Begehren, Liebe und Eifersucht
by usakoqueen
Summary: Tsubasa wird sich endlich seiner Gefühle für Sanae bewusst, aber ist es nun zu spät?
1. Ihn vergessen

Ihn vergessen! 

„Was hast du denn Sanae?", betrübt sah Yukari ihre Freundin an.

„Es ist nichts!"

„Dich beschäftigt doch irgendetwas! Ist es wegen Tsubasa?"

Schweigend nickte Sanae, während sie in das Schulgebäude gingen.

„Yukari?"

„Ja?"

Hast du eine Idee, wie ich ihn aus meinem Herzen verbannen könnte?"

Überrascht sah Yukari sie an.

„Gibst du ihn etwa auf?"

„Ich habe doch keine Wahl, er interessiert sich doch nur für seinen blöden Fußball, er registriert nicht einmal, das es noch andere Sachen neben Fußball gibt, geschweige das er mich wahr nimmt, so wie ich bin.

„Aber Sanae, wieso sagst du ihm nicht einfach, was du empfindest?"

„Nein, ich glaube nicht das ich es ertragen könnte, wenn er mich abweist."

„Und woher weißt du, das er das tun würde?"

„Ich weiß es eben!"

„Oh Sanae, ich wäre mir an deiner Stelle nicht so sicher, ich denke das er dich sehr gern hat!"

„Ja, als Betreuerin und private Krankenschwester!" Betrübt ging Sanae in die Klasse und setzte sich an ihren Platz, traurig schaute sie Tsubasa an, der schon längst an seinem Platz saß und gerade interessiert in einer Sportzeitschrift blätterte, er schien mal wieder seine Umgebung überhaupt nicht wahr zu nehmen, er bemerkte noch nicht einmal den Lehrer, der gerade hereinkam und seinen Blick über die Klasse schweifen ließ, bis er bei Tsubasa hängen blieb und ihn streng musterte. Die Klasse begann zu kichern, doch er merkte es mal wieder nicht und las seelenruhig weiter.

Resignierend schüttelte Sanae ihren Kopf und fasste sich ein Herz.

„Tsubasa?...Tsubasa?", versuchte sie seine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen.

Verwirrt drehte sich Tsubasa, um herauszufinden wer ihn gerade gerufen hatte, als er Sanae entdeckte strahlte er sie an.

„Oh, guten Morgen Sanae, hast du gut geschlafen?" Verwundert bemerkte er das sie versuchte ihn auf etwas Aufmerksam zu machen, er sah in die Richtung in die sie zeigte und wurde rot, als er seinen Klassenlehrer bemerkte, der ihn Kopfschüttelnd ansah und auf sein Sportmagazin zeigte. Verlegen steckte er sein Magazin weg und holte sein Mathematik Buch hervor, gekonnt ignorierte er das Gekicher seiner Klasse und vertiefte sich in seine Schulunterlagen.

Sanae beobachtete ihn glucksend und musste unwiderruflich lächeln.

„Typisch Tsubasa", flüsterte sie Yukari zu, die neben ihr saß und versuchte gewissendlich ihr grinsen zu verbergen.

„Nichts außer Sport im Kopf", erwiderte Yukari, bevor sie anfing die neuesten Aufgaben von der Tafel abzuschreiben.

Als es endlich Zeit für die Mittagspause war, seufzte Tsubasa erleichtert auf und streckte sich genüsslich, als sein Blick auf sein Fußball fiel.

„Hey Tsubasa, wollen wir raus und ne runde spielen?"

„Klar Ryo!"

„Super!" Begeistert lief Ryo schon vor. Tsubasa wollte ihn gerade folgen, als er bemerkte wie Kumi ihm den Weg versperrte. Lächelnd strahlte sie ihn an.

„Hallo Tsubasa!"

„Hallo Kumi", antwortete er freundlich.

„Genau dich habe ich gesucht, ich wollte dich nämlich fragen, ob ihr heute wieder trainiert."

„Ich denke schon, wieso?"

„Ach nur so, es könnte nämlich sein, das ich ein wenig später komme, mein Lehrer hat mir ne dicke Strafarbeit aufgebrummt."

„Oh wirklich?", vergnügt lächelte er sie an und dankte im stillen das Sanae ihn noch rechtzeitig gewarnt hatte, sonst, hätte er vermutlich ebenfalls ne Strafarbeit aufgebrummt bekommen und dann hätte er später anfangen müssen zu trainieren. Er musste sich unbedingt bei Sanae bedanken, doch als er sich nach ihr umdrehte, bemerkte er das sie gar nicht mehr auf ihrem Platz saß. Verwirrt sah er sich suchend nach ihr um, konnte sie aber nirgends entdecken. Merkwürdig, er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, das sie rausgegangen war. Er sah wieder zu Kumi, die ihn irgendwie erwartungsvoll ansah, worauf er sich aber keinen Reim machen konnte, schließlich lächelte er sie an.

„Äh, ich wollte noch etwas raus gehen!"

„Ja natürlich, ich werde dich begleiten, es dauert ja noch bis mein Unterricht wieder anfängt. Wirklich Schade, das ich nicht im selben Jahrgang wie du bin, wäre das nicht toll, wenn ich auch in deine Klasse gehen würde?"

Lächelnd nickte Tsubasa, war aber äußerst dankbar, das Kumi nicht in seinem Jahrgang war und somit die Chance das sie jemals in seine Klasse kommen würde sehr gering war. Sie fing nämlich an ihm tierisch auf die Nerven zu gehen. Dauernd kreuzte sie seinen Weg, wohin er auch ging, es schien Kumi war immer da, wie sein eigener Schatten.

„Und hast du nun eine Idee oder nicht?", fragend sah Sanae zu Yukari.

„Du willst dir Tsubasa also wirklich aus dem Kopf schlagen?"

„Ja, das will ich!"

„Hmm..., bist du dir im klaren, das Kumi dann freie Bahn hat?"

„Wobei?"

„Wobei schon, bei Tsubasa natürlich", lächelnd zeigte Yukari auf Tsubasa, der gerade mit Anhängsel den Schulhof betrat.

Sanaes Augen blitzen.

„Die soll ja die Finger von meinem Tsubasa lassen", knurrte sie gefährlich leise.

„Ich denke, du willst ihn dir aus dem Kopf schlagen", lachte sie und blickte Sanae schelmisch von der Seite an.

„Will ich ja auch, aber ich glaube ohne deine Hilfe schaffe ich das nicht", erwiderte sie kläglich.

„Hast du dir das auch gut überlegt?"

„Ja", entgegnete sie knapp. „Ich muss einfach, sonst gehe ich noch kaputt. Er wird niemals meine Gefühle erwidern und ich muss lernen das zu akzeptieren. Außerdem geht er nach unserem Abschluss nach Brasilien und dann werde ich ihn bestimmt für eine sehr lange Zeit nicht wiedersehen, wenn überhaupt. Fußball ist nun einmal seine größte Leidenschaft, da kann ich nun mal nicht mithalten!"

„Unsinn", brummte Yukari vor sich hin und seufzte.

„Wie wäre es, wenn du dich einfach ein wenig ablenken würdest. Unternehme doch mal etwas anderes, als unserer Mannschaft hinterher zu räumen?"

„Was meinst du?", fragend sah Sanae Yukari an.

„Was weiß ich, geh ins Kino oder mal schwimmen oder verabrede dich mal mit jemanden, schließlich bekommst du doch dauernd Einladungen und da du ja nicht vorhast, um Tsubasa zu kämpfen, musst du ihm ja nun nicht mehr treu ergeben sein, oder?"

„Hmm..., das stimmt zwar, aber..."

„Nichts aber, genau das wirst du tun! Kanda ist doch eigentlich ganz nett und er mag dich, das weiß ich."

„Kanda? Also, ich weiß nicht recht..."

„Gibt dir einen Ruck Sanae, das ist doch die Gelegenheit auf andere Gedanken zu kommen!" „Hmm, also gut, ich werde es mir überlegen, die Idee ist ja nicht schlecht, aber ob ich mit Knada ausghe, weiß ich wirklich noch nicht." Seufzend beobachtete Sanae Tsubasa der im Moment Probleme hatte Kumi los zu werden.. Wenn ihr Herz sich doch endlich von ihm lossagen könnte, sie würde alles dafür tun. Betrübt sah sie auf ihre Uhr.

„Komm, die Mittagspause ist fast um und ich habe noch nichts gegessen!"


	2. Eifersucht

Eifersucht 

„Oh Sanae, du siehst wie ein Engel aus!"

„Meinst du?", lächelnd drehte sich Sanae vor ihrem Spiegel.

„Ich glaube, ich habe dich noch nie in einem Kleid gesehen."

„Ich trage ja auch nur selten Kleider. Sie sind halt meistens unpraktisch.!"

Sanae blickte in den Spiegel und erkannte sich selbst nicht wieder. Ihr Kleid war schneeweiß und umschmiegte figurbetont ihren Körper. Es reichte ihr bis zu den Knöcheln. Ein langer Schlitz, der bis fast zu ihrem linken Schenkel führte ließ das Kleid sehr verführerisch wirken. Elegant winkelte sie ihr linkes Bein ein wenig an und war mit sich sehr zufrieden. Sie hatte sich ihr fast Schulterlanges Haar hochgesteckt und sich leicht dezent geschminkt. Ihr Dekollete schmückte eine Perlenkette, die sie sich von ihrer Mutter geliehen hatte. Sanae strich über ihren Körper und musste sich eingestehen, das sie in den letzten Jahren wirklich sehr feminin geworden war und nicht mehr so knabenhaft wie früher. Ihre Brust konnte sich in diesem Kleid wirklich sehen lassen, ebenso wie ihre restlichen Proportionen. Na gut, ihr hintern könnte für ihren Geschmack ein wenig kleiner sein, aber sonst konnte sie sich wirklich sehen lassen. Sehnsüchtig musste Sanae wieder an Tsubasa denken. Wieso konnte Tsubasa nicht bemerken, das sie langsam eine Frau wurde. Interessierte er sich denn überhaupt nicht für das weibliche Geschlecht? Er war doch auch kein kleiner Junge mehr. Immerhin war er schon Achtzehn Jahre alt. Er war der umschwärmteste Junge auf der Schule und trotzdem hatte niemand auch nur Ansatzweise gehört, das er für irgendetwas anderes Interesse zeigte außer für Sport. Hatten denn Jungs in diesem Alter oder Männer, wie sie immer gerne behaupten normalerweise nichts anderes im Kopf als nur Mädchen? Tsubasa jedenfalls schien die große Ausnahme zu sein. Seine ganze Liebe, Zeit und Leidenschaft widmete er seinem über alles geliebtem Fußball. Vielleicht hätte sie eine Chance, wenn sie so rund wie ein Fußball wäre...

„Denkst du schon wieder über Tsubasa nach?"

Mit flammend rotem Kopf drehte Sanae sich zu Yukari um.

„Woher weist du das?"

„Na, weil du immer denselben grüblerischen, aber träumerischen Blick aufsetzt, wenn du an ihn denkst. Tsubasa wird nachher einen Herzinfarkt bekommen, wenn er dich in diesem Kleid sieht. Man könnte glatt glauben, du wärst schon zwanzig und keine süße achtzehn Jahre alt."

„Das glaubst du doch wohl selbst nicht. Tsubasa wird mich noch nicht einmal wahrnehmen, es sei denn ich bringe ihm etwas zum essen mit", winkte Sanae ab.

„Hmm...? Wieso triffst du Koshi eigentlich am Sportplatz? Wieso holt er dich nicht zu Hause ab?"

„ Er muss wohl noch etwas mit seinem Trainer besprechen und da ich dummerweise meine Schulbücher im Aufenthaltsraum liegen habe lassen, trifft sich das ganz gut, schließlich ist heute Freitag und ich muss noch jede Mnege Hausaufgaben bis Montag erledigen."

„Das heißt ja dann wohl, das du auch morgen nicht zum Training kommst."

„Stimmt, aber nicht wegen den Hausaufgaben, ich brauche ein wenig Abstand, sonst bekomme ich meine Gefühle nie in den Griff!"

„Na ob das etwas nützt? Du wirst es ja merken, aber eines sage ich dir, unsere Jungs bekommen nachher garantiert einen Schlag!"

„Übertreibe mal nicht Yukari, so anders sehe ich nun auch wieder nicht aus!"

„Ich finde es echt toll, das du mit Koshi Kanda ausgehst..., weißt du..., er ist wirklich vernarrt in dich."

„Jetzt übertreibst du aber...!"

„Quatsch, er sieht dich immer so an, wie du Tsubasa ansiehst,... na ja fast, an deienn Blick kommt eh keiner ran", grinste Yukari verschmitz. „Und was habt ihr vor?"

„Keine Ahnung, er wollte mich überraschen. Ich solle mich nur so hübsch wie möglich machen oder elegant wie er sich ausgedrückt hatte."

„Na, das ist dir wirklich gelungen", lachte Yukari.

„Na das will ich ja auch hoffen, ich habe mir schließlich auch viel Mühe gegeben", sagte Sanae lächelnd, während sie in ihre weißen hochhackigen Sandalen schlüpfte und sich eine kleine dazupassende Handtasche schnappte.

„Wollen wir los?"

„Klar, ich werde mir doch nicht Ryos Gesicht entgehen lassen, wenn er dich sieht und Tsubasas auch nicht", kicherte Yukari.

„Auf Ryos Gesicht bin ich auch gespannt, aber ich denke auf Tsubasas musst du lange warten!"

„Du wirst schon sehen", lachte Yukari.

„Hauptsache du hast deinen Spaß", merkte Sanae an.

„Keine Angst, den werde ich ganz bestimmt haben. Ganz Bestimmt!"

„Tsubasa", keuchte Ryo. „Bitte lass gnade weilen und gönn uns eine kleine Pause!"

Zögernd betrachtete Tsubasa seine Mannschaft, die anscheinend wirklich ziemlich erschöpft war!"

„Na schön", lachte er, „aber nur zehn Minuten!"

„Danke", erleichtert und außer Atem sank Ryo auf seine Knie.

„Also Ryo, du tust ja gerade so, als ob ich euch von morgens bis abends scheuchen würde. Wir haben uns gerade mal aufgewärmt. Neunzig Minuten solltest du schon durchhalten."

„Das schaffe ich schon, aber heute ist es so heiß und außerdem haben wir bei einem Spiel nach fünfundvierzig Minuten eine kleine Auszeit", jammerte Ryo.

Belustigt reichte Tsubasa ihm die Hand und half ihm auf seine Beine. Grinsend gingen sie beide zum Mannschaftshaus, um sich ein wenig an den Waschbecken, die vor dem Haus waren ein wenig abzukühlen. Tsubasa zog sich sein Trikot über seinen verschwitzen Rücken und hielt seinen Kopf unter das kühle Nass. Er schüttelte sein nasses Haar und blickte erleichtert auf.

„Tat das gut", bemerkte Tsubasa, als er bemerkte das etwas Ryos Aufmerksamkeit verlangte. Verwundert folgte Tsubasa Ryos Blick und runzelte seine Stirn.

„Hier Tsubasa dein Handtuch!"

„Danke Yukari. Sag mal, wer ist denn dieser Typ dahinten, irgendwie kommt er mir bekannt vor? Geht er auch auf unsere Schule? „

Yukari schüttelte gequält ihren Kopf und seufzte auf. Sanae hatte recht. Tsubasa schien sie regelrecht zu übersehen, wie blind konnte er eigentlich noch sein?

„Klar, kennst du denn Kanda nicht, er ist der Captain des Kick Boxers Teams unserer Schule", antwortete Yukari ihm.

„Jetzt wo du es sagst, ich sehe ihn in letzter zeit öfters, schon merkwürdig...ob er sich auch für Fußball interessiert, was denkst du Yukari?"

„Vielleicht will er ja eine ganz bestimmte Person hier abholen?", bemerkte Yukari nebenbei und konnte nur noch über Tsubasas Begriffsstutzigkeit aufseufzen.

„Jemanden abholen? Wen will er denn hier..."

Tsubasa stutzte, als er bemerkte, das Ryo gar nicht zu Kanda starrte, sondern zu einem Mädchen, das Kanda gerade entgegen ging oder besser gesagt schwebte.

Tsubasas Magen fing an zu kribbeln und er verstand, warum Ryo und nach genauem hinschauen auch Teppei, Mamoru, Aoi, Masao, Hanji, Shingo, Takeshi so faszinierend zu dem Mädchen starrten. Tsubasa schluckte, als er bemerkte wie sich sein Pulsschlag um das doppelte beschleunigte.

„Wer...wer ist denn dieses Mädchen?", fragte er mit rauer Stimme.

„Oh...Tsubasa, für so blind habe ich dich nun wirklich nicht gehalten. Sieh doch einmal genauer hin", erwiderte Yukari allmählich sauer.

Verwundert schaute Tsubasa Yukari an, er hatte sie doch nur höflich gefragt? Er zuckte daraufhin nur mit seiner Schulter und sah wieder neugierig zu dem Mädchen hinüber. Irgendwie kam sie ihm sehr vertraut vor, nur warum? Bewundernd wanderte sein Blick über ihren wohl geformten Körper. Ihm gefiel was er sah, sogar sehr. Sie hatte eine wunderschöne blasse makellose Haut. Eine Strähne ihres Haares hatte sich gelöst und Tsubasa musste seine ganze Willenstärke aufbringen, um nicht zu ihr hinüber zu laufen und sie zu berühren. Sie verzauberte ihn auf eine Art, wie er es nie für möglich gehalten hätte. Bis jetzt hatte er dieses Gefühl nur gehabt, wenn Sanae ihn anlächelte, was in letzter Zeit leider selten der Fall war, wie er mit bedauern feststellen musste. Verwirrt hob er eine Augenbraue, wieso dachte er gerade jetzt an Sanae? Wo war sie überhaupt? Er sah wieder zu dem fremden Mädchen hinüber und seufzte gequält. Unruhig wechselte er sein Bein, sein Atem stockte. Verlegen wandte er seinen Kopf ab, als er fühlte, wie ein wohliger Schauer über seinen Rücken lief. Wärme ergriff ihn und ließ seinen ganzen Körper vibrieren. Er fühlte sich erwartungsvoll erregt, als er bemerkte das die Hitze sich bis zu seinen Lenden ausgebreitet hatte. Tief atmete er wieder ein, er musste sich unbedingt wieder beruhigen. Beunruhigt drehte er seinen Körper von Yukari weg und zog sich hastig wieder sein Trikot an. Verdammt, war ihm das unangenehm, hoffentlich bemerkte niemand seinen derzeitigen Zustand. Unruhig trat er einen Schritt zurück. Er musste unbedingt wieder einen klaren Kopf bekommen.

„Ich...ich geh schon mal wieder auf den Platz", nuschelte er schnell als Entschuldigung und lief so schnell ihn seine Beine trugen, wohl wissend das Yukari ihm hinter herstarrte und er betete, das sie seine wahren Gründe für seinen Rückzug nicht erahnte. Sollte sie ruhig glauben, das er mal wieder nichts anderes im Kopf hatte außer Fußball.

Erstaunt sah Yukari Tsubasa hinter her. Einen Moment lang hatte sie fast gedacht, das er Sanae bewunderte, aber da hatte sie sich wohl geirrt. Tsubasa dribbelte schon wieder ganz vergnügt und konzentriert mit seinem Ball über den Platz. Er war wirklich ein Hoffnungsloser Fall. Warum musste sich Sanae ausgerechnet in Tsubasa Ohzora verlieben? Sie konnte Sanae ja verstehen, denn er sah verdammt gut aus. Er hatte durch seine sportlichen Aktivitäten einen recht ansehnlichen breiten Brustkorb bekommen. Sein dichtes schwarzes Haar und seine Haselnussbraunen Augen konnten schon ein Mädchenherz höher schlagen lassen, zusammen mit seinen muskulösen Armen und Beinen und mit seinem unbekümmerten fröhlichen Wesen, war er ein Traumtyp schlecht hin, aber er war so naiv und wusste noch nicht einmal, das er Sanaes Herzen damit weh tat. Wieso begriff er nicht endlich was Sanae fühlte? Sie verstand Sanae aber auch nicht. Sie selber hätte ihn schon längst gezwungen das zu begreifen, aber sie durfte sich nicht einmischen, auch, wenn sie es gerne wollte. Das war Sanaes Angelegenheit.

„Wow...wow...wow", Ryo der langsam wieder in die wirkliche Welt eintauchte, sah nun zu Yukari. „Yukaei? Kneif mich mal. Wer hätte gedacht, das Sanae, so...feminin sein kann, wenn sie es sich in den Kopf setzt? Sie sollte wirklich öfters mal ein Kleid tragen."

Yukari lachte.

„Ja, das finde ich auch, sieht sie nicht toll aus?"

„Toll? Das ist die reinste Untertreibung. Sie versprüht die Aura einer Sirene!"

„Lass sie das nur nicht hören!"

„Ich bin doch nicht blöde", grinste Ryo, die macht sonst doch Hackepeter aus mir.

Yukari griente.

„Du hättest mal eben dein Gesicht sehen sollen, als du sie erblickt hast, das war wie Weihnachten und Geburtstag zusammen!"

Genervt schaute Tsubasa auf seine Armbanduhr und starrte zu seiner Mannschaft, die doch tatsächlich dieses fremde Mädchen in ihrer Mitte eingeschlossen hielten und mit ihr schäkerten. Der Trainer war immer noch nicht von der Lehrerkonferenz zurück und die Pause war längst vorbei.

„Hey Ryo", schrie er erbost zu ihnen rüber. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein, seine Mannschaft bemerkte ihn noch nicht einmal und nur weil mal ein hübsches Mädchen hier war. Sanae war auch hübsch, aber bei ihr machten seine Leute nie so ein Theater. Keinesfalls würde er zu ihnen rübergehen. Es hatte ihn vorhin zutiefst beunruhigt, was für eine Reaktion dieses Mädchen bei ihm hervorgerufen hatte. Wütend starrte er zu seiner Mannschaft. Wo verdammt noch einmal blieb Sanae? Sie sorgte doch sonst immer dafür, das kein weibliches Mädchen die Mannschaft ablenken konnte? Er war ihr dafür stets dankbar gewesen, das sie alle Mädchen in seiner Gegenwart vertrieben hatte. Sanae wusste eben was gut für das Nankatsu Team war und Mädchen würden seiner Mannschaft zu sehr vom Training abhalten. In ihrer Freizeit konnten sie tun was sie wollten, aber er duldete kein Mädchen beim Training. Die einzige Ausnahmen bildeten die Betreuerinnen des Teams und so sollte es gefälligst auch bleiben.

„Sanae, wo bleibst du denn nur", flüsterte er nun schon fast verzweifelt. „Ich brauche dich hier, wieso bist du nicht hier bei mir?" Tsubasa wurde bewusst, wie wichtig Sanae für das Team war, ihre Hilfsbereitschaft, ihre medizinischen Kenntnisse, ihre Aufopferungsbereitschaft und selbst ihre tollen Kochkünste kamen dem Team zugute, wenn sie nicht hier war, so schien es, lief alles schief. Er brauchte als Captain der Mannschaft seine ganze Kraft und musste sich auf seine Leute verlassen können und auf Sanae konnte man sich stets verlassen. Aber verlässlich war sie ja schon von Anfang an gewesen, selbst jetzt, wo sie ein wenig ruhiger her vom Wesen geworden war und außergewöhnlich hübsch, war das wichtigste für sie das Nankatsu Fußballteam. Ja, sie war eine Knospe, die jetzt vollständig in ihre ganzen Pracht erblüht war und er hätte blind sein müssen, um das nicht zu bemerken, auch wenn seine Freunde immer behaupten er sehe nur seinen Fußball und alles was damit im Zusammenhang stand war er sich Sanaes erblühende Schönheit wohl bewusst. Sie war eben kein kleines Mädchen mehr, sie wurde langsam eine Frau. Tsubasa seufzte gedankenverloren auf und dribbelte lustlos um den Platz, als er endlich im Augenwinkel eine Bewegung bemerkte. Sein Team hatte sich endlich von diesem Mädchen lösen können.

„Na endlich", brummte Tsubasa. mürrisch.. Er sah zu dem Mädchen rüber, das sich endlich mit Kanda entfernte und in ein Auto stieg um wegzufahren. Erleichtert atmete Tsubasa aus. Endlich war dieses Mädchen verschwunden.

„Hey Teppei", mit geballter Kraft schoss Tsubasa den Ball zu ihm rüber.

„Wow, was für eine Granate Tsubasa!"

Verwirrt runzelte Tsubasa seine Stirn und sah zu Ryo hinüber.

„Ryo, das war ein ganz normaler Pass!"

„Das meine ich doch nicht!"

„Was denn?"

„Hast du Tomaten in den Augen? Na Sanae natürlich!"

„Sanae?"

„Ja", kicherte Ryo. Sanae war bestimmt ganz enttäuscht, das du sie noch nicht einmal begrüßt hast.!"

„Wovon redest du überhaupt? Wenn Sanae heute hier aufgetaucht wäre, hätte ich ihr garantiert hallo gesagt! Aber sie scheint heute nicht die Absicht zu haben hier noch aufzutauchen", redete sich Tsubasa langsam in rage.

„Beruhige dich Tsubasa! Du willst mir doch nicht allen ernstes erzählen, das du die Sirene im weißem Kleid nicht erkannt hast? Allmählich denke ich, das bei dir etwas nicht ganz in Ordnung ist..

„Lass mich bloß mit diesem Mädchen in Ruhe, die hat heute schon genug ärger gemacht und euch vom Training abgehalten!"

„Was ist dir denn über die Leber gelaufen? So launisch habe ich dich ja noch nie erlebt? Und übrigens war dieses Mädchen das dich anscheinend so verärgert hat unsere liebe gute alte Sanae!"

Erschrocken starrte Tsubasa Ryo an und schaute zur Straße, wo eben das Auto mit ihr weggefahren war.

„Hat es dir jetzt die Sprache verschlagen?"

„Das war Sanae?"

Ryo grinste triumphierend .

„Das beste kommt noch, unsere Sanae hat ein Date mit Koshi Kanda, dem berühmten Kick Boxer der Nankatsu Schule.

„Ein Date? Sanae?"

„Ja!"

„Und ihr habt nichts dagegen unternommen?"

„Wieso sollten wir."

„Na, weil wir Training haben und Sanae hier ihre Pflichten hat", brauste Tsubasa ungewohnt auf. „Sie hat sich ja noch nicht mal abgemeldet."

„Also nun hör mal Tsubasa. In nächster Zeit ist schließlich kein wichtiges Spiel und sie hat sich sehr wohl abgemeldet, aber du bekommst ja nie etwas mit, weil du nur Fußball im Kopf hast. Es wird dich zwar überraschen, aber es gibt tatsächlich Menschen, die noch andere Interessen haben. Denkst du Sanae würde ewig auf dich warten?", verärgert sah Ryo nun zu Tsubasa.

„Was soll das denn heißen? Wieso sollte sie denn auf mich warten?", Tsubasa wurde nun immer lauter, so das die anderen sich neugierig zu den beiden Streithähnen umschauten.

„Wenn du das nicht allmählich checkst, dann ist dir nicht zu helfen. Aber eines sage ich dir, wenn du nicht bald aufwachst, dann hast du sie verloren!"

Wütend funkelte Tsubasa Ryo an. Er musste hier weg, sonst vergaß er sich noch.

„Ich habe zwar keine Ahnung, was du mir damit sagen willst, aber ich gebe dir den Tipp, lass es bleiben, sonst kann ich wirklich ungemütlich werden. Ich kann nämlich auch anders. Und falls du denkst, ich habe nur Fußball im Kopf, dann irrst du und jeder andere sich ganz gewaltig. Und nun gehe ich!"

„Aber Tsubasa, was ist mit dem Training", schrie Ryo ihm hinter her.

„Ohne mich, trainiert alleine!"

Verdutzt sah Ryo zu den anderen.

„Was war das denn für ein Auftritt?"

„Ryo, was war denn mit Tsubasa los, so habe ich ihn in meinem Leben ja noch nicht erlebt?", verwundert sah Teppei zu ihm rüber.

„Tja Leute, wenn wir es nicht alle besser wüssten, dann würde ich sagen, war das ein klassischer Fall von Eifersucht", lachte Ryo.

„Eifersüchtig? Tsubasa? Auf wen denn bitte, auf dich?", fragte Teppei.

„Nicht auf mich, auf Kanda!" Schelmisch grinste er in die Runde.

„Kanda, der Typ, der seit einiger Zeit ständig hier rumhängt? Du spinnst ja", erwiderte Aoi. „Nie im Leben!"

„Und wieso nicht?", fragte Ryo.

„Na, weil es Tsubasa Ohzora ist von dem die Rede ist, darum!"

„Und wenn schon, denkst du Tsubasa kann nicht auch mal Eifersüchtig sein?", erwiderte Ryo.

„Ja, das denke ich."

„Und wieso ist er eben so ausgerastet, nur weil er erfahren hat das Sanae keine Zeit hat und ein Date hat?"

„Das kann Zufall sein", mischte sich nun Masao mit ein.

„Zufall?"

„Ja, vielleicht hatte er einfach nur einen schlechten Tag!"

„Also vorhin hatte Tsubasa noch glänzende Laune", erwiderte Ryo skeptisch „Und außerdem habe ich seit ich ihn kenne noch nie so erlebt!"

„Stimmt, ich auch nicht", erwiderte Aoi. „Und wisst ihr was noch merkwürdig ist?", fragend sah er in die Runde. „Er hat das Training heute einfach hingeschmissen und hat sich verzogen!"

„Sehr Mysteriös", erwiderte Ryo.

„Ja, auch wenn er nicht Eifersüchtig sein sollte, irgendetwas stört ihn ganz gewaltig", meinte Teppei. „Und ihr habt doch sicherlich mitbekommen das Tsubasa Ryo angefahren hat, das er sehr wohl nicht nur seinen Fußball im Kopf hat!"

„Das fand ich allerdings merkwürdig", meinte Ryo. „Wir wissen doch alle, das Fußball sein Leben ist, was kann er damit gemeint haben?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", erwiderte Teppei, „aber Tsubasa war ja schon immer etwas sonderbar und verschlossen, wer weiß was in seinem Kopf vorgeht!"

„Wir sollten einfach abwarten und morgen ist Tsubasa garantiert wieder hier bei uns, wie eh und je. Tsubasa hält es doch keine vierundzwanzig Stunden ohne seinen Fußball aus, oder?", fragte Mamoru.

„Stimmt, ganz bestimmt erzählt er uns morgen was mit ihm los war", erwiderte Ryo gewiss. „Und wer weiß, vielleicht hat sich ja ein fremdes Wesen in Tsubasas Körper breit gemacht und in Wirklichkeit war er das hier gar nicht", grinste Ryo die anderen an, die nur noch die Hände über den Kopf zusammen schlugen und stöhnen konnten.

Betäubt setzte sich Tsubasa auf eine Schaukel. Seine Wut war verrauscht und langsam breitete sich in ihm eine ungewöhnliche Leere aus. Sanae hatte also ein Date, das war doch toll, schließlich war sie sehr hübsch und ein ganz besonderes Mädchen. Es war klar, das sie sich eines Tages mit jemanden verabreden würde. Was ginge ihn das an? Und warum störte ihn das? Und wieso verdammt noch mal hatte er Sanae nicht erkannt? Es hätte ihm klar sein müssen, da sie ihn so verwirren konnte, das konnte nur ein einziges Mädchen und zwar Sanae Nakazawa, kein Wunder also, das seine Hormone verrückt gespielt hatten. Er hätte es von Anfang an wissen müssen. Wie konnte er ihr jemals wieder unter die Augen treten ohne an die Gefühle, an das Feuer das in ihm gelodert hatte zu denken? Wütend ballte Tsubasa seine Hand. Dieser Kanda war doch nicht gut genug für seine Sanae. Wieso traf sich Sanae mit ihm? Und wieso schmerzte sein Herz bei diesem Gedanken? Gequält schaute er in den Himmel, es dämmerte langsam. Was war nur mit ihm los, wieso hatte er Ryo nur so angeschrieen? Das war doch auch sonst nicht seine Art. Was hatte Ryo nur damit gemeint, sie würde nicht ewig auf ihn warten? Hatte Sanae gewartet, das er sie mal fragen würde, ob er mit ihr ausginge? Das war doch totaler Humbug, seine Sanae wäre geradewegs auf ihn zugegangen und hätte ihn davon in Kenntnis gesetzt wann ihre Verabredung stattfände und er hätte sich ihr fügen müssen und er hätte sich wie er zugeben musste gerne gefügt. Er war gerne in ihrer Nähe, er unterhielt sich gerne mit ihr und verbrachte gerne seine Zeit in ihrer Umgebung. Er würde sie wirklich vermissen, wenn sie nicht ständig da wäre. Sie war mittlerweile ein Teil seines Lebens geworden wie sein Fußball es war. Tsubasa atmete die Abendluft ein. Nur noch ein halbes Jahr, dann würde er nach Brasilien gehen um sich seinen Traum Profifußballer zu werden erfüllen, doch in letzter Zeit fragte er sich immer wieder, ob es das war, was er wirklich wollte. Als Roberto damals ohne ihn gegangen war, schien alles trostlos gewesen zu sein. Erst Sanae hatte ihn wieder aufgebaut, so das er das Ziel im Auge hatte seinen Abschluss zu machen und dann Roberto zu folgen, doch nun wo dieses Ziel in greifbarer Nähe war zögerte er, dabei wollte er immer noch Profi werden und in Japan waren seine Chancen dafür nicht so groß sich weiter zu entwickeln wie im Ausland, doch in Brasilien wäre er alleine ohne seine Freunde und ohne Sanae, sie wären alle hier in Japan. Sie erwarteten, das er sich seinen Traum erfüllte, doch war es wirklich das was er wollte? Er wusste es nicht mehr. Er brauchte noch Zeit, um sich darüber im klaren zu werden was wichtiger war. Wieso war er nur so hin und her gerissen, damals hatte er doch auch keine Bedenken Roberto zu folgen. Wieso störte es ihn jetzt? Und was wäre wenn sich Sanae tatsächlich in diesen Kanda verlieben würde? Wäre das denn so schlimm?

„Ja, das wäre es", beantwortetet er sich seine Frage selber. Nur warum ihn das so erheblich störte musste er noch herausfinden.


	3. Emotionen

**Emotionen **

Müde schlug Tsubasa seine Augen auf und richtete sich auf, er musste wohl eingeschlafen sein. Seufzend streckte er sich und sah zu Uhr. Es war erst kurz nach acht. Brummend schlurfte er aus seinem Zimmer und pflanzte sich auf einen Stuhl in der Küche.

„Na, bist du aufgewacht?", lächelnd schaute seine Mutter von ihrer Zeitung auf. „Das Abendessen ist inzwischen kalt, hast du Hunger?, soll ich es dir aufwärmen?"

„Nein danke Mama, ich habe keinen Hunger!"

„Oh ,oh, jetzt mache ich mir aber sorgen, das habe ich ja noch nie erlebt, das du keinen Hunger hast!"

„Haha", erwiderte Tsubasa genervt!"

„Sag mal, was ist dir denn über die Leber gelaufen?"

„Nichts...", unruhig stand Tsubasa wieder auf. „Ich gehe noch ein wenig raus", schnell schnappte er sich seinen Fußball und lief ohne seine Mutter anzublicken nach draußen, die nur noch ihren Kopf schütteln konnte. Tsubasa verhielt sich seit er heute nach Hause gekommen war ziemlich seltsam.

Konzentriert dribbelte Tsubasa die Straße entlang, immer geradeaus ohne ein Ziel vor Augen. Er wollte nur weg von seiner Mutter. So verständnisvoll sie auch war, ihren Blick ertrug er heute nicht, dieser Fragender und doch sorgenvoller Blick, dem sie ihm vorhin zugeworfen hatte war einfach zuviel. Wahrscheinlich fragte sie sich, was mit ihm los war, doch da er selber keine Antwort auf diese Frage wusste, war es am besten den Blick seiner Mutter auszuweichen, er hätte sowieso nicht gewusst, was er ihr hätte sagen sollen. Schwer atmend blieb Tsubasa stehen und schaute sich um. War ja klar, das es ihn automatisch hier hinzog. Betrübt sah er auf das Fußballfeld, das er am Nachmittag so überstürzt hinter sich gelassen hatte. Normalerweise hätte er sich nichts dabei gedacht wieder hier gelandet zu sein, doch heute wurde ihm schlagartig bewusst, das sein ganzes Denken und sein ganzes Handeln, ob gewollt oder nicht sich um das Thema Fußball drehte. Wieso war ihm das nicht viel eher bewusst geworden. Hätte er dann vielleicht vieles anders gemacht? Er hatte Ryo gesagt, das sich in seinem Leben nicht alles um Fußball drehte, aber wenn er mal ehrlich war, was für andere Interessen hatte er eigentlich? Oder Hobbys? Seit er denken konnte, wollte er immer nur Fußball spielen und nichts anderes. Grübelnd setzte sich Tsubasa auf die Erde und starrte zu den Sternen hinauf, die sich langsam am Firmament zeigten. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein, es musste doch irgendetwas geben was ihn Interessierte und nichts mit Fußball zu tun hatte. Doch solange er hin und her überlegte, ihm wollte einfach nichts gescheites einfallen.

Sanae starrte nun schon seit geschlagenen zehn Minuten auf die Speisekarte. Immer wieder lugte sie zu den Preisen und schielte dann Koshi an und nicht zum ersten Mal fragte sie sich, wie er sich dieses Restaurant leisten konnte. Immerhin war er auch Schüler, so wie sie und konnte unmöglich soviel Geld besitzen.

„Hast du dich schon entschieden Sanae?", freundlich, ja schon fast sehnsüchtig sah Koshi sie an, so das Sanae unruhig auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her rutschte. Unbehaglich lächelte sie ihm zu.

„Hmm...es ist so schwierig", murmelte Sanae und vertiefte sich wieder in die Karte. Nach hin und her, entschied sich Sanae einen Salat zu essen, der kostete wenigstens nicht soviel wie die anderen Gerichte. Zufrieden mit ihrer Wahl lehnte sie sich entspannt zurück, schließlich wollte sie diesen Abend genießen.

„Sanae?"

„Hmm?"

„Hat dir eigentlich schon mal jemand gesagt, wie wunderschön du aussiehst?"

„Oh...", war alles was sie hervorbringen konnte, leichte röte schimmerte auf ihren Wangen, als sie Koshi verlegen anlächelte.

„Nein", das hat mir noch niemand gesagt!"

Zufrieden blickte Koshi zu Sanae und nahm ihre Hände in die seine.

„Dann wird es aber allerhöchste Zeit dafür. Du bist einfach wunderschön, wie eine Blume im Frühling."

„Koshi, jetzt übertreibst du aber", lachte sie vergnügt auf, funkelte ihn aber glücklich an. Sie freute sich ungemein über dieses Kompliment. Tsubasa würde so etwas doch nie im Traum einfallen, wenn er mit ihr sprach, dann bestimmt nicht darüber, wie schön sie war. Seufzend, aber immer noch etwas verlegen, entzog Sanae ihm ihre Hände. Sie würde es sich vom Herzen wünschen, das Tsubasa ihr mal solch ein Kompliment machte, aber darauf würde sie wohl lange warten und wieso musste sie schon wieder an ihn denken? Es war doch wirklich verhext, sie wollte ihn aus ihren Gedanken verbannen und ihn nicht hinein befördern. Ihr Blick fiel auf Koshi, er war wirklich sehr nett, netter als sie gedacht hatte und sie fragte sich, wieso sie seine Avancen solange abgewehrt hatte.

Betrübt schüttelte Tsubasa seinen Kopf, was war nur heute mit ihm los, wieso war er heute nur so...so, ja was war er eigentlich..., so deprimiert? War er deprimiert? Nachdenklich stand Tsubasa auf und schlenderte auf den Platz, bis er schließlich vor dem Tor stehen blieb. Grüblerisch lehnte er sich an den Pfosten und verschränkte seine Arme. War deprimiert wirklich der richtige Ausdruck um sein heutiges Verhalten zu erklären? Aber wieso? War er immer noch wegen Ryo verärgert? Eigentlich nicht, seine Wut gegen ihn war genauso schnell verraucht, wie sie gekommen war und ihm tat sein Ausbruch am Nachmittag wirklich leid, er hatte nicht den leisesten Schimmer, welcher Teufel ihn geritten hatte, so auszuflippen und nur wegen ein paar dummen Bemerkungen die Ryo gemacht hatte. Es war wirklich verzwickt. Ryo zog ihn auf, was eigentlich nichts neues war und Sanae..., Sanae verursachte die verschiedensten Gefühle in ihm, die er einfach nicht verstand oder verstehen wollte. Es hatte ihn erheblich gestört, das Sanae mit Koshi Kanda eine Verabredung hatte, eine romantische Verabredung. Bei diesem Gedanken zog sich Tsubasas Herz zusammen. Hatte Ryo vermutlich doch recht? War er Eifersüchtig? Lachend schüttelte er den Kopf, bevor er wieder verstummte und die Stirn runzelte. Nein, wieso sollte er Eifersüchtig sein? Sanae war eine gute Freundin von ihm, genauer betrachtet sogar seine beste Freundin und er wünschte ihr wirklich nur das Beste, denn nur das hatte sie verdient und nichts anderes, aber wieso spürte er bei dem Gedanken Sanae könnte Kanda in ihr Herz schließen ein so merkwürdiges beklemmendes Gefühl in seiner Brust. Er mochte dieses Gefühl nicht, ganz und gar nicht.

„Verdammt!", fluchte Tsubasa auf und schlug mit geballter Faust auf den Pfosten hinter ihm. Erschrocken starrte Tsubasa auf den Pfosten und dann auf seine schmerzende pochende Hand. Seufzend rieb er sich über die schmerzende Stelle. Diese ganze Situation war doch wirklich verhext. Was zum Henker störte ihn so sehr, das er seine Gefühle nicht mehr unter Kontrolle hatte? Das war doch nun wirklich nicht seine Art? Aufgewühlt von seinen Emotionen ging Tsubasa unruhig auf und ab. Bis er schließlich stehen blieb und auf das kleine Mannschaftshäuschen sah. Heute Vormittag schien doch noch alles in Ordnung zu sein und nun? Langsam drehte Tsubasa sich um und sah seinen besten Freund am Rande des Feldes liegen. Langsam ging er zu ihm hin und hob ihn auf.

„Was hältst du denn davon?" Seufzend das auch sein Ball ihm wohl keine neuen Erkenntnisse aufzeigen würde ließ er ihn wieder fallen und schaute grimmig aufs Tor. Tsubasa nahm Anlauf und schoss mit geballter Kraft direkt auf das Tor und beobachtete wie sich der Ball steil in die Luft erhob, sich drehte und mit einem rasenden Tempo ins Netzt knallte. Traurig sah er zum Ball und konnte nur noch aufseufzen.

„Soviel zu meinem besten Freund..., ich bin begeistert wie ich alle meine Freunde heute behandle!" Resignierend schüttelte Tsubasa seinen Kopf und schaute auf seine Uhr. Vielleicht sollte er mal langsam nach Hause gehen, sonst würde sich seine Mutter nur wieder sorgen machen und ihn behätscheln wollen. Ob er nun hier rumgrübelte oder in seinem Zimmer war eh egal...ändern konnte er wohl heute anscheinend sowieso nichts daran.

„Nun erzähl schon, wie war es?"

„Wie war was?"

„Na deine Verabredung!"

„Oh...ganz nett!"

„Nur nett?", Yukari sah Sanae enttäuscht an.

„Na schön, es war unglaublich. Koshi ist wirklich sehr nett. Zuerst hat er mich in ein fünf Sterne Restaurant geführt, wo er die Rechnung übernommen hat und dann ist er mit mir die Strand Promenade entlangspaziert! Ich habe mich schon seit langem nicht mehr so gut unterhalten und nicht einmal fiel das Thema Fußball."

„Wie romantisch", seufzte Yukari auf.

„Und hat er dich geküsst?"

„Nicht richtig!"

„Was heißt das, spann mich doch nicht so auf die Folter!"

„Er war ganz Gentleman, er hat mich nach Hause gebracht und mir einen Guten nacht Kuss gegeben, aber nur auf die Wange."

„Wie Schöööööööööööön!"

„Ja es war wirklich schön, nein eigentlich war es perfekt, aber..."

„Aber Koshi ist nicht Tsubasa", beendete Yukari ihren Satz.

„Nein", seufzte Sanae traurig. Schweigend gingen sie nebeneinander her.

„Und wie war dein Wochenende, wie war das Training der Jungs?"

„Irgendwie bedrückend."

„Wieso denn das?"

„Tja, ich vermute mal, weil Tsubasa einfach nicht aufgetaucht ist."

„Er ist nicht aufgetaucht? Willst du mich auf den Arm nehmen?"

„Nein, will ich nicht. Wir haben uns alle sorgen um ihn gemacht, nach seinem Tobsuchtsanfall am Freitag!"

„Seinen waaaaaaaaaaas? Reden wir hier von Tsubasa Ohzora?"

„Genau den, wir können uns alle keinen Reim darauf machen, aber er ist am Freitag ausgetickt. Er hat sich mit Ryo gestritten und zwar so sehr, das ich es im Mannschaftsraum gehört habe und dann ist er einfach gegangen, hat das Training regelrecht hingeschmissen."

„Aber...aber Tsubasa hat sich noch nie mit jemanden gestritten, er ist immer sanft wie ein Lamm gewesen, jedenfalls solange er nicht spielt."

„Eben und weiß du worum es in dem Streit ging?", grinsend sah Yukari Sanae an.

„Nein, aber du wirst es mir sicherlich gleich mitteilen."

„Es ging um dich."

„Um mich?", verblüfft sah Sanae zu Yukari.

„Um dich, ist es nicht interessant das du solche Emotionen in Tsubasa auslösen kannst."

„Hmm...um was ging es denn?"

„Ryo hat Tsubasa angedeutet, das du nicht ewig auf ihn warten wirst!"

„Er hat was getan. Ryo ist so gut wie erledigt, wo ist er?"

„Beruhige dich Sanae."

„Ich soll mich beruhigen? Wie kann ich Tsubasa jemals wieder unter die Augen treten, jetzt weiß er doch was ich empfinde!"

„Darauf würde ich nicht vertrauen, er schien trotz allem ziemlich Ahnungslos zu sein, selbst als Ryo meinte, das er endlich Aufwachen solle, sonst würde er dich verlieren!"

„Ryo ist Tod, wenn ich ihn in die Finger bekommen sollte"; knurrte Sanae aufgebracht.

„Ich wette das Tsubasa trotzdem keine Ahnung hat, schließlich hat er das alles mehr als wütend herausgeschrieen und Ryo sogar gedroht. Also zum Schluss hat mir Tsubasa wirklich Angst gemacht."

„Das kann doch unmöglich mein Tsubasa gewesen sein?"

„Doch, er war es. Ryo behauptet ja, das er Eifersüchtig ist!"

„Er und Eifersüchtig? Das ist ein schlechter Scherz und auf wen bitte?"

„Auf Kanda."

„Schwachsinn", lachte Sanae. Er hat doch noch nicht einmal mitbekommen das ich Freitag da war. Er hat fleißig auf dem Platz trainiert und mich nicht bemerkt."

„Doch er hat dich bemerkt, aber er hat dich nicht erkannt! Er hat mich doch tatsächlich gefragt, wer du bist", belustigt kicherte Yukari.

„Echt?"

„Ja und ich hätte schwören können das er dich mit seinen Augen verschlang bis er wieder seine typische Mine aufsetzte und auf den Platz lief und ich sage dir er lief wie von einer Tarantel gestochen!"

„Ach Yukari, es wäre zu schön um wahr zu sein, aber wer weiß was er wirklich gedacht hat, wahrscheinlich ob Koshi sich nun auch für Fußball interessiert, du weißt doch das er nur Fußball im Kopf hat!"

„Das ist auch so eine Sache, die er im Streit gegen Ryo erwähnt hat. Er hat behauptet das er nicht nur Fußball im Kopf hätte, auch wenn das jeder behauptet. Glaube mir, wenn ich dir sage das Tsubasa wirklich vor Wut gekocht hat und dadurch viel von seinem Inneren Preis gegeben hat!"

„Hmm, jetzt mache ich mir sorgen um ihn, komm wir beeilen uns, ich muss wissen, ob alles in Ordnung ist, vielleicht ist er ja Krank?" Sanae schnappte sich Yukaris Hand und sprintete im Eiltempo Richtung Schule, doch Tsubasa war noch nicht aufgetaucht. Nervös setzte sich Sanae an ihren Platz, doch auch nachdem der Lehrer eingetreten war, war keine Spur von Tsubasa zu sehen. Was hatte Ryo da nur angerichtet? Wieso war sie bloß nicht da gewesen um diesen dämlichen Streit zu schlichten? Es musste katastrophal gewesen sein, wenn Tsubasa sein Training abbrach um früher zu gehen und dann war er am Samstag nicht beim Training gewesen.

„Oh Tsubasa, ich hoffe dir geht es gut!", flüsterte Sanae in sich hinein.


	4. Zu Spät

**Zu Spät**

„Verdammt, wieso hast du mich denn nicht geweckt?"

„Habe ich doch, du hast mir sogar geantwortet!", erwiderte Tsubasas Mutter belustigt.

„Wirklich?, habe ich nicht mitbekommen, ist jetzt auch egal, nun werde ich eh zu spät kommen. Das ist mir ja noch nie passiert", schimpfte Tsubasa, während er sich in aller Eile die Schuhe zuband und sich die Jacke seiner Schuluniform überwarf.

„Tsubasa, willst du denn nichts frühstücken?"

„Keine Zeit, ich kann von Glück reden, wenn ich nicht nachsitzen muss!"

Kopfschüttelnd sah Frau Ohzora ihrem Sohn hinter her, seit Freitag war er irgendwie durcheinander, er war nicht richtig hier in dieser Welt. Etwas machte ihm zu schaffen und zwar so sehr, das er seinen Fußball heute morgen zu Hause vergessen hatte. Noch nicht einmal am Wochenende hatte er ihn angerührt. Sie seufzte auf. Tsubasa war zwar schon achtzehn, doch sie würde sich noch sehr lange Sorgen um ihn machen. Was würde sie nur machen, wenn er erst mal in Brasilien war? Sie würde ihn sehr vermissen. Es würde einsam ohne ihn hier sein, aber für Tsubasa war es auch nicht einfacher, so weit weg von seinen Freunden und von seiner Familie in einem fremden Land. Ob es ihm schwer fiel das alles zu verlassen? Ganz bestimmt, er liebte schließlich Nankatsu, vielleicht war es ja auch das was ihn so zu schaffen machte? Sein Abschluss und somit sein neues Leben rückte immer näher oder vielleicht hatte ihr Sohn ja auch Liebeskummer? Bei diesem Gedanken musste sie lächeln. Außer mit Sanae hatte er eigentlich keinen näheren Kontakt mit Mädchen, obwohl es ihn an angeboten gewiss nicht mangelte, er wies sie alle immer sehr geschickt ab. Hatte Sanae ihm den Kopf verdreht? Aber dann dürfte Tsubasa keinen Liebeskummer haben. Sanae war doch schon seit der Grundschule schon total in ihn verliebt. Vielleicht war es aber auch eine der anderen Beetreuerinnen, wie hießen die noch mal gleich. Yukari und eine...gewisse Kumi.

Seufzend stand Tsubasa vor den geschlossenen Schultoren, er hätte es sich ja gleich denken können, dann könnte er ja ebenso gut wieder nach Hause gehen. Eigentlich war es ihm ganz recht, er war nicht gerade erpicht darauf seinen Freunden gegenüber zu treten. Er hatte sich nicht gerade friedlich am Freitag verhalten. Aber der ganze Stress. Das Training, die bevorstehenden Prüfungen und die Vorbereitungen für Brasilien hatten seinen Tribut gefordert. Nachdenklich ging Tsubasa in den Park und ließ sich auf eine Bank nieder. Jeder hatte schließlich mal einen schlechten Tag und er war schließlich auch nur ein ganz normaler Mensch. Grübelnd blickte er auf einen See. Die Sonne spiegelte sein Spiegelbild. War es richtig nach Brasilien zu gehen? Es musste richtig sein. Nichts hatte er mehr im Leben gewollt, als eine Chance zu erhalten Profi zu werden. Er wollte soviel wie möglich lernen und dann nach Japan zurückkehren, um in der National Mannschaft zu spielen. Zusammen mit Genzo Wakabayashi und Taro Misaki. Sie hatten sich geschworen den Titel für Japan zu gewinnen und dafür musste er ins Ausland, egal was es ihn kosten würde. Er musste einer der besten Fußballspieler werden..., nein, er wollte der Beste von allen werden. Er würde ja nicht für immer in Brasilien sein, nur für einige Jahre. Die Zeit würde schnell vergehen. Seine Eltern und seine Freunde sollten stolz auf ihn sein. Seufzend stand er wieder auf. Der Park war wirklich wunderschön, wieso war ihm das eigentlich nie aufgefallen?

„Weil du immer nur Fußball im Kopf hattest", beantwortete sich Tsubasa seine Frage selber. Vielleicht hatten seine Freunde ja doch recht. Er sollte die letzte Zeit, wo er noch in Japan war genießen. Vielleicht würde er mal wieder ins Kino gehen. Im Kino war er schon seit Jahren nicht mehr oder er würde einfach mal einen Tag am Strand verbringen. Er würde seine restliche Zeit Jedenfalls nicht nur mit Fußball verbringen. Das wäre doch gelacht, wenn er es nicht schaffen würde, sich auf andere Sachen zu konzentrieren. Na ja, aber zu aller erst, würde er nach Hause gehen und mal sehen, ob seine Mutter nicht doch noch etwas vom Frühstück übrig gelassen hat.

Ungeduldig trommelte Sanae immer wieder mit ihren Fingern auf ihren Pult herum, was ihr schon des öfteren einen nervigen Blick ihrer Mitschüler eingebracht hatte. Seufzend starrte sie immer auf den leeren Platz von Tsubasa. Wieso war er heute nicht in der Schule? Sollte er nicht heute damit beginnen, das Training der jüngeren zu überwachen? Das war doch echt zum...

„Hey Sanae!"

Abrupt wurde Sanae aus ihren Gedanken gerissen und wandte sich zu dem Störenfried um.

„Was?", herrschte sie Ryo an.

„Wenn du dir solche sorgen um Tsubasa machst, dann besuch ihn doch nach der Schule."

„Wie kommst du denn auf den Gedanken, das ich mir um Tsubasa sorgen mache? Er ist doch schon groß und kann gewiss auf sich selber aufpassen", erwiderte Sanae patzig mit hochroten Wangen.

„Ja, ja...jetzt sei doch nicht gleich so kratzbürstig, aber..", schelmisch lugte Ryo zu ihr hinüber..., „wenn du nicht gerade an ihn gedacht hast, wieso bist du dann so rot im Gesicht?"

„Ich bin nicht rot!"

„Bist du wohl!"

„Bin ich nicht!"

„Hey ihr beiden", streng musterte sie der Lehrer. „Falls ihr es noch nicht bemerkt haben solltet, wir haben Unterricht, also Ryo mäßige dich und mach deine Aufgaben und Sanae...um so schneller du fertig wirst, desto eher kannst du deinen Tsubasa einen Besuch abstatten und wenn du schon dabei bist..., kannst du ihm auch gleich die Aufgaben die wir heute durchgenommen haben bringen!"

„Aber er ist nicht mein Tsubasa", versuchte sich Sanae zu rechtfertigen, doch der strenge Blick den ihr Lehrer ihr zuwarf, ließ sie auf der Stelle verstummen. Murrend machte sie sich über ihre Aufgaben her, während sie erfolglos versuchte das Gekicher ihrer Klasse zu überhören...

„Oh, hallo Sanae."

"Guten Tag Frau Ohzora!"

„Was kann ich denn für dich tun?"

„Ich wollte mich nur nach Tsubasa erkundigen, da er heute nicht in der Schule war und ihm seien Aufgaben bringen!"

„Ach so ja, komm rein. Ihn geht es ganz gut. Er hatte heute nur verschlafen!"

„Ach so, Gott sei dank, dann ist er nicht krank?"

„Nein, er ist putzmunter, sozusagen!"

„Sozusagen?"

„Na ja, er ist seit einigen Tagen ziemlich grüblerisch, ist vielleicht etwas vorgefallen?"

„Hmm, eigentlich nicht, er hat sich nur mit Ryo gestritten, aber das ist denke ich halb so schlimm, wir haben uns nur alle etwas erschrocken, da er richtig ausgeflippt ist."

„Oh wirklich? Am besten du gehst mal zu ihm, vielleicht freut er sich ja dich zu sehen!"

„Ja, das mache ich Frau Ohzora."

Verflixt, das er wegen Brasilien nun Portugiesisch lernen musste. Carlos hatte aber auch wirklich kein Erbarmen mit ihm, eine ganze Lektion an einem Tag war einfach viel zuviel... Seufzend schloss Tsubasa sein Vokabelheft und lehnte seinen Kopf auf den Schreibtisch. Sein Blick fiel auf seinen Fußball.

„Nein Tsubasa du bleibst stark, du lernst jetzt noch eine Weile und dann gehst du vielleicht ein wenig spazieren", versuchte er sich selber zu motivieren, was ihm wohl nicht so ganz gelingen wollte. Erschöpft schloss seine Augen, als es an der Tür klopfte.

„Herein?"

„Hallo Tsubasa!"

Erschrocken riss er wieder seine Augen auf und wurde blass.

„Sanae?"

Stumm blickten sie sich an. Bis Sanae sich einen Ruck gab und auf ihn zuging, bis sie schließlich vor ihm stehen blieb. Halb gequält lächelte sie ihn an.

„Ich wollte nur mal sehen wie es dir geht, wir haben uns alle sorgen gemacht, da du heute nicht in der Schule warst und am Wochenende hast du dich auch nicht blicken lassen!"

„Ach so...ja...hmm, ich hatte viel zu tun. Tut mir leid, das ich nicht Bescheid gesagt habe, aber im Moment habe ich wirklich sehr viel Stress", entschuldigte er sich bei ihr.

„Ist schon gut", schmunzelte sie, „Hauptsache du bist nicht krank."

„Keine Angst, mich haut so schnell nichts um", grinste er sie an.

„Ja, ich weiß!"

Stille herrschte wieder, schließlich räusperte sich Tsubasa wieder.

„Sanae?", begann er etwas verlegen.

„Ja?", hauchte sie ihm leise entgegen.

„Ich...!"

Fragend sah Sanae ihn an, als ihr Handy plötzlich klingelte und Tsubasa sofort verstummen ließ.

Sanae verfluchte innerlich die Technik, sie hatte das Gefühl gehabt, das Tsubasa ihr etwas wichtiges sagen wollte, seufzend kramte sie in ihrer Tasche nach dem Störenfried und ging ran.

„Nakazawa!"

„Oh...du bist es..."

Erleichtert das Sanaes Handy geklingelt hatte, bevor er noch etwas unüberlegtes zu ihr gesagt hätte, dauernd kam in ihm die Erinnerung hoch, was er gefühlt hatte, als er sie am vergangenen Freitag gesehen hatte. Sie hatte so wunderschön ausgesehen, was jetzt aber nicht heißen sollte, das sie sonst nicht schön war...sie war schön..., nur eben anders schön, es war einfach eine ganz neue Erfahrung für ihn gewesen und er wusste nicht im mindesten wie er damit umgehen sollte. Ein wenig bewundernd musterte Tsubasa ihr Gesicht. Sie hatte so ein niedliches Grübchen, wenn sie lächelte...irgendwie ließ ihr lachen, sein Herz um einige Takte höher schlagen, als es eigentlich sollte...seufzend schüttelte Tsubasa seinen Kopf, solche Gedanken sollte er nicht haben. Es war schließlich Sanae, die gute alte Sanae, von der er da dachte..., seine beste Freundin, die Person mit der er über alles reden konnte. Seine Sorgen, seine Ängste teilen konnte, die ihm stets mit Rat und Tat zur Seite stand und ihn kräftig unterstützte, bei allem was er tat.

Trotzdem konnte Tsubasa nicht anders als zu lächeln., als er wieder Sanaes Grübchen sehen konnte.

„Ok, dann bis gleich Koshi, ich freue mich darauf!"

Schlagartig verdunkelte sich Tsubasas Gesicht, als er den Namen Koshi vernahm. Vergessen war das Herzklopfen, das Lächeln, das ihn eben noch verzaubert hatte...Tsubasa spürte wieder ein dumpfes Gefühl von Leere in sich, einer Leere die er einfach nicht verstand, gemischt von... von...ja von was überhaupt..., war es hass?...Hass auf Koshi Kanda?

„Huhu Tsubasa, jemand zu Hause?"

Verwirrt blickte er zu Sanae hinunter, die mit wild fuchtelnden Armen vor ihm stand.

„Hast du etwas gesagt?", verwirrt sah er sie an.

Belustigt sah Sanae zu Tsubasa.

„Wo warst du nur wieder mit deinen Gedanken, lass mich raten...beim Fußball?"

„Fußball?", erwiderte er verdattert.

„Na du weißt schon, dieses runde etwas, das du so heiß und innig liebst und ohne ihn nicht sein kannst!"

„Oh..,du meinst meinen Fußball!"

„Das sagte ich gerade", streng musterte sie ihn und legte eine Hand flach auf seine Stirn ab. „Nein..., Fieber scheinst du nicht zu haben!"

„Was soll das Sanae", verärgert schüttelte er ihre Hand ab.

„Was ist denn mit dir los?"

„Nichts", blockte er ab.

„Na schön, wenn du es sagst, wird es wohl stimmen, also schieß los!"

„Hä...?"

„Du wolltest mir doch etwas sagen, bevor mein Handy geklingelt hatte?"

„Ach das", winkte Tsubasa ab. „Nicht so wichtig!"

„Oh, ach so..., na dann...", traurig sah sie zu Tsubasa an und seufzte. „Dann geh ich wohl mal wieder."

„Sanae?"

„Ja?"

„Schau nicht so traurig, das steht dir nicht!"

„Tsubasa?", verwundert sah sie zu Tsubasa, der sie nun wieder etwas anlächelte.

„Oh...bevor ich es vergesse...", schnell kramte sie in ihrer Schultasche..., „hier das sind die Aufgaben, die wir heute durchgenommen haben!"

„Oh...das wäre doch nicht nötig gewesen", erwiderte er ironisch. „Na toll, noch mehr Aufgaben, die ich erledigen muss."

„Tja, wer zu spät kommt, dem bestraft das Leben!", lachte Sanae schon wieder vergnügt auf.

„Das sollte ich mir wohl merken oder?", grinsend fasste sich Tsubasa an seinen Hinterkopf und blickte verlegen zu Sanae, die nur noch losprusten konnte. Schmollend beobachtete Tsubasa sie und zuckte nur noch mit seinen Schultern, als er in ihr lachen mit ein stimmte doch so vergnügt wie er ihr gegenüber tat fühlte er sich überhaupt nicht, doch es war das einzige was er tun konnte um seinen dicken Klos im Hals los zu werden, bei der Vorstellung wie Sanae sich wiederholt mit Koshi Kanda traf.


	5. Die Erkenntnis

**Die Erkenntnis**

Am nächsten Tag war Tsubasas Laune auch nicht besser. Immer wieder warf er, während der Mittagspause Koshi Kanda giftige Blicke zu. Wie konnte er es wagen Sanae für sich zu vereinnahmen? Wer war dieser Typ eigentlich genauer? Finster beobachtete er Koshi, der gerade Sanae etwas ins Ohr flüsterte und sie darauf in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach.

„Du solltest es ihr endlich sagen?"

Verwundert blickte Tsubasa seinen Tischnachbarn an.

„Ich weiß nicht wovon du sprichst Taki."

„Oh Tsubasa...allmählich glaube ich, das Ryo recht hatte. Du musst aufwachen, sonst hast du sie verloren!"

„Fängt das schon wieder an", genervt rollte Tsubasa seine Augen.

„Taki hat aber recht, mischte sich nun auch Kisugi mit ein. „Gebe dir endlich einen Ruck!"

„Einen Ruck geben? Was meinst du denn damit schon wieder?"

„Och Tsubasa...jetzt tu doch nicht so begriffsstutzig!"

„Begriffsstutzig?", ziemlich verwirrt schaute Tsubasa abwechselnd zwischen Taki und Kisugi hin und her. „Könnt ihr euch verdammt noch mal klarer ausdrücken?"

„Ich gebe es auf", murrte Kisugi, während Taki nur grinsend seinen Kopf schütteln konnte.

„Na ist doch logisch Tsubasa", griente Taki vergnügt. „Gesteh Sanae endlich was du für sie empfindest!"

„Was soll ich denn empf...", er stockte... „oh, du meinst doch nicht etwa, das ich..., das sie..., das wir...?", ungläubig, schon fast fassungslos starrte Tsubasa Taki an, als ob er nicht ganz richtig im Kopf wäre, bevor er seinen Blick auf Sanae richtete. Ein unglaubig warmes Gefühl durchströmte seinen Körper, heiße röte schoss ihm ins Gesicht, verlegen schaute er zum Boden, als ob es dort plötzlich etwas sehr interessantes zu sehen gäbe. „So ein Unsinn", murmelte Tsubasa.

„Pst Sanae?"

„Ja, was ist denn Yukari?"

„Sieh mal zu Tsubasa hinüber!"

„Verwundert lächelte sie Koshi entschuldigend an und wandte ihren Blick in die Richtung, in der Yukari zeigte und begegnete direkt seinen Blick. Er schien sie durchdringend, fast schon sehnsuchtsvoll anzusehen. Verwirrt schüttelte Sanae ihren Kopf, was dachte sie denn da gerade, ihr Tsubasa doch nicht... nie im Leben. Hör endlich auf dir Hoffnungen zu machen Sanae Nakazawa. Da ist nichts und da wird wohl auch in der Zukunft nichts sein...konzentrier dich lieber auf Koshi, er scheint dich jedenfalls sehr zu mögen und in dir mehr zu sehen, als nur einen guten Freund, eine Putzfrau und ne gute Krankenschwester..., schimpfte Sanae innerlich mit sich selber und wandte ihren Blick schon aus trotz von Tsubasa ab und schenkte Koshi ihr allerschönstes lächeln.

Koshi wiederum hatte den Blick natürlich wahrgenommen, den Sanae Tsubasa zugeworfen hatte. Mit tödlichen Blick musterte er nun diesen und blitzte ihn gefährlich an. Dieser Zwerg sollte es nur wagen in sein Territorium einzudringen, er würde ihn zu Hackfleisch verarbeiten...war ihm doch schnurz das er hier der große Macker war...,nur weil er hier so ein erfolgreicher Kicker war, sollte er nicht denken, das er einem Kanda gleich kam. Er mochte im Fußball der größte sein, aber vom Boxsport hatte er nicht den leisesten Schimmer und bei bedarf würde er es ihm sogar gerne zeigen..., er sollte es ruhig versuchen. Hämisch grinste er, bis Sanae sich abrupt umdrehte und ihn anlächelte.

„Koshi ist irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung, du schaust so finster?"

„Es ist nichts Sanae, komm lass uns ein wenig raus gehen", ohne ihre Antwort abzuwarten, schnappte sich Kanda Sanaes Hand und zog sie hinter sich her Richtung Ausgang.

„Oh, oh...Tsubasa, ich glaube du hast einen Rivalen, den du ernst nehmen solltest", erwiderte Kisugi nun wieder etwas gefasster!"

„Nun hört aber mal auf mit diesen Kindereien", erwiderte Tsubasa etwas gesetzter und versuchte den Drang Sanae Hinterherzustarren zu ignorieren. „Ich finde das langsam nicht mehr witzig!"

„Hey..ist ja gut Tsubasa", beruhigend legte Taki seine Hand auf seine Schulter. „Wir meinen es doch nicht so...wir wollten dir doch nur einen kleinen Schubs in die richtige Richtung verpassen, damit du deine Chance nicht vertust."

„Falls ich Interesse an Sanae haben sollte...und ich sage falls..., dann kann ich die Sache ganz gut alleine regeln", bemerkte Tsubasa garstig.

„Ja...das sieht man", entgegnete Taki amüsiert, „aber wenn du meinst...nur nimm das nicht auf die leichte Schulter, so nett Kanda auch scheint, er ist auf der Schule als Schläger berüchtigt...hat dauernd ärger mit der Schulbehörde!"

Erschrocken blickte Tsubasa drein, war das etwa ihr ernst? Wieso traf sich Sanae mit so einem?

„Nun schau nicht so verbissen", Sanae wird er schon nichts tun, aber vielleicht ja dir?", erwiderte Taki leichthin und fing wieder an zu grinsen, ..."falls er dich als Konkurrenten betrachtet!"

„Ach und wieso sollte er das tun", fragte Tsubasa ohne auf sein Grinsen näher einzugehen.

„Also Tsubasa", prustete Kisugi los. „Dein Blick ist ein offenes Buch in dem nun wirklich jeder hier lesen kann...du hast ja fast angefangen zu sabbern, als du zu ihr hinüber geschaut hast."

„Ich hoffe, das du darauf nicht ernsthaft eine Antwort von mir erwartest", erwiderte Tsubasa nun schon nicht mehr ganz so gelassen.

„Ach..nun gib es endlich zu, das du Sanae liebst. Du bist doch erst so durcheinander, seid Kanda mit Sanae flirtet..., da warst du dir deine Sache viel zu sicher, bete mal, das dies kein Fehler war", versuchte Taki ihm verständlich zu machen.

„Jetzt reicht es mir aber", wurde Tsubasa nun etwas lauter, so das es um ihn herum auf einmal Still wurde. „Noch einmal zum mitschreiben. Ich bin nicht an ihr interessiert, sie ist eine gute Freundin und mehr nicht, es ist mir völlig egal, mit wem Sanae flirtet und wenn es der Kaiser persönlich wäre. Ich liebe sie nicht..., ich liebe nur eine Sache und das ist Fußball, das war schon immer so und so leid es mir tut euch enttäuschen zu müssen, das wird auch immer so bleiben!"

„Du bist also kein kleines bisschen wegen ihr durcheinander?", fragte Kisugi noch einmal nach.

„Nein", brüllte Tsubasa so laut, das es nun wirklich jeder der hier anwesenden gehört hatte.

„Bist du dir da wirklich sicher", betonte Taki schärfer als beabsichtigt.

„Das wird mir hier zu blöd", aufgebracht stand Tsubasa auf und stampfte gerade aus davon.

„Äh Tsubasa", rief Kisugi ihm hinter her, so das Tsubasa mit dem Rücken zu ihm noch einmal stehen blieb.

„Wenn du nicht durcheinander bist, wo ist denn dein über alles geliebter Fußball und wieso willst du gerade in die Kantinenküche?

Mit Feuerroten Wangen drehte sich Tsubasa auf den Absatz um, kurz runzelte er seine Stirn, bis es ihm wieder einfiel.

„Mein Ball ist zu Hause..., habt ihr etwa was dagegen? Mit schnellen Schritten machte er kehrt und steuerte Richtung Ausgang zu. Tsubasa versuchte das ganze Gekicher zu überhören, er hatte sich gerade völlig lächerlich gemacht und war sich dieser Tatsache völlig bewusst. Zielstrebig schritt er weiter aus, bis er Sanae an der Tür stehen sah. Tsubasa wurde kreidebleich, als er sie dort stehen sah, ihre Augen schimmerten feucht, hatte sie etwa alles gehört? Alles was er über sie gesagt hatte. Oh Gott..., bitte nicht!, flehte er innerlich. Tsubasa blieb stehen, als er sah das Sanae auf ihn zu kam, er wollte gerade seine Hand nach ihr ausstrecken, als sie an ihm vorbeischritt, so als würden sie sich nicht kennen, lächelnd ging sie zu Yukari und drehte sich nicht einmal mehr zu ihm um. Völlig starr stand Tsubasa an der Tür, was hatte er nur getan, was hatte er angerichtet? Es war gelogen..., er liebte nicht nur seinen Fußball..., nein...so verrückt es ihm auch erschien..., so begriff Tsubasa doch, das dieses Mädchen ihm die Welt bedeutete, seine Sanae...doch im selben Atemzug begriff Tsubasa auch, das er sie wahrscheinlich mit seine Worten für immer von sich gestoßen hatte. Tränen benetzten seine Augen, als er sich das verinnerlichte..., wagte er es nicht seinen Kopf zu wenden, um nach Sanae zu sehen. Langsam bewegte er sich Vorwärts, mit schweren bedächtigen Schritten, bis er schließlich auf den Schulhof trat und direkt in Koshi Kandas spöttisches Gesicht sah. So unschuldig wie es nur ging schlenderte Kanda an Tsubasa vorbei.

„Du wirst verlieren, du Gnom..., sie wird mir gehören", flüsterte er Tsubasa ins Ohr, während er an ihm vorbei ging und lachend in der Kantine verschwand. Tsubasa konnte Wiederrum seinen Tränen freien lauf lassen, so fühlte es sich also an, wenn man innerlich verbrannte. Er war ein Dummkopf, wieso hatte er es nicht schon viel eher bemerkt..., gut er hatte es bemerkt, aber er hatte es nicht verstanden, oder wollte es nicht verstehen, doch nun verstand er..., er verstand zu gut, was sein Herz schon die ganze Zeit über gewusst hatte. Er liebte Sanae Nakazawa, doch gleichzeitig wusste er das er ihr seien liebe niemals zeigen konnte und durfte, es war einfach ihr gegenüber nicht fair. In einem halben Jahr würde er Japan für viele Jahre verlassen, sie würde ja wohl kaum mit ihm kommen wollen...,obwohl dies ohnehin ja keine Rolle mehr spielen würde, er hatte sie sowieso verloren. Sie würde ihm wohl kaum seine Worte verzeihen, denn dann würde er zugeben doch etwas für sie zu empfinden und das wollte er ja vermeiden. Es würde sie unglücklich machen, wenn er fort ging und er wollte sie nicht traurig sehen, sie sollte glücklich werden ohne ihn und so sehr ihn das schmerzte, er würde wohl damit leben müssen...,aber Kanda würde sie nicht bekommen, er war nicht der Richtige...,er würde seine Sanae nur ins Unglück stürzen. Kanda hatte etwas an sich das Tsubasa überhaupt nicht gefiel. Grübelnd ging er ins Klassenzimmer um seine Sporttasche zu holen, es war Zeit mit dem Training der jüngeren zu beginnen, vielleicht konnte er sich so wenigstens für einige Zeit ablenken, nicht an seine neu entdeckten Gefühle denken und daran, das sein ganzes Leben, das er seit Jahren geplant hatte sich im Chaos aufzulösen begann. Er wollte immer noch nach Brasilien, nichts wollte er mehr...doch, als er an seinen Traum dachte und daran das er alles tun würde um ihn sich zu erfüllen, jedes Opfer bringen, das nötig war...so hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, das ihn die Liebe einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen könnte, um vollkommen glücklich zu werden mit seinem Traum Profifußballer zu werden.


	6. Abgewandt

**Abgewandt**

Mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen schaute Sanae zum Platz und beobachtete Tsubasa beim Training, wenigstens wusste sie nun woran sie bei ihm war. Er würde sie niemals lieben, er hatte es laut gesagt. Ihre ganzen Hoffnungen, die sie noch gehegt hatte, waren mit diesen Worten zerstört worden. Jetzt hatte sie wenigstens die Chance über ihn hinwegzukommen, sie musste stark sein und ihre Gefühle, die sie für ihn hegte, vergessen. Ihre Entscheidung, die sie gestern getroffen hatte, war das einzig Richtige gewesen, um ihn vergessen zu können. Es war ganz einfach. Sie musste vergessen dass sie ihn über alles liebte. Entschlossen wirbelte sie herum, um ihre Arbeit zu verrichten, so wie sie es jeden Tag tat, und das seit mehr als drei langen Jahren. Sie trug die verschmutzten Trikots zum waschen, hängte die sauberen zum trocknen auf, überprüfte die Anzahl der Bälle, notierte sich was neu besorgt werden musste und bereitete ihre berühmten Zuckerzitronen vor, die sie den Jungs gleich zur Erfrischung bringen würde, aber zuvor schleppte sie stapelweise Handtücher nach draußen und füllte frisches Wasser in verschiedene Behälter. Sanae war so in ihre Arbeit vertieft, dass sie Kumis Blick nicht bemerkte, die den ganzen Tag Sanae und Tsubasa beobachtet hatte. Sie war regelrecht verwirrt, bis jetzt hätte sie schwören können, dass Sanae starke Gefühle für Tsubasa hegte, doch nun war sie sich nicht mehr so sicher..., hatte sie etwa alles Missverstanden? Sanae war so gleichgültig, es war irgendwie..., als ob es ihr überhaupt nichts ausmachte, dass Tsubasa vor der gesamten Schule verkündet hatte, das er Sanae niemals würde lieben können. Entsprach das wirklich der Wahrheit? Konnte es wirklich sein, dass Tsubasa kein Interesse an Sanae hatte? Hatte sie selber dann eine Chance bei Tsubasa oder war es sein ernst, dass er nur seinen Fußball liebte? War in seinem Herzen denn neben seiner Leidenschaft für den Fußball, kein Platz für eine Freundin? Konnte sie sein Herz gewinnen. Zerstreut beobachtete Kumi ihren Schwarm. Kumi mochte Sanae, sie war immer sehr nett zu ihr gewesen und ein wenig leid tat sie ihr schon. Sie hatte sie zwar immer ein wenig als Konkurrentin in der Gunst Tsubasas gesehen, aber wie sie praktisch vor versammelter Mannschaft abgefertigt wurde, fand sie nicht richtig..., ob Sanae nun etwas für Tsubasa empfand oder nicht, war egal. Tsubasa sollte sich bei ihr entschuldigen...

„Hey Kumi", rief Sanae. „Jetzt träum doch nicht so durch die Gegend, hilf mir lieber!" Völlig aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, dauerte es eine Weile bis Kumi bemerkte dass Sanae mit ihr sprach.

„Oh, tut mir leid", entschuldigte sie sich.

„Wo warst du denn nur wieder mit deinen Gedanken? Es ist doch immer dasselbe mit dir!", erwiderte Sanae etwas aufgebracht.

„Ich hab doch gesagt dass es mir Leid tut..."

„Schon gut... hier...", Sanae drückte Kumi eine Kiste mit Erfrischungen an die Brust. „Sei so lieb und sorge dafür, dass alle etwas bekommen..., die Zitronenscheiben habe ich schon fertig zubereitet, du musst sie nur noch aus dem Kühlschrank holen. Hier sind die Schlüssel, ich weiß nämlich nicht ob Yukari noch kommt, sei also so lieb und schließe nachher ab, ja?"

„Hä?" Verdutzt schaute Kumi zu Sanae, die schon auf dem Rückweg war, zum Mannschaftsraum, um ihre restlichen Sachen zu holen. „Jetzt warte doch mal, heißt das etwa, ich bin jetzt hier alleine?"

„Stimmt, du hast es erfasst, ich habe keine Zeit. Ich muss noch lernen, schließlich rückt der Abschluss und die bevorstehenden Prüfungen immer näher!"

„Ja...aber ich..."

„Du schaffst das schon und sonst fragst du nachher einfach Tsubasa, der weiß was zu tun ist!"

„Tsubasa?"

„Ja sicher, er ist schließlich immer der Letzte, der vom Platz geht und heute sowieso, als Co- Trainer der Jüngeren, kann er nicht so einfach gehen!"

„Ich verstehe..."

„Also dann... ich muss los. Sonst fragt sicher Ryo wo ich solange bleibe!" Sanae sah Kumi noch einmal zögernd an. „Falls alle Stricke reißen..., ich bin in der Bibliothek..., aber ich denke..., dass du es schon packen wirst!" Sanae ließ ihren Blick wehmütig ein letztes Mal über den Platz schweifen, ehe sie sich erneut abwandte und nicht mehr zurückblickte.

„Los Shirato, mehr Tempo...", rief Tsubasa nörgelig. Kopfschüttelnd beobachtete er seine Mannschaft und seufzte. Wenn das in dem Tempo weiter ging, dann wären sie im nächsten Jahr mit der Grundtechnik noch nicht durch. Im Augenwinkel bemerkte er wie Sanae auf ihn zu kam, voll bepackt mit Erfrischungen.

„Also gut Jungs, Pause..., ihr habt zehn Minuten..., erfrischt euch ein wenig." Unzufrieden nahm er sich das Handtuch, das ihm hingehalten wurde und zog überrascht eine Augenbraue hoch. „Kumi...du?"

„Überrascht?", lächelte Kumi ihn zuckersüß an.

„Äh...nein,...das heißt irgendwie schon...hm...", suchend blickte Tsubasa sich um. „Sag mal wo ist denn Sanae, sonst hat Sie uns doch immer die Erfrischungen gebracht!"

„Sanae musste dringend weg, sie hat mir für heute die volle Verantwortung gegeben!"

„Ach so...", etwas enttäuscht nahm sich Tsubasa eine Zitronenscheibe und lutschte lustlos an ihr herum. Wahrscheinlich traf sie sich wieder mit diesem Kanda...

Skeptisch musterte Kumi Tsubasa. Sie hatte es doch gleich geahnt! So gleichgültig wie er allen anderen weismachen wollte, war ihm Sanae wohl doch nicht. „Es wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen um wahr zu sein", murmelte Kumi leise vor sich hin.

„Wie bitte?", fragend schenkte Tsubasa ihr nun seine Aufmerksamkeit.

„Ach nichts", erwiderte Kumi traurig und setzte sofort wieder ein Lächeln auf.

„Du hast doch etwas gesagt?"

„Es ist nicht so wichtig..., Sag mal, warum belügst du hier jeden, eingeschlossen dich selbst?"

Verdutzt sah Tsubasa zu ihr hinunter.

„Was meinst du Kumi?"

„Na ich meine Sanae senpai!"

Sofort verdunkelten sich Tsubasas Augen.

„Das geht dich nichts an!"

Erschrocken zuckte Kumi zusammen und nickte zögernd.

„Du hast recht, aber mir kannst du nichts vormachen...du empfindest mehr für sie, als du zugibst!"

Erschrocken weiteten sich Tsubasas Augen. War es wirklich so offensichtlich? Wenn er es noch nicht einmal schaffte seine Gefühle vor Kumi zu verbergen, wie sollte er es dann bei Sanae schaffen? Tsubasa war über diesen Gedanken entsetzt und senkte traurig seinen Kopf, nicht das er es versuchen musste, vor ihr seine Gefühle zu verbergen, denn sie behandelte ihn, als wäre er Luft. Seit der Szene gestern Mittag im Speisesaal, ignorierte Sanae ihn gewissendlich und ob er es nun wahr haben wollte oder nicht, es schmerzte ihn mehr, als alles andere.

„Tsubasa senpai?", sanft legte Kumi ihre Hand auf seinen Arm. „Entschuldige dich bei ihr. Sie hat es nicht verdient von dir so behandelt zu werden. Was für Gründe du auch hast, wende dich nicht von ihr ab!"

„Kumi ich...", Tsubasa verstummte, als er plötzlich Tränen in ihren Augen glitzern sah. Bedeutete ihr Sanae als Freundin wirklich soviel? Er hatte eigentlich immer den Eindruck gehabt, dass sich beide zwar akzeptierten, aber keine tiefere Freundschaft vorhanden war.

„Bitte", schluchzte Kumi auf. „Bitte entschuldige dich!" Mit diesen Worten ließ sie Tsubasa stehen und rannte in das Mannschaftshaus zurück.

„Ach Kumi...du hast ja recht...", flüsterte Tsubasa ihr hinterher und seufzte. Warum musste es auch so verdammt kompliziert sein? Würde er nicht nach Brasilien gehen, dann würde er vieles anders machen, ein Teil von ihm wünschte sich auf einmal hier in Japan bleiben zu können, doch der andere Teil von ihm war stärker. Er musste nach Brasilien, komme was wolle, nur da hätte er die Chance auf eine Karriere als Profikicker..., hier in Japan wären seine Chancen mit den Besten der Weltbesten mithalten zu können, sehr gering, wenn nicht sogar aussichtslos!

„Hey Sanae", begrüßte Manabu sie. „Du kommst spät!"

„Ja ich weiß", entschuldigte sich Sanae und sah sich suchend um. „Ich bin einfach nicht weggekommen!"

„Verstehe..., falls du Ryo suchst, der ist noch nicht da!"

„Ach und wo ist er?"

„Er wollte wohl noch schnell zu Tsubasa, angeblich hat er sein Geschichtsbuch eingesteckt!"

„Typisch Ryo! Um Ausreden war er noch nie verlegen", grummelte Sanae vor sich hin. „Dabei dachte ich, dass er mit uns auf die Oberschule wollte, aber wenn das so weiter geht, sehe ich echt schwarz um ihn!"

„Sanae, seit wann bist du denn unter die Streber gegangen? Zum lernen musste man dich doch auch immer überreden?"

„Ich hatte es ja auch nicht so nötig, wie Ryo", verteidigte sich Sanae hitzig.

„Ist ja schon gut", lachte Manabu auf, wurde dann aber wieder ernst. „Die Prüfungen werden bestimmt sehr schwer werden, wir müssen jede Zeit die wir haben nutzen um zu lernen, ich begreife nicht, wie du neben der Lernerei noch deine Beschäftigung als Betreuerin nachgehen kannst. Ich bewundere dich wirklich dafür!"

„Brauchst du nicht, denn ich habe diesen Job bereits an den Nagel gehangen. Heute war mein letzter Tag!

„Wie jetzt?", geschockt starrte Manabu sie an.

„Hab ich dich jetzt überrascht?"

„Das begreife ich jetzt aber nicht. Geht es dir etwa nicht gut? Oder wieso hast du deinen heißgeliebten Job an den Nagel gehangen? Du bist doch gerne bei den Jungs?"

„Das verstehst du nicht", wich Sanae seiner Frage aus.

„Ja, aber Sanae...das passt doch überhaupt nicht zu dir?"

„Du weißt doch, die Prüfungen...und die Jungs sind doch auch nicht mehr jeden Tag beim Training, wir müssen uns alle gut vorbereiten!"

„Das hat dich vorher doch auch nicht gestört...irgendetwas muss doch da passiert sein?" Skeptisch musterte Manabu Sanae.

„Hmm...ist es etwa wegen Tsubasa?"

„Tsubasa? Wie kommst du denn auf diesen Gedanken?" Kopfschüttelnd setzte sich Sanae hin und kramte in ihrer Schultasche nach ihren Büchern.

„Vielleicht erträgst du den Gedanken nicht, dass er uns bald verlässt?"

„Du spinnst doch", lachte Sanae gekünstelt auf. "Wieso sollte mich das stören? Ist doch toll, das er seinen Traum wahr machen kann...Manabu, du kommst vielleicht auf merkwürdige Ideen!"

„Stört es dich denn überhaupt nicht, du überraschst mich immer wieder. Ich dachte du liebst ihn?"

„Schrei doch noch lauter", erwiderte Sanae säuerlich und schaute sich peinlich berührt in der Bibliothek um. „In Europa haben sie dich glaube ich noch nicht gehört und außerdem..., liebe ich ihn nicht mehr. Punktum..., es ist mir völlig egal ob er nach Europa oder sonst wohin geht, es ist mir auch egal ob er jemals wieder zurück nach Japan kommt oder nicht. Wenn ja...gut, wenn nicht...auch gut und jetzt lass uns endlich arbeiten, dafür sind wir schließlich hier."

Seufzend ließ Manabu das Thema Tsubasa fallen, wenn Sanae in dieser Stimmung war, dann konnte man eh nicht vernünftig mit ihr reden. Tsubasa musste irgendetwas angerichtet haben und zwar so sehr, das Sanae nicht auf seiner Seite war und das war in den letzten Jahren - nein, seit Tsubasa nach Nankatsu gezogen war - noch nie vorgekommen! Dass sie ihn nicht mehr liebte glaubte er ihr keine Sekunde lang, am besten fragte er Ryo, der würde schon wissen was vorgefallen war. Schließlich war er Tsubasas bester Freund. Mit diesem Gedanken vertiefte sich Manabu in seine Bücher.

„Bist du sicher? Verdammt, irgendwo muss doch dieses verflixte Geschichtsbuch sein", jammerte Ryo und durchsuchte nun schon zum zehnten Mal seine Tasche durch.

„Tja Ryo..., ich kann dir wirklich nicht helfen, ich habe nur mein eigenes", erwiderte Tsubasa gelassen.

„So werde ich doch niemals die Prüfung schaffen! Du hast es echt gut, du brauchst diese blöde Aufnahmeprüfung nicht zu schreiben, ich würde auch viel lieber nichts anderes tun außer Fußballspielen!"

„Du tust mir richtig leid", entgegnete Tsubasa völlig trocken und schielte währenddessen immer wieder zum Himmel empor, der sich in den letzten Minuten stark verdunkelt hatte. „Ich fürchte ein Unwetter kommt auf!"

„Wie? Was?" Ryo ließ von seiner Tasche ab und starrte ebenfalls nach oben. „Na toll...und ich habe keinen Regenschirm dabei!"

„Du bist doch nicht aus Zucker!", lachte Tsubasa vergnügt auf.

„Vielleicht ja doch?" Grinsend lutschte Ryo an seinem Finger und schaute ziemlich enttäuscht drein. „Du hast wohl recht", seufzte er auf. „Kein Zucker...einfach nur Ryo Ishizaki!"

Lachend sah Tsubasa Ryo an.

„Ich habe übrigens immer einen Schirm dabei, für alle Fälle!" Schelmisch bemerkte Tsubasa Ryos hoffnungsvollen Blick und grinste. „Gott sei dank werde ich nicht nass", damit drehte er sich zu den Jungs auf dem Platz um und machte ihnen ein Zeichen, dass für heute Schluss war.

„Na wenigstens hast du deinen Humor nicht verloren", grummelte Ryo vor sich hin. Grienend wandte Tsubasa seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Ryo zu.

„Da fällt mir ein, bist du zufälligerweise Kumi unterwegs begegnet?"

„Kumi? Nein..., seit wann interessierst du dich für Kumi?"

„Ach, nur so.., hat mich interessiert", winkte Tsubasa ab. Ryo musste nicht gerade wissen, dass Kumi vorhin geweint hatte.

„Tsubasa Ohzora, du Weiberheld...", feixte Ryo. „Kaum hast du Sanae vergrault, kommt schon die nächste!"

Tsubasas Grinsen verblasste, als Ryo Sanae erwähnte.

„Ich habe Sanae nicht vergrault", bemerkte er leise an.

„Und wie du das hast..., oder warum geht sie dir seit gestern gewissendlich aus dem Weg?"

„Du wolltest doch nicht nass werden", versuchte Tsubasa Ryo abzulenken.

„Nein.., wieso?"

„Na, weil die ersten Tropfen fallen!"

„Hä?", verwundert starrte Ryo nach oben. „Verdammt...du hast recht..., ich muss weg!"

„Ja.., schließlich wollen wir doch nicht, dass du uns hier wegschmilzt", grinste Tsubasa nun wieder etwas fröhlicher.

„Witzig, ich lache morgen darüber..., denn jetzt habe ich keine Zeit", rief Ryo, als er sich schleunigst aus dem Staub machte und im Rückenwind nur noch Tsubasas Lachen vernehmen konnte.

Tsubasa lachte immer noch als plötzlich Trainer Furuoya an Tsubasa herantrat.

„Die Jungs haben heute große Fortschritte gemacht!"

Überrascht wandte sich Tsubasa zu ihm um. „Ja, aber es bleibt trotzdem noch sehr viel zu tun. Vor allen Dingen müssen sie an ihrer Kondition arbeiten!"

„Da hast du sicherlich Recht, aber das werden sie schon hinkriegen, für den Anfang war es nicht schlecht!"

Nachdenklich nickte Tsubasa nur. „Ich werde Kumi noch beim Aufräumen helfen und dann werde ich auch gehen, sonst komme ich wieder zu spät nach Hause..., heute ist wieder Portugiesisch angesagt", erwiderte Tsubasa leicht gequält.

„Nur noch ein halbes Jahr, oder?", fragte der Trainer Tsubasa.

„Ja.., die Zeit ist schnell vorbei gegangen, aber ich kann es kaum erwarten..., Brasilien, das Land des Fußballs, endlich kann mein Traum wahr werden!"

„Davon bin ich überzeugt, du wirst eines Tages der beste Fußballer der Welt..., wenn einer das Zeug dazu hat, Tsubasa, dann bist du es!"

„Ja.., das ist mein Ziel...und ich werde es schaffen!"

Der Trainer nickte nur. „Gut, hilf Kumi...wo ist sie eigentlich?"

„Keine Ahnung, sie wird sich schon hier irgendwo herumtreiben...", erwiderte Tsubasa ausweichend.

„Hoffen wir es, sie ist schließlich nicht gerade zuverlässig und da Yukari heute nicht da ist und heute Sanaes letzter Tag bei uns war, muss Kumi lernen mehr Verantwortung zu tragen!"

Tsubasa erstarrte bei diesen Worten.

„Trainer Furuoya...was heißt...Sanaes letzter Tag?"

Erstaunt musterte er Tsubasa. „Oh, ich dachte sie hätte es dir erzählt, ihr seid doch eigentlich sehr gut befreundet?"

„Sind wir auch, aber..., ach ist jetzt egal...bitte sagen Sie mir was sie damit meinen, Sanaes letzter Tag?", flehentlich sah Tsubasa ihn an.

„Nun", er räusperte sich. „Sanae ist von ihrer Stelle als Betreuerin zurückgetreten..."

Tsubasa hörte in seinem Kopf ein Donnern, ihm war als ob sich der Boden unter seinen Füßen auftun würde, um ihn zu verschlingen. Er bemerkte nicht, dass der Donner nicht aus seinem Kopf kam, er bemerkte nicht wie die Tropfen sich inzwischen zu einem wahren Inferno verwandelt hatten und ihn schon völlig durchnässten, er hörte nur seine eigene Stimme, die ihm immer wieder zuflüsterte, dass er Sanae nun endgültig verloren hatte. Sie hatte sich abgewandt und ihn buchstäblich im Regen stehen gelassen. Durfte er das zulassen? Nein..., doch er musste..., aber wollte er das auch? Nein...auf keinen Fall..., kraftlos ließ er sich auf seine Knie fallen, völlig vergessend das der Trainer immer noch bei ihm stand und ihn besorgt anschaute. Ein wenig geschockt, sogar hilflos betrachtete Furuoya Tsubasa, während er das Gefühl hatte, dass nicht die Prüfungen an Sanaes plötzlichen Rücktritt Schuld waren, sondern dieser junge Mann hier, der völlig mitgenommen am Boden kniete und völlig konfus zum Himmel empor starrte.


	7. Die Entschuldigung

**Die Entschuldigung**

„Tsubasa? Was ist mit dir? Bist du verletzt?"

Verwirrt löste sich Tsubasa aus seiner Starre und sah direkt in Kumis Gesicht, die ihn fest an der Schulter schüttelte.

„Es ist nichts Kumi!" Unsicher kam er wieder auf die Beine und ging ohne ein Wort an ihr und an Herrn Furuoya vorbei.

„Was hat er denn nur? Sollte ich ihm vielleicht nachgehen? Was meinen Sie, Trainer?"

„Nein Kumi, ich denke nicht, dass er das möchte. Er steht unter Schock."

„Unter Schock?"

„Ja!", nickte der Trainer.

„Aber warum denn?"

„Ich denke wegen Sanae. Es hat ihn wohl ziemlich mitgenommen, dass sie zurückgetreten ist."

„Wie bitte? Davon hat sie vorhin aber nichts erwähnt!"

„Tja, vielleicht war Sanae der Meinung, dass du es noch früh genug erfährst, dabei fällt mir ein. Wo warst du vorhin? Du musst deine Pflichten wirklich etwas ernster nehmen, jetzt wo uns eine zuverlässige Kraft fehlt!"

„Aber Trainer..."

„Nichts, aber Trainer...und nun mach schon, das Wetter wird auch nicht besser, wenn wir hier nur herumstehen. Es regnet immer noch..."

Völlig in sich gekehrt stampfte Tsubasa in die Umkleide und schüttelte sein völlig durchnässtes Haar. Gut zu wissen, dass auf Sanae kein Verlass mehr war. Sie wollte also keine Betreuerin mehr sein. Schön, sollte Sie doch. Konnte ihm doch völlig egal sein! Wütend zog er sich sein Trikot über den Kopf und schmiss es mit voller Wucht in die nächste Ecke. Grimmig schaute er nach draußen. Na toll, es regnete noch immer. Aufgebracht zog er seine Schuluniform über und schnappte sich seine Schultasche. Im Blickwinkel sah er sein Trikot in der Ecke des Raumes liegen, seufzend ging er rüber und beugte sich hinunter um es aufzuheben. Nachdenklich starrte er die Zehn an, die ihn anzulächeln schien. Wutschnaubend stopfte Tsubasa es in den Behälter für Schmutzwäsche, dann machte er kehrt und stapfte in das Unwetter hinaus.

„Ich hasse Regen", Sanae lief so schnell sie konnte ohne recht zu wissen wohin, bis sie auf einmal stoppte und entgeistert den Sportplatz direkt vor sich sah.

„Na toll, war ja klar..." Schnell wollte sie umkehren, stoppte aber als sie Tsubasa direkt vor sich stehen sah!

„Oh..., hallo", schüchtern sah sie ihn an. „Ich habe dich nicht bemerkt!"

„Das habe ich gesehen", erwiderte Tsubasa garstig.

Überrascht hob Sanae eine Augenbraue. Was war denn mit ihm los? Seit wann war er denn so unhöflich?

„Na dann..., es regnet", erwiderte Sanae leichthin und wollte gehen.

„War es das?", hörte sie seine Stimme.

Verwirrt sah sie ihn an.

„Wie?"

„War es das", wiederholte er nun etwas lauter.

„Ich glaube ich verstehe dich nicht?"

„Natürlich", schnaubte er. „Ist auch egal, mach's gut."

„Hey, nun warte doch mal", Sanae versuchte ihn am Handgelenk zu packen.

„Was ist dir denn über die Leber gelaufen?"

„Das fragst du noch?", wütend starrte er sie an. „Du lässt uns hier im Stich...du hast dich verändert, Sanae, du enttäuschst mich."

Sanae traute ihren Ohren nicht, als sie dies hörte. Wie konnte er es wagen, so mit ihr zu sprechen? Seinetwegen erlitt sie Höllenqualen und nun wo sie eingesehen und Tsubasa zugegeben hatte, dass nie mehr als Freundschaft zwischen ihnen sein wird, wollte sie sich wenigstens ein wenig von ihm entfernen, damit ihr Herz nicht mehr so stark leiden musste. Und musste sich von ihm solche Vorwürfe anhören. Tränen verschleierten ihren Blick.

„Tsubasa, du bist ein solcher Idiot!", schluchzte sie auf. „Wie kannst du es wagen, so mit mir zu sprechen?"

„Wie kannst du es wagen ohne Vorwarnung von deinem Posten zurückzutreten!", erwiderte Tsubasa hitzig.

„Wie ich es wagen konnte?", sauer wischte sie sich die nassen Haare aus der Stirn und funkelte ihn an.

„Ich habe diese Arbeit freiwillig gemacht, denkst du es ist die Erfüllung meines Lebens dauernd Eure verschwitzten, dreckigen Trikots zu waschen? Hinter Euch herzuräumen? Gut, mir hat es Spaß gemacht! Aber die Zeiten sind vorbei. Ich muss Prioritäten setzen, was mir wichtiger ist und das ist definitiv die Prüfung zu schaffen, um in die Oberstufe zu kommen. Nicht jeder hat soviel Glück wie du...Ich muss lernen und habe nicht soviel Talent, wie du beim Fußball spielen und außerdem denke ich... dass es besser so wäre!"

„Es wäre besser?" Tsubasa atmete tief ein, ehe er fort fuhr. „Du bist sauer, habe ich Recht?"

„Na klar bin ich sauer, ist ja auch kein Wunder. Du behandelst mich, als wäre ich Eure Putzfrau...und..."

„Nein", unterbrach Tsubasa sie. „Das meine ich nicht!" Tsubasa ignorierte den erneuten aufkommenden Wind und den immer stärker werdenden Regen, als er fortfuhr. „Sanae, hör zu, es tut mir Leid..., ich hätte neulich vor versammelter Schule nicht so ausrasten dürfen. Ich weiß, dass du es gehört hast und dass ich mit meinen Worten irgendwie deine Gefühle verletzt habe, das war wirklich nicht meine Absicht." Zögernd betrachtete er Sanae. Wie gerne würde er sie in seine Arme nehmen und sie zu sich heranziehen und ihr zeigen, wie Leid ihm das alles tat, doch er konnte es nicht. Das einzige was er tun konnte war, sie um Verzeihung zu bitten und hoffen, dass sie seine wahren Gefühle nicht errät. „Sanae", flüsterte er mit rauer Stimme und trat einen Schritt auf sie zu, ehe er sich Einhalt gebot. „Bitte verzeih mir mein Verhalten!"

Ruhig blickte Sanae zu ihm auf. „Nenn mir den Grund, warum du mich vor der gesamten Schule lächerlich gemacht hast. Nenn mir nur einen Grund!", doch Tsubasas Schweigen sagte ihr, dass er ihr keinen Grund nennen würde. Schließlich nickte sie. „Das habe ich mir gedacht und genau deshalb kann ich dir nicht verzeihen...diesmal nicht. Ich kann nicht mehr!" Traurig wandte Sanae sich zum Gehen. „Lebe wohl Tsubasa!" Ohne sich noch einmal nach ihm umzudrehen, lief sie fort, weg von ihm, bevor sie es sich anders überlegen konnte.

Verzweifelt sah Tsubasa ihr hinterher. Wie meinte sie das...diesmal nicht? Er hatte sie noch niemals zuvor um Verzeihung gebeten. Vorher hatte noch nie Grund dafür bestanden, jedenfalls wüsste er nicht, wofür er sich hätte entschuldigen müssen und was bedeutete lebe wohl Tsubasa? Das klang verdammt nach Abschied. Sie waren doch immer noch Freunde, oder etwa nicht? Was wenn nicht? Hätte er ihr seine Gefühle doch gestehen sollen?

„Sanae", rief er leise und wusste, dass der Wind seine Worte verschluckt hatte. „Sanae", rief Tsubasa nun lauter und setzte sich automatisch in Bewegung um ihr hinter her zulaufen. Nein, so durfte es nicht enden! Er musste sie einholen, ihr sagen, was er fühlte, sie zwingen seine Entschuldigung anzunehmen. Entschlossen lief er durch den Regen, ignorierte die Nässe, den peitschenden Wind. Er sprang über Pfützen, fiel hin und rappelte sich sofort wieder auf. Seine Schmerzen ignorierend lief er immer weiter, bis er sie endlich wieder im Sichtfeld hatte.

„Sanae!", schrie Tsubasa, doch sie schien ihn immer noch nicht hören zu können und dann bemerkte er auch den Grund. Abrupt stoppte Tsubasa.

„Kanda", knurrte er. Seine Wut von vorhin kam mit einem Schlag wieder zurück, mit blitzenden Augen sah er Kanda wie dieser Sanae einen Schirm über den Kopf hielt. Tsubasas Vorhaben war mit einem Schlag zunichte gemacht worden. Es war eindeutig, Sanae hatte sich von ihm abgewandt und schenkte nun ihr Vertrauen, ihre Freundschaft und vielleicht sogar ihre Liebe einem Kerl mit zweifellosem Ruf! Zornig schritt er auf die beiden zu.

„Ich hoffe, ich störe nicht?"

Verwirrt sah Sanae auf.

„Tsubasa, du?"

„Ja, ich!", mit blitzenden Augen sah er in Kandas Richtung, der ihn nur siegessicher ansah und grinste.

„Was willst du noch Tsubasa, es wurde alles gesagt!"

„Das denkst du", erwiderte Tsubasa ohne sie anzuschauen, da er noch immer Kanda im Blick hatte.

„Hey Ohzora, mach, dass du wegkommst", erwiderte dieser nur und zog Sanae an sich heran.

Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl beobachtete Sanae die beiden und wunderte sich über deren Verhalten. Kanda hatte etwas kaltes, gefühlloses in seinen Augen und Tsubasa? Wie sollte sie seinen Blick deuten? Wut, gemischt von Trauer und Liebe...Liebe? Nein sie musste sich irren, es war keine Eifersucht die ihn Antrieb, es war Stolz, sie hatte seinen Stolz verletzt indem sie seine Entschuldigung verschmäht hatte und das nagte an ihm. Es war schon merkwürdig. Tsubasa verhielt sich überhaupt nicht wie der Junge in den sie sich verliebt hatte und noch immer so sehr liebte. Etwas lag in der Luft und damit meinte sie nicht den Regen. Sie wollte gerade zwischen die beiden treten, als sie plötzlich einen Aufschrei vernahm und ein anders Mädchen praktisch ihren Platz einnahm. Verwundert beäugte sie das Mädchen.

„Tsubasa beruhig dich, er ist es nicht wert! Sie ist es nicht wert! Ich habe es mir schon gedacht, und ich habe mich nicht geirrt!", ängstlich klammerte sich Kumi an Tsubasas Arm.

„Kumi?", verwirrt wandte sich Tsubasa ihr zu. „Was machst du hier?"

„Ist doch egal, los, lass uns gehen!"

„Nein," erwiderte Tsubasa. „Kanda und ich haben noch eine Rechnung offen, oder etwa nicht?", diese Frage richtete er direkt an ihn, der ihn vergnügt angriente, bis er schließlich nickte.

„Sicher doch Kleiner..."

„Jetzt reicht es mir aber" ,mischte sich nun auch Sanae ein. „Tsubasa, du brauchst mir nur den Grund zu nennen, aber ich merke, dass ich dir anscheinend noch nicht einmal als Freundin etwas Wert bin!"

„Sanae..ich...ich", hilflos verstummte Tusbasa und sah wieder auf Kanda. Vor ihm gab er sich garantiert keine Blöße. Er hatte vorgehabt Sanae alles zu beichten, doch als er Kanda bei ihr gesehen hatte, hatte er sein Vorhaben gleich wieder aufgegeben. Es hatte keinen Sinn...wozu auch, anscheinend interessierte sie sich mehr für diesen Kanda, als es gut für sie war...für Tsubasa Ohzora war in ihrem Herzen kein Platz mehr und das hatte er sich ganz alleine zuzuschreiben. Seufzend sah er sie an. Schmerz durchfuhr sein Inneres.

„Ach, schon gut", erwiderte er. Vielleicht war es doch gar nicht so schlecht, dass er sie nur noch in der Schule zur Gesicht bekommen würde und nicht auch noch jeden Tag beim Training, vielleicht konnte er sie dann ja vergessen und somit verhindern, dass sie ihn noch mehr durcheinander brachte. Er richtete wieder seinen Blick auf Sanae und nickte ihr zu.

„Ich verstehe dich, trotzdem wünschte ich mir, dass du mir verzeihst...", eine Weile wartete er noch, doch Sanae schwieg.

„Machs gut", erwiderte Tsubasa schließlich traurig und wandte sich zum Gehen.

Sanae sah ihm nach, in ihrem Inneren schrie alles danach, Tsubasa aufzuhalten, ihn zu zwingen ihr zu sagen, dass er sie nicht nur als gute Freundin sah, sondern das da noch mehr war..., einen Augenblick hatte sie geglaubt in seinen Augen mehr als nur Freundschaft für sie zu entdecken, doch er hatte ihr keinen Grund nennen können, sie musste sich geirrt haben. Ihr Herz riet ihr, Tsubasa zu verzeihen, denn sie wollte ihn nicht auch noch als Freund verlieren.

„Tsubasa", hauchte sie, doch er konnte sie nicht mehr hören. Ein Stich fuhr durch Sanaes Herz, als sie Kumi hinter Tsubasa herlaufen sah. Bedauernd wandte sie ihren Blick ab und erschrak, als sie Koshi entdeckte, der Tsubasa mit einem eisigen Lächeln hinter her sah. Der Blick machte ihr Angst.

„Koshi?, fragend sah sie zu ihm und trat instinktiv einen Schritt zurück.

Grinsend sah er zu ihr.

„Den wirst du nicht so schnell wiedersehen!" Lachend wandte er sich Sanae zu.

„Komm, denk nicht mehr an die Flasche. Bringen wir uns endlich vor dem Unwetter in Sicherheit!" Ohne darauf zu warten, ob Sanae ihm folgen wollte, ergriff er ihr Handgelenk und zog sie hinter sich her, immer darauf bedacht, dass Sanae dicht bei ihm war. Er würde schon dafür sorgen, dass sie diesen Zwerg vergaß. Besitzergreifend presste er sie noch fester an sich heran und lächelte hämisch. Sanae gehörte ihm, dafür würde er schon sorgen, so wahr er Koshi Kanda hieß.


	8. Wut

**Wut**

Triefnass, verzweifelt und vor Wut schäumend kam Tsubasa zu Hause an.

„Tsubasa?", begrüßte ihn seine Mutter und erschrak, als sie ihren Sohn sah.

„Was ist passiert", fragte sie ihn besorgt, doch der tiefe leere Blick aus Tsubasas Augen ließ sie abrupt verstummen. Ohne seine Mutter zu begrüßen stürmte Tsubasa an ihr vorbei, die Treppe hinauf und in sein Zimmer hinein. Besorgt schaute Natsuko Ohzora ihm hinterher und seufzte auf. Seine Laune hatte sich also noch nicht gebessert. Was war nur mit ihrem Sohn los? Was war mit ihrem immer gut gelaunten Sohn passiert? Er war doch sonst immer so ein fröhlicher Bursche gewesen.

„Frau Ohzora?"

Aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, schaute Natsuko zur Tür und erblickte ein völlig durchnässtes Mädchen!

„Und du bist?...Nein, warte.., du bist doch die kleine Kumi, habe ich recht?"

„Ja", erwiderte sie.

„Komm rein meine kleine, du bist ja ganz Nass, ich will ja nicht das du dich erkältest, bei diesem Unwetter", lächelnd zog sie Kumi ins Haus.

„Äh, vielen Dank Frau Ohzora!"

„Doch nicht dafür", lachte Natsuko. „Los setzt dich, ich mach dir einen heißen Kakao, ja?"

„Danke, aber Tsubasa..."

Tsubasa möchte jetzt bestimmt nicht gestört werden", unterbrach Natsuko sie. „Bleib hier und wärm dich ein wenig auf und leiste mir doch ein wenig Gesellschaft. Tsubasa ist seit einiger Zeit ziemlich merkwürdig und kommt kaum noch aus seinem Zimmer heraus!" Neugierig sah sie Kumi an. „Du weißt nicht zufällig ob etwas vorgefallen ist? Hatte er Streit mit seiner Mannschaft oder ist er einfach nur frustriert, weil er irgendeine Technik noch nicht beherrscht?"

„Nein, damit hat es nichts zu tun", erwiderte Kumi zögernd, sollte sie mit Tsubasas Mutter sprechen? Vielleicht konnte sie ihm ja dadurch helfen. Es tat ihr weh, ihn so zu sehen. Heute Nachmittag hatte sie noch mitleid mit Sanae gehabt und wollte Tsubasa Schwerenherzens aufgeben, doch nun hatte sie ihre Meinung geändert. Sanae hatte seine Entschuldigung nicht annehmen wollen und dadurch jedes recht auf ihn verspielt. Nie hätte sie gedacht, das Sanae seine Entschuldigung verschmähen würde. Es war ihre Aufgabe Tsubasa zu trösten und wer weiß vielleicht könnte sie nun doch noch sein Herz für sich gewinnen.

Wütend schmiss Tsubasa seine Schultasche auf sein Bett, so das die Tasche aufging und seine sämtlichen Schulbücher und Hefte hinausflogen und sich im Zimmer verteilten.

„Wie konnte Kanda es wagen, dieser Möchtegern King?", fluchte Tsubasa vor sich hin, während er die Jacke seiner Schuluniform aufknöpfte und die Jacke ebenfalls auf sein Bett flog, dicht gefolgt von seiner Hose, T-shirt, Socken und seiner Unterwäsche. Blindwütig kramte er in seinem Schrank nach einem Handtuch, das er sich locker um die Hüften schwang und machte sich auf den Weg ins Bad. Er brauchte jetzt unbedingt eine Dusche, vielleicht beruhigte ihn das ja. Völlig aufgelöst knallte er die Tür zum Bad zu und stieg unter die Dusche. Erst, als das warme Wasser auf seinen Körper Niederfloß, wurde er gefasster. Seine wütende Stimmung verflog genauso schnell, wie sie gekommen war und Traurigkeit machte sich in ihm breit. Tränen rannen seinen Wangen hinab. Erhitzt lehnte er seinen Kopf an die Duschwand und schloss die Augen. Wie hatte es nur soweit kommen können? Noch nie hatte er im Leben solche Emotionen durchleben müssen, wie in den letzten Tagen. Er hielt es einfach nicht mehr aus, es machte ihn ganz Krank. Er war so etwas einfach nicht gewöhnt. Sein Leben drehte sich bis jetzt immer nur um Fußball, über Liebe und Mädchen hatte er sich nie Gedanken machen müssen. Mädchen hatten ihn nicht wirklich interessiert. Sanae war die einzige und die war immer da gewesen, seit er nach Nankatsu gezogen war und nun sollte das alles auf einmal nicht mehr sein? Was war nur passiert? War es, weil die Zeiten der Kindheit nun endgültig vorbei waren? Er hatte eigentlich nichts gegen die Liebe einzuwenden, aber wieso musste dieses Gefühl nur so schmerzen? War das gerecht, er hatte nicht darum gebeten sich zu verlieben, im Gegenteil, er hatte es in seinem Leben nicht mal mit eingeplant und doch war dieses Gefühl auf einmal da, gekommen wie ein heftiger Sturm und setzte sich in seinem Herzen fest. Es war ein Witz, ausgerechnet ihm deren einzige Leidenschaft sein Fußball gewesen war. Wieso spielte ihm das Schicksal solch einen Streich. Er durfte sich nicht verlieben und doch hatte er sich verliebt und wie er das hatte. Gequält stöhnte Tsubasa auf und drehte das Wasser aus, ehe er wieder aus der Dusche stieg. Seufzend trocknete er sich ab und schüttelte sein nasses Haar, so das es ihm nun zu Berge stand. Skeptisch musterte er sich im Spiegel.

„Nicht schön, aber selten", befand Tsubasa und musste grinsen, während er skeptisch sein Spiegelbild betrachtete.

Sein Körper war durch das tägliche Training, an den richtigen Stellen muskulös geworden. In den letzten Jahren hatte er ernorm an Körperhöhe gewonnen, er war zwar immer noch kein Riese und viele waren größer als er, aber das hatte den entscheidenden Vorteil, das er oft von seinen Gegnern unterschätzt wurde.

Seufzend wanderte Tsubasa mit prüfenden Augen seinen Körper hinab. Behutsam berührte er eine Narbe, oberhalb seines Bauchnabels die er Hyugas Tigerschuss zu verdanken hatte. Strich vorsichtig darüber und verzog leidvoll das Gesicht.

„Ja, ja Tsubasa Sport ist Mord oder wie heißt es so schön?" Schließlich nahm er sein Handtuch um sich abzutrocknen und starrte wieder in den Spiegel und dachte an Sanae, wie so oft in letzter Zeit. Sie sah heute so hübsch aus, es war schmerzhaft zu erfahren das sie sich endgültig von ihm abgewandt hatte. Er wünschte sich die alten Zeiten zurück, wo sie immer bei ihm war, ihn angefeuert hatte, sich um die Mannschaft gekümmert hatte. Immer da war, wenn man sie brauchte und nun sollte das alles vorbei sein? Endgültig?

„Ich begreif das alles nicht", seufzte Tsubasa auf. „Sanae wieso? Wieso tust du das?" Er wandte sich um und lehnte sich nun an die kalten noch etwas feuchten Badezimmerkacheln und dachte nach, über sie, über ihn, über Nankatsu, wie er sie kennen gelernt hatte, ihre erste Begegnung und musste lächeln. Sanae war schon immer etwas anders gewesen, als die anderen Mädchen. Anfangs schien sie nicht wirklich begeistert gewesen zu sein und wollte ihn ganz schnell wieder los werden als sie hörte das er vorhatte die Shutetsu Schule zu besuchen, aber das änderte sich schlagartig als sie erfahren hatte das er tatsächlich Genzo Wakabayashi herausgefordert hatte.

„Koshi lass mich endlich los, du tust mir weh!" Wutschnaubend begegnete Sanae Kandas Blick, der sich verwundert zu ihr umdrehte und ihr Handgelenk freigab.

„Danke", fuhr sie ihn an und rieb sich schmerzend ihr Handgelenk. Empört legte sie ihre Hände auf ihre Taille, den Regen völlig ignorierend.

„Sag mal spinnst du, was ist in dich gefahren? Ich bin nicht dein Eigentum!"

„Hättest es wohl lieber, wenn dieser Wurm dich als sein Besitz betrachtet", erwiderte Kanda nun völlig ruhig.

Völlig verblüfft und mit großen Augen starrte Sanae zu Kanda hinauf. Hatte sie eben richtig gehört? Finster blickte sie an.

„Sein Besitz? Wie kannst du es wagen so über Tsubasa zu sprechen. Tsubasa würde so etwas niemals tun", verteidigte sie ihn nun hitzig. „Niemals, er ist nicht einer von diesen Typen, er ist nicht so..."

„Wie ich?", erwiderte Kanda hilfreich und lachte hämisch.

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt", gab sie patzig zurück.

„Nein, aber du wolltest es!"

Mit verschränkten Armen starrte sie ihn an.

„Ich habe mich in dir getäuscht, ich dachte du wärest nett!"

„Ich bin auch nett, ist es ein Verbrechen, wenn ich dir zeige, wer besser zu dir passt? Zu wem du gehörst?"

„Gehöre? Schon wieder, ich gehöre dir nicht und Tsubasa auch nicht."

„Du würdest ihm aber gerne gehören!"

„Nein, will ich nicht!"

„Du lügst, oder wieso bist du nun so rot im Gesicht!"

„Treib es nicht zu weit Kanda, oder du lernst mich mal richtig kennen", knurrte Sanae ihn wutheischend an.

„Na schön, noch gehörst du vielleicht nicht mir, aber schon bald werden deine Gedanken nur noch von mir beherrscht werden und dieser Wurm wird Geschichte sein."

„Ach? Du bist ja sehr von dir überzeugt."

„Das sind nur Tatsachen Sanae, ich habe mich in dich verliebt und mir dich nun einmal in den Kopf gesetzt und wer mich hindert dich zu bekommen, der wird die Konsequenzen tragen müssen, so einfach ist das."

Überrascht musterte Sanae Kanda. Irgendwie hatte sie sich eine Liebeserklärung anders vorgestellt, gefühlvoller, romantischer und eigentlich hatte sie sich immer ausgemalt, das es Tsubasa sein würde, der ihr seine unerklärliche Liebe gestand, letzteres konnte sie zwar nun abhaken, aber der Wunsch war dennoch tief in ihr verankert. Seufzend sah sie Kanda an.

„Ich liebe dich aber nicht!"

„Du wirst Sanae, du wirst...!"

Verdutzt blickte sie ihn an.

„Koshi ,liebe kann man nicht erzwingen!", erwiderte Sanae fest und dachte dabei mal wieder an Tsubasa.

„Ich werde mir deine liebe nicht erzwingen, du wirst freiwillig zu mir kommen!" Nachdem er mit ihrem Fußballwunder fertig wäre und sie erkannt hatte, was für ein Schwächling er war.

Seufzend schlurfte Tsubasa zurück in sein Zimmer, wenigstens war seine Wut inzwischen verraucht. Er öffnete seine Zimmertür und wäre fast über seine Schulsachen gestolpert, die vorhin aus seiner Schultasche herausgefallen waren. Erschrocken wich Tsubasa aus, und hätte dabei fast sein Handtuch verloren, das er nur locker um seine Hüften geschwungen hatte.

„Verdammte Schulsachen", murrte er.

„Tsubasa?"

Verdutz blickte er sich um und sah Kumi mit knallrotem Gesicht auf sein Bett sitzen.

„Kumi?", überrascht sah er sie an.

„Was machst du denn hier?"

Entsetzt über seinen Tonfall sprang Kumi auf, den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet, stand sie nun völlig verlegen vor Tsubasa.

„Tut mir leid Tsubasa, ich...ich wollte nicht stören, doch ich dachte, das du vielleicht jemandem zum reden brauchst. Ich...ich kann gut zu hören."

Verwundert sah er sie an. Was hat Kumi denn? Und wieso mustert sie so meinen Fußboden. Neugierig folgte er ihren Blick, doch außer seinen Schulsachen konnte er nichts sehenswertes entdecken, bis auf...auf...

Völlig entgeistert starrte Tsubasa auf ein bestimmtes Buch, das ihm viel zu deutlich ins Auge sprang. Schnell kniete er nieder um es aufzuheben. Panisch blätterte er es kurz durch, bis er auf der ersten Seite war. Krebsrot im Gesicht starrte er auf die Schriftzeichen.

Oh..oh Tsubasa...Tsubasa, wo warst du mit deinen Gedanken. Ryo bringt dich um, wenn er das raus bekommt, das er doch sein Geschichtsbuch eingesteckt hatte. Hmm...aber muss er das denn rausbekommen? Er könnte es ihm doch heimlich zustecken...nein, so hinterhältig war er nicht...

Immer noch auf die Schriftzeichen starrend, hatte er Kumi völlig vergessen, die ab und zu einen Blick auf ihn warf und sofort mit hochrotem Kopf ihren Blick wieder senkte.

Seufzend klappte Tsubasa das Buch zu. Es war eindeutig, dieses Buch gehörte Ryo Ishizaki, ganz eindeutig prangte auf der ersten Seite sein Name. Grinsend legte Tsubasa das Buch beiseite und bemerkte wieder Kumi.

Noch völlig verwirrt ging er auf sie zu und blieb direkt vor ihr stehen, seine Hände an seiner Taille gestützt und musterte sie.

„Ist irgendetwas oder wieso schaust du mich nicht an? Bin ich so abstoßend?" Lachend sah Tsubasa Kumi an, die etwas verlegen ihren Kopf hob, immer darauf bedacht nur in sein Gesicht zu sehen und nicht auf gewisse andere Vorzüge, die er hier gerade so offen zur Schau stellte.


	9. Entflammt

**Entflammt**

Fassungslos starrte Sanae Kanda an. Ihr wurde mulmig zumute. Kanda wurde immer merkwürdiger, was sollte das bedeuten? Sie würde freiwillig zu ihm kommen? Und vor allem hatte er vorhin mit seiner Äußerung, wer sich ihm in die Quere stellt müsste die Konsequenzen tragen, Tsubasa gemeint? War das eine Drohung gewesen? Verwirrt schüttelte sie ihren Kopf. Niemals, oder doch? Unsicher ließ sie das heutige geschehen Revue passieren. Tsubasa war keine Konkurrenz, er wollte sie als Freundin nicht verlieren mehr nicht, aber das Schloss nicht aus, das Kanda ihn trotzdem als Bedrohung ansehen konnte. Kandas heutige benehmen, hatte ihr gezeigt, das er nicht der nette Junge von nebenan war, sondern noch viele Eigenschaften besaß, die sie nicht kannte und auch nicht kennen lernen wollte. Er hatte ihr heute sein wahres Gesicht gezeigt, wie hatte sie sich nur so in ihm täuschen können? Ihre Wut die sie vorhin noch auf Tsubasa verspürt hatte, war mit einem Schlag verraucht, sie musste ihn vor Kanda warnen.

Koshi", begann sie. „Es schmeichelt mir, aber ich denke wir passen nicht zusammen, am besten lassen wir es so wie es ist!" Mit diesem Worten ließ sie Kanda stehen und machte das sie wegkam. Sie war Sanae Nakazawa und würde sich ganz bestimmt nicht mit Kanda einlassen, jetzt nicht mehr und selbst wenn er ihr heute nicht sein wahres Gesicht gezeigt hätte, wäre nichts daraus geworden. Ihr Herz schlug nun einmal für einen anderen Jungen und auch wenn dieser Junge ihre Gefühle niemals erwidern würde, sie würde ihn auf Ewig einen Platz in ihrem Herzen einräumen. Tsubasa konnte ihr nur Freundschaft anbieten und dafür sollte sie dankbar sein und nicht auf stur schalten, dafür war er ihr viel zu wichtig. Sie musste unbedingt mit Tsubasa reden, sofort auf der Stelle.

„Nein Tsubasa, du doch nicht", lächelte Kumi ihn nun verlegen an und wich ein paar Schritte vor ihm zurück. Mit klopfenden Herzen sah sie ihn an. „Du bist nicht abstoßend, niemals!"

Nachdenklich betrachtete Tsubasa Kumi.

„Äh Kumi? Das war doch nur ein Scherz!" Lächelnd trat Tsubasa von ihr zurück und machte sich daran seine Schultasche wieder einzuräumen.

„Kumi, es ist wirklich sehr nett von dir, das du dich um mich sorgst, aber das ist wirklich nicht nötig, mir geht es sehr gut."

„Tsubasa, ich weiß, das du nur so stark tust, bitte lass dir doch helfen, ich könnte dich ablenken. Wir könnten doch endlich ins Kino gehen, so wie du es mir versprochen hast", erwiderte Kumi zaghaft und errötete.

Verwundert drehte sich Tsubasa um.

„Wann habe ich dir denn das versprochen? Daran erinnere ich mich überhaupt nicht?" Nachdenklich, wann er ihr das versprochen haben sollte, hob er seine Schultasche auf und stellte sie ordentlich an seinen Platz.

„Hmm..., also ich kann mich wirklich nicht daran entsinnen, wann habe ich dir gesagt, das wir zusammen ins Kino gehen?", fragend betrachtete er Kumi, die nun ziemlich verlegen am Fenster stand und ihn traurig anschaute.

„Damals, als unsere Mannschaft gegen Otomo gespielt hat, da habe ich dir während des Spiels zugerufen, das wir beide doch mal zusammen ins Kino gehen könnten und du hast gerufen, das du Otomo nur noch ein Tor reinknallst und dann die Kinokarten besorgen würdest, aber du hast es wohl vergessen."

Überrascht sah Tsubasa sie an und lächelte dann.

„Hmm, wenn ich dir das versprochen habe, dann halte ich mein versprechen und gehe mit dir ins Kino."

„Wirklich?", Kumis Gesicht strahlte vor Freude auf.

„Ja wirklich", verdutzt sah Tsubasa an sich herunter, da Kumi sich plötzlich ohne ihn vorzuwarnen an ihn geklammert hatte.

„Äh?"

Glücklich umschlang Kumi ihn mit ihren Armen und schmiegte ihre Wangen an seinen Oberkörper.

„Kumi?" Verwundert betrachtete Tsubasa sie. Unbehaglich versuchte er sich von ihr zu lösen, doch Kumi schien das nicht zu bemerken. Was machte er denn jetzt, freute sie sich so sehr ins Kino zu gehen? Er wollte ihr doch gerade vorschlagen, das die gesamte Mannschaft ja mitkommen könnte, das wäre doch eine tolle Idee, oder wollte sie etwa mit ihm alleine ins Kino? Auf den Gedanken wäre er doch niemals gekommen und wenn er ehrlich war, erinnerte er sich wage, das er tatsächlich mal so etwas gerufen hatte, aber er hatte eigentlich dabei an ein ganz anderes Mädchen gedacht.

„Kumi? Würde es dir vielleicht etwas ausmachen mich loszulassen?"

„Oh, hallo Sanae!"

"Guten Abend Frau Ohzora, ist vielleicht Tsubasa da?"

„Ja natürlich, aber komm erst einmal rein, was treibt dich nur bei diesem Unwetter nach draußen, du hättest Tsubasa doch auch anrufen können", besorgt zog Natsuko Sanae ins Haus. Seufzend gab sie ihr ein Handtuch.

„Also irgendetwas ist heute los, ich scheine heute dauernd Handtücher zu brauchen, erst Tsubasa, der es allerdings gekonnt ignoriert hat und im ganzen Haus spuren hinterlassen hat, dann Kumi und jetzt du!"

Reflexartig erstarrte Sanae.

„Kumi war hier?"

„Ja, sie ist immer noch hier, im Moment ist sie gerade bei Tsubasa in seinem Zimmer, ich wollte zwar das sie ihn ein wenig in Ruhe lässt, denn Tsubasa war irgendwie ziemlich sauer, aber als ich kurz in die Küche ging und dann wieder kam, ist sie zu ihm nach oben gegangen, aber ich denke es ist in Ordnung, denn nachdem, Tsubasa aus dem Bad kam und in sein Zimmer ging, habe ich nichts gehört, also muss Tsubasa sich inzwischen beruhigt haben. Gott sei dank, denn weißt du, ich mache mir langsam große sorgen um ihn, ich frage mich ob ihm der ganze stress nicht doch zuviel geworden ist."

Wie in Trance hörte Sanae Natsuko zu. Kumi war bei ihm, mit ihm alleine, in seinem Zimmer. Sie hätte damit rechnen müssen, schließlich waren Kumi und Tsubasa zusammen weggegangen, also was regte es sie überhaupt auf? Sie kannte doch Tsubasa, er würde doch niemals auf den Gedanken kommen mit Kumi..., aber wenn doch? Kumi mochte Tsubasa, das wusste sie...und nun war sie mit ihm alleine und sie war nicht so schüchtern, was meinte Tsubasas Mutter? Sie hörte nichts aus seinem Zimmer? Was zum Teufel trieben die da? Wenn sie selber Tsubasa besucht hatte, waren sie nie still, sie redeten viel oder lachten viel, aber stille herrschte garantiert nicht.

Verzweiflung wallte in ihr auf, im Augenwinkel starrte Sanae zur Treppe.

„Sanae? Was ist mit dir Mädchen, hast du mir überhaupt zu gehört?"

Besorgt nahm Natsuko Sanae an der Hand und führte sie zur Couch. Völlig aus ihren Gedanken gerissen starrte Sanae Tsubasas Mutter an und versuchte ein lächeln aufzusetzen, was ihr aber kläglich misslang.

„Nein, es ist alles in Ordnung wirklich!"

„Du bist aber etwas blass um die Nasenspitze herum. Sanae sag mir mal ehrlich was los ist, ist etwas zwischen Tsubasa und dir vorgefallen?"

Verlegen senkte Sanae ihren Kopf.

„Nicht wirklich, wir hatten nur eine kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit", erwiderte Sanae leise. „Deswegen bin ich auch hier, ich muss ihm etwas sehr wichtiges mitteilen!"

Lächelnd sah Natsuko Sanae an. Sanae war also der Grund für Tsubasas merkwürdiges verhalten, es musste ja früher oder später dazu kommen. Hatte ihr Sohn endlich begriffen was Sache war?, aber wieso war er denn schlecht gelaunt und hatte ständig diese Wutausbrüche, er müsste doch eigentlich glücklich sein.

„Dann geh am besten schnell zu ihm, du weißt ja wo sein Zimmer ist", entgegnete Natsuko lächelnd. Entsetzt blickte Sanae wieder hoch. Sie sollte zu Tsubasa? Jetzt? Was wäre wenn sie Tsubasa und Kumi in einer Situation vorfand, die ihr nicht gefiel?, aber sie musste Tsubasa doch vor Kanda warnen? Seufzend erhob sie sich und nickte.

„Ja, ich weiß wo sein Zimmer ist."

Kopfschüttelnd blickte Natsuko Sanae hinterher. Ihr Sohn stellte sich aber auch zu dämlich an. Sanae liebte Tsubasa und was machte er? Nichts, das ist mal wieder Typisch für ihn, dabei wusste sie doch ganz genau, das Tsubasa mehr als nur Freundschaft für sie empfand, das sah doch nun wirklich jeder und wie passte Kumi hier rein? So weit sie sich erinnern konnte war Kumi noch nie hier gewesen. Hatten sich Tsubasas Gefühle etwa verändert? Seufzend ging Natsuko in die Küche. Ihr Sohn schuldete ihr wirklich mal eine Erklärung. Wer hätte das gedacht, das ihr Sohn nun mal etwas andere Probleme hatte, was nichts mit seinem heißgeliebten Fußball zu tun hatte.

Lächelnd fing sie an, das Abendessen zu zubereiten. Sie konnte die Mädchen verstehen, denn ihr Sohn hatte wirklich viel, was ein Mädchenherz höher schlagen lassen konnte. Ihr Tsubasa zwischen den Fronten, das konnte wirklich interessant werden.

„Oh, ja natürlich Tsubasa", entschuldigte sich Kumi und nahm schwerenherzend ihre Arme von ihm. Glücklich sah sie in seine Augen. Es war so schön, er fühlte sich einfach unglaublich an und sein Duft. Errötend blickte sie ihn an und legte instinktiv eine Hand auf seinen Arm. Unbehaglich registrierte Tsubasa dieses und sah sie an. Er hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, das Kumi für ihn mehr empfand, als er zunächst dachte und das war nicht gut, nein ganz und gar nicht und vor allem mochte er das nicht. Wie kam er denn jetzt aus dieser Situation raus, er wollte gerade etwas dazu sagen, als es plötzlich zaghaft an seiner Tür klopfte und die Tür geöffnet wurde. Genervt rollte Tsubasa mit seinen Augen. Hatte er etwa heute Tag der offenen Tür?

„Ich hoffe, ich störe nicht...", entsetzt sah Sanae ins Zimmer. Nein..., nein bitte nicht, wie konnte Tsubasa ihr so was antun. Er und Kumi? Ausgerechnet Kumi?

„Sanae?" verwirrt begegnete Tsubasa ihren Blick und sah dann zu Kumi, die genauso verwirrt zu sein schien wie er.

Sanae konnte einfach ihren Blick nicht abwenden, ihr Herz schrie auf vor schmerz, den Anblick von einem fast nackten Tsubasa mit Kumi war zuviel und trotzdem konnte sie ihren Blick nicht von ihm nehmen. In ihr begann es überall zu kribbeln, ihr Puls raste, sie wollte schreien, weinen, sich auf Kumi stürzen, sie anschreien wie sie es wagen konnte ihren Tsubasa für sich zu beanspruchen, er gehörte ihr, ganz alleine ihr und keiner anderen, nur ihr ganz alleine. Sie wollte Tsubasa von ihr reißen, ihn Umarmen, ihn küssen und nie mehr los lassen, sie wollte das er sie in seine starken Arme zog, ihr Wärme und Geborgenheit gab, sie wollte seinen Oberkörper berühren, sie wollte das er ihr unendliche Liebe schwor und ihr das auch zeigte, sie wollte ihn nah bei sich spüren, sie wollte von ihm begehrt werden.

Knallrot über diesen letzten Gedanken starrte Sanae Tsubasa an und senkte schließlich ihren Blick.

„Anscheinend störe ich wohl doch", erwiderte sie dann leise und wagte es nicht wieder hochzublicken und seinen Blick zu begegnen und zu wissen, das sie ihn wirklich bei etwas sehr wichtigen gestört hatte, das könnte sie einfach nicht ertragen.

Mit klopfenden Herzen sah Tsubasa sie an und konnte sich ein lächeln einfach nicht verkneifen. Sanae war hier, sie war zu ihm gekommen. Sie stand nun hier in seinem Zimmer und nicht bei Kanda. Wie kam sie denn nur auf den Gedanken, das sie ihn stören könnte? Lächelnd sah er auf seinen Arm und registrierte jetzt erst wieder was er vollkommen vergessen hatte. Entsetzt löste er Kumis Arm von ihm und trat einen Schritt beiseite, dachte Sanae etwa, das er und Kumi? Oh Gott bitte nicht.

Blass im Gesicht starrte er Sanae an und dann Kumi, bevor er wieder Sanae ansah. Er versuchte ihrem Gesicht abzulesen was sie dachte, sie war wütend und dann wiederum sah sie ihn an, als ob sie ihn verschlingen wollte, bevor sie errötend ihren Blick senkte. Verträumt musterte er sie. Sie sah so niedlich aus, wenn sie errötete, so wunderschön, am liebsten würde er nun zu ihr gehen, sie an seinen Körper drücken, ihren Duft einatmen, sie besinnungslos küssen, und nie mehr loslassen. Hitze durchfuhr seinen Körper, wenn er daran dachte, wie er ihren Köper an seinen spürte. Wie er sich anfühlen würde. Würde er es jemals erfahren? Oh Gott was dachte er da eigentlich gerade? Das war Sanae, seine Anego, aber er konnte es nicht leugnen, alleine ihr Anblick jetzt versetzte sein Körper in Flammen. Verlegen sah er an sich herunter und bemerkte voller entsetzen, das er sich noch gar nicht richtig angezogen hatte, er stand hier halbnackt vor Sanae, Das ihm das vorhin bei Kumi nichts ausgemacht hatte, daran dachte er längst nicht mehr, er hatte nur noch Augen für sie, seine Anego. Das Mädchen, das schon seit langer Zeit sein Herz erobert hatte.


	10. Giftige Blicke und sprühende Funken

**Giftige Blicke und sprühende Funken**

„Tsubasa Ohzora!"

Verwirrt löste sich Tsubasa aus seiner starre und starrte direkt in das Gesicht seiner Mutter, die wie aus heiterem Himmel plötzlich hinter Sanae aufgetaucht war und in der Tür stand, die Hände auf ihrer Taille stützend und ihren Kopf schüttelte.

„Was machst du nur, zieh dir etwas an, du bringst die Mädchen in Verlegenheit. Die wissen doch das du gut aussiehst, also brauchst du es ihnen nicht so direkt auf die Nase zu binden Sohnemann!"

„Mutter?"

Verdattert sah er zu ihr, sah an sich herunter und wurde knallrot.

„Äh, ja na... natürlich", murmelte Tsubasa vor sich hin und lächelte Kumi und Sanae entschuldigend an, ehe er sich zu seinem Schrank bequemte und sich frische Klamotten herausnahm um dann mit einer unnatürlichen roten Farbe im Gesicht auf dem schnellstem Wege sein Zimmer verließ und wieder im Bad verschwand.

Seufzend sah Natsuko ihrem Sohn hinterher und schüttelte nur immer wieder ihren Kopf. Wo war Tsubasa nur mit seinen Gedanken?

Sanae und Kumi wiederum starrten Tsubasa ebenfalls mit knallrotem Gesicht hinterher, bevor sie den Blick der jeweiligen anderen bemerkten und sich nun giftige Blicke zuwarfen. Sanae kochte vor Wut, wie konnte Kumi es wagen ihren Tsubasa mit diesem Blick anzusehen, mein Gott es hätte bestimmt nicht mehr lange gedauert und Kumi hätte angefangen zu sabbern, was sie natürlich verstehen konnte bei diesem Körperbau mit dem Tsubasa von Natur aus gesegnet worden war, aber es widerte sie zutiefst an und sie konnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen was eventuell passiert wäre, wenn sie nicht herein gekommen wäre, hätte Tsubasa Kumi vielleicht geküsst? Oder hatte er das etwa schon? Wer weiß was hier abgegangen war, bevor sie ihren Mut aufgebracht hatte in sein Zimmer zu gehen. Die Situation war ja ziemlich eindeutig gewesen. Kumi war ihm so nah gewesen, so nah war selbst sie ihm noch nicht gewesen und er hatte so gut wie nichts an. Dieser Gedanke schmerzte sie zutiefst. Wollte er Kumi vielleicht das geben, was er bei ihr noch nicht einmal in Erwähnung gezogen hatte? Und wieso? Was besaß Kumi was sie nicht hatte? Kumi war doch noch fast ein Kind, sie war zwei Jahre jünger als Tsubasa und sie selber. Kumi mochte Tsubasa, trotzdem hatte sie Kumi nie als ernsthafte Konkurrentin im Kampf um Tsubasas Herz gesehen, doch anscheinend war sie da einem großen Irrtum unterlaufen. Tsubasa und Kumi waren sich näher als sie jemals vermutet hätte, viel näher und das tat ihr unglaublich weh, aber dieser Blick den Tsubasa ihr eben zugeworfen hatte, was mochte der bedeuten? Als er sie angesehen hatte, kribbelte es in ihrem ganzen Körper und ihr liefen wohlige Schauer über ihren Körper und sie hätte schwören können das es Tsubasa ebenso erging oder hatte sie sich wie so oft getäuscht? Bildete sie sich nur wieder alles ein? Vermutlich? Sein Blick bedeutet wahrscheinlich nur, das er sich von ihr gestört gefühlt hatte. Er wollte ganz klar mit Kumi alleine sein. Ja, ganz bestimmt meinte er das, ganz sicher sogar,. Mit zittrigen Lippen senkte Sanae ihren Blick und wich dem von Kumi aus, die sich wiederum als Siegerin sah und lächelte liebreizend Tsubasas Mutter an. Die, die Blicke der beiden mit einem Stirnrunzeln beobachtet hatte und sich fragte, ob das Tsubasas Schuld war. Hatte ihr Sohn den beiden so den Kopf verdreht? Erklärte das vielleicht sogar seine schlechte Laune in letzter Zeit?

„Na kommt Mädels, ich habe essen gemacht. Tsubasa wird schon zu uns stoßen, wenn er fertig ist", versuchte Natsuko die Situation zu entschärfen und führte Kumi und Sanae aus Tsubasas Zimmer heraus.

Stillschweigend folgten Sanae und Kumi im sicheren Abstand zueinander Tsubasas Mutter. Früher hätte sich Kumi sofort zurück gezogen, aber Sanae hatte Tsubasa so schäbig behandelt und sie hatte einfach Angst, das Sanae ihm nur noch mehr weh tun würde, obwohl die Blicke die Tsubasa und Sanae sich zugeworfen hatten Bände sprachen, sie würde jede Wette eingehen, wenn Tsubasas Mutter nicht herein gekommen wären und sie selber nicht im Raum gewesen wäre, dann wären die beiden mit ziemlicher Sicherheit übereinander her gefallen und das gefiel ihr nicht. Sie wusste ja oder zumindest vermutete sie, das Tsubasa mehr für Sanae empfand als er jemals zugeben würde, aber das seine Gefühle so tief gehen, hätte sie ja nun auch nicht vermutet, hatte sie denn überhaupt eine Chance bei ihm? Sie wollte doch nur eine Chance, nur eine winzig kleine, um Tsubasa beweisen zu können, das sie die Richtige für ihn war, sie war sich so sicher wenn Tsubasa sie erst einmal besser kennen lernen würde, dann würde er sich sofort in sie verlieben und Sanae vergessen. Sie hatte früher viel Respekt für Sanae empfunden und hatte sich stillschweigend zurück gezogen, als sie bemerkte was die beiden füreinander empfanden, aber nach den ganzen Ereignissen in den letzen Tagen empfand sie nur noch Verachtung für Sanae. Sie verdiente Tsubasa einfach nicht. Sie wollte das Tsubasa glücklich wird und Sanae machte ihn nur unglücklich, das wusste sie nun und darum würde sie nun alles tun um Tsubasas Herz für sich zu gewinnen, so war sie Kumi Sugimoto hieß und wenn es bedeutete Sanae den Kampf anzusagen. Sie würde um Tsubasa kämpfen und ihn letztendlich doch für sich zu gewinnen, sie würde Tsubasa überzeugen das Sanae sein Herz nicht verdiente.

„Oh Gott wie peinlich." Stöhnend lehnte sich Tsubasa an die Badezimmerkacheln und vergrub seine Hände in seinem Gesicht. Nie wieder könnte er in Sanaes Augen blicken, was war nur in ihn gefahren und diese Gefühle, die ihn durchströmt hatten, das war alles ziemlich verwirrend. Er war eindeutig erregt gewesen und wer weiß was er getan hätte, wenn seine Mutter nicht herein gekommen wäre. Still dankte Tsubasa seiner Mutter dafür. Seufzend ließ er sich von der Wand ab um sich endlich anzuziehen. Wie sollte er sich nun Sanae gegenüber verhalten? Ganz bestimmt hatte sie diesmal seinen Zustand bemerkt, ihre Blicke die sie ihm zugeworfen hatte sagte ihm das. Sie hatte ihn zuerst enttäuscht angesehen und dann mit einem Blick, der ihm sagte, los Tsubasa nun mach schon, tu mir weh, reiß mein Herz entzwei und Trampel darauf herum und dann wiederum war er nicht sicher wie er ihre Blicke deuten sollte, ihre Augen waren ganz plötzlich dunkel verhangen gewesen und musterten ihn, so wie ein Pferd bei einer Auktion, wahrscheinlich um abzuschätzen, wo sie ihm gleich hintreten könnte um ihm richtige schmerzen zu bereiten und wieso?, weil Kumi ihn umarmt hatte. Gut für einen außenstehenden musste das vielleicht ziemlich merkwürdig ausgesehen haben, wenn nicht sogar ziemlich offensichtlich, aber nicht für ihn. Kumi interessierte ihn nicht die Bohne und wieso zum Teufel dachte er überhaupt darüber nach? Sanae konnte das ja auch eigentlich egal sein, wen er umarmte, schließlich waren sie ja nicht zusammen und in naher Zukunft würden sie wohl auch nicht zusammen kommen. Sie hatte ja diesen Schläger Kanda und er war für sie nichts weiter als ein Freund und nach dem heutigen Tage vielleicht nicht einmal mehr das, aber auf der anderen Seite, wieso war Sanae überhaupt hier? Sie war doch bei Kanda gewesen und mit ihm auf einer Wolke, dorthin wo er ihr nicht mehr folgen konnte. Sie wollte Kanda und nicht ihn, das war ihm heute klar geworden, er würde damit leben müssen, aber zum Glück würde er nach seinem Schulabschluss nach Brasilien gehen und konnte dieses Leben und vor allem sie hinter sich lassen. Es war sowieso eine Schnapsidee gewesen das er heute tatsächlich vorgehabt hatte Sanae seine Gefühle zu gestehen, wer weiß wie sie reagiert hätte, wahrscheinlich gar nicht, sie hätte ihm auf seine Schulter geklopft, gelächelt und dann ihm gesagt, das sie bedauerlicherweise kein Interesse an ihm hätte und dann wäre sie zu Kanda gegangen, aber was hatte Ryo gesagt? Er solle die Augen endlich öffnen, sonst wäre es zu spät?, vielleicht hatte sie ja mal Gefühle gehabt und nur weil er ein Idiot gewesen war und es nicht erkannt hatte, hatte er sie nun an diesen Kanda verloren. Mein Gott, immer wenn sie alleine gewesen waren hatte er nur ein Gesprächsthema gehabt und zwar Fußball, nicht einmal hatten sie über etwas anders gesprochen, wenn er ehrlich war wusste er noch nicht einmal was für Interessen Sanae außerhalb der Schule und ihrer Aufgabe als Betreuerin hatte. Immer wenn sie mal ungestört waren, sprach er über sein Lieblingsthema oder sie schwiegen sich an, ja nichts sagen das konnten sie beide prima, aber wenn er ehrlich war so hatte er diese stillen Momente immer sehr genossen. Es war immer schön gewesen zu wissen das sie in seiner Nähe war, manchmal hatte sie ihm etwas zu essen mitgebracht, worüber er sich immer sehr gefreut hatte, vielleicht hätte er ihr das einmal sagen sollen? Nie wieder würde es diese friedlichen stillen Momente zwischen ihnen geben, sie war keine Betreuerin mehr und anscheinend hatte er heute alles gegeben um auch ihre Freundschaft zu verlieren, dabei wünschte er sich nun nichts brennender als seine Anego genauer kennen zu lernen. Ihre Hobbys, ihr Lieblingsessen, ihre Lieblingsfarbe, welche träume sie hatte, woran sie dachte wenn sie ihre Nase immer so süß kräuselte, was ihr Lieblingsfilm war, woher ihr Interesse für Fußball kam, welche Ängste sie hatte, was sie traurig machte, wie sie sich ihre Zukunft vorstellte, er wollte einfach jede Kleinigkeit über sie wissen. Seufzend knöpfte sich Tsubasa sein Hemd zu. Er würde so gerne seine Fehler wieder gut machen, aber sie würde ihn bestimmt nicht lassen, sie hatte ja nun diesen Kanda, der sich um sie kümmern würde. Brummig schnappte sich Tsubasa seine Hose, zog sie sich über und schloss seinen Gürtel. Was ihm aber trotzdem nicht aus dem Kopf ging, wieso war Sanae jetzt hier? Was wollte sie? Wieso Kumi hier war, das wusste er ja nun und er hätte nichts dagegen wenn Kumi nun einen Abflug machte, er würde sich gerne mit Sanae unterhalten, aber alleine ohne Kumi. Nachdenklich was der Grund war, wieso Sanae nun hier war und sein knurrender Magen trieben ihm nach langen hin und her nun doch nach unten in die Küche. Hungrig vergaß er sogar das er sich vorhin ziemlich blamiert hatte, brav seiner Nase folgend betrat er schließlich die Küche.

Schweigend saßen Kumi und Sanae am Tisch. Sanae verteilte gerade den Reis in die kleinen Schalen, die dafür vorgesehen waren. Lächelnd stellte Natsuko gerade die Schalen mit dem Gemüse und dem Fleisch auf den Tisch, während Kumi die Getränke einschenkte.

„Sanae? Würdest du doch mal nach Tsubasa sehen?, sag ihm, das essen ist fertig, dann wird er schneller als der Wind hier reingeschneit kommen", grinste Tsubasas Mutter die Mädchen an.

„Das kann ich doch machen", erwiderte Kumi schnell und stand auch schon auf, bevor noch ein anderer etwas erwidern konnte, sie drehte sich um und wollte los flitzen, als sie plötzlich stoppte und zu Tür sah.

„Tsubasa, da bist du ja, ich wollte dich gerade holen", lächelte Kumi ihn liebreizend an und nahm seine Hand in ihre, um ihn direkt auf den Platz neben ihr zu dirigieren.

„Schon gut, ich bin ja jetzt da", murmelte Tsubasa und entzog seine Hand aus Kumis Griff", zögernd blickte er zu Sanae und wurde rot, als er sich daran erinnerte, welche Gefühle vorhin wieder wegen ihr in ihm getobt hatten. Sanae wiederum bemerkte davon nichts, da sie starr mit zusammen geprassten Lippen auf ihren Teller blickte, sie war immer noch dabei ihre Gefühle zu ordnen, was wäre wenn sie nun Tsubasa ansah und ihn am liebsten wieder ausziehen würde?

„Sanae?", ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Tsubasa fürsorglich und biss sich zugleich auf die Lippen für seine dämliche Frage.

Zögernd, teilweise ängstlich hob Sanae ihren Kopf und nahm all ihren Mut zusammen Tsubasa direkt in die Augen zu sehen. Erstarrt betrachtete sie ihn und schluckte. Wieso sah er auch nur so verdammt gut aus? Nervös ballte Sanae unter dem Tisch ihre Hand zur Faust. Beruhig dich Sanae, du fängst ja gleich an zu sabbern. Oh Gott, aber seine Haare, wie gerne würde sie mit ihren Fingern darin rumwühlen und dann...und dann, ja was dann? Darüber wollte sie lieber nicht nachdenken, sonst würde sie eindeutig die Kontrolle über ihre Selbstbeherrschung verlieren. Seufzend und mit trockener Kehle, sah Sanae in seine Augen und schmolz regelrecht dahin. Wie sehr sie ihn doch immer noch liebte, aber da war nun noch mehr und das konnte sie noch nicht so ganz einordnen was das genau war. Ihr ganzer Körper prickelte, wenn sie ihn nur sah, sie hatte das Gefühl ihr Herz würde zerspringen, wenn nicht gleich etwas passierte. Zutiefst beunruhigt darüber sah sie in seine wunderbaren Augen und schluckte nervös einen Klos im Hals herunter. Mit klopfenden Herzen und erhitzt starrte sie Tsubasa an, als Tsubasa sich plötzlich erhob und dabei den Tisch gefährlich zum wackeln brachte. Verwirrt und schwer atmend starrte er zu Sanae.

„Mutter? Kumi?", erwiderte er mit rauer stimme. „Bevor ich esse muss ich noch unbedingt etwas mit Sanae klären, das kann nicht warten!", erwiderte Tsubasa mit heiserer Stimme ohne seinen Blick von Sanae zu nehmen

„Unbedingt", flüsterte Sanae und erhob sich ebenfalls.

„Tsubasa, kann das nicht bis nachher warten?", wunderte sich seine Mutter, während Kumi mit erschreckt geweiteten Augen dasaß und das Knistern was diesen Raum befallen hatte spürte, ebenso wie sie die Funken zwischen ihnen blitzen sah, sie musste schnell etwas unternehmen, aber was?, ehe sie auch nur reagieren konnte, nahm Tsubasa Sanaes Hand und ohne seiner Mutter überhaupt zu Antworten zog er Sanae mit sich, wieder die Treppe hinauf in sein Zimmer hinein.

„Tsubasa!", rief Natsuko ihrem Sohn hinter her und seufzte, was war nur in ihn gefahren, wenn er mit Sanae alleine reden wollte, dann konnten sie ja nun wirklich bis nach dem essen warten.

„Na komm Kumi, dann lassen wir es uns schmecken, bevor das essen kalt wird, es könnte wohl ne weile dauern bis wir Tsubasa und Sanae wieder sehen, es scheint ja so einiges zwischen ihnen vorgefallen zu sein!"

Bedrückt nickte Kumi nur und verfluchte sich das sie nicht schneller reagiert hatte.


	11. Das Geständnis

**Das Geständnis**

Leise schloss Tsubasa seine Tür und drehte sich zu Sanae um. Er wusste selbst nicht was ihn unten übermannt hatte, alles zu ignorieren und Sanae in sein Zimmer zu bekommen, ihm war im Moment eigentlich nicht nach Reden zumute. Nun war sie hier in seinem Zimmer und was machte er? Er starrte sie an, zu nichts anderem fähig. Sie war so schön, war sie früher auch schon so schön gewesen? Sie strahlte nun irgendwie nicht diese schüchterne Mädchenschönheit aus, sondern...ja was?, war es Sinnlichkeit? Er wusste es nicht, er wusste nur das sein ganzer Körper bei ihrem Anblick anfing zu prickeln. Seufzend ging er langsam auf sie zu.

„Sanae?", begann er mit heiserer Stimme und blieb dann wieder stehen, als sie daraufhin sofort aufsprang und ihn mit ihren dunklen schimmernden Augen ansah und versuchte seine tiefen zu ergründen, so kam es Tsubasa jedenfalls vor. Erhitzt sah er zu ihr und sah ihr tief in die Augen. Nur noch zwei Schritte trennten sie voneinander.

„Tsubasa!", fing Sanae an und stockte als sie seinen Blick sah, was hatte der zu bedeuten? Ein Schauer ran ihr über den Rücken, es war als ob ihr ganzer Körper anfing zu glühen, wie in Trance sah sie in seine Augen. Augen die sie ansahen, als ob sie seine Welt wären. Augen die zu ihr sprachen. Komm zu mir, bleib bei mir, du gehörst zu mir. Augen die ihr sagten das Tsubasa nur ein einziges Mädchen wollte und das hieß in diesem Fall Sanae Nakazawa. Sanaes Herz raste als sie zu Tsubasa sah, sie war unfähig weiter zu sprechen.

„Spürst du das auch?", fing Tsubasa nun doch zögernd an zu sprechen.

„Wie?", verwirrt und mit hochrotem Kopf sah sie zu ihm auf. „Was soll ich spüren?", erwiderte sie leise.

„Ich weiß nicht, das hier..., genau erklären kann ich es nicht, irgendetwas geschieht mit uns, spürst du das denn nicht?"

Stille trat ein, bis Sanae schließlich nickte. „Ich spüre es Tsubasa und es verwirrt mich!"

„Nicht nur dich", murmelte er leise und sah zu ihr. „Ich kann es nicht erklären, aber eines weiß ich. Ich hab dich wirklich gerne Sanae, mehr als ich jemals zugegeben habe. Die letzen Tage haben mir das deutlich gemacht.

Verwundert blickte Sanae ihn an und schüttelte nur ihren Kopf, wie oft hatte sie sowas von Tsubasa hören wollen und nun?

"Tsubasa", begann sie leise. "Ich versteh dich nicht, du sagst du hast mich gern und sagst doch das Gegenteil davon, wieso?"

Verblüfft hörte Tsubasa ihr zu und schluckte seinen Klos im Hals herunter, nervös wischte er sich seine feuchten Hände an seiner Jeans ab. Seufzend wandte er seinen Blick von ihr und setzte sich auf sein Bett. Still starrte er vors ich hin. Stöhnend vergrub er seine Hände in seinem Haar und senkte seinen Kopf.

"Ich weiß es nicht, es ist alles so furchtbar kompliziert und verwirrend für mich. Ich...ich habe mir so oft einreden wollen, das du nichts weiter für mich bist, als eine gute Freundin..., meine beste Freundin, aber...das stimmt nicht, du bist mehr für mich, viel mehr. Ich..ich darf sowas einfach nicht empfinden, nicht jetzt und doch tue ich es...und als du mit diesem Kanda nähere Bekanntschaft gemacht hast, ist bei mir eine Sicherung durch geknallt, es ist schwierig zu erklären..., aber ich glaube da wurde mir bewusst, was ich im inneren schon lange gewusst habe."

Und das wäre?", begann Sanae leise mit zittriger Stimme, als Tsubasa nichts mehr sagte und man eine Stecknadel hätte fallen hören können.

Seufzend blickte Tsubasa auf und schüttelte seinen Kopf.

"Nicht hier Sanae!"

Überrascht blicke Sanae ihm in die Augen.

"Wie? Wie meinst du das, wo dann?"Ziemlich verwirrt musterte sie Tsubasa, der auf einmal aufsprang und ihre Hand nahm.

"Komm, hast du Lust etwas spazieren zu gehen?"

"Äh..Tsubasa, hast du schon mal nach draußen geschaut? Es regnet immer noch in strömen?"

Verwirrt wandte er seinen kopf und seufzte resignierend. "Du hast wohl recht also lassen wir das!" Unruhig ging Tusbasa auf und ab.

Sichtlich verwirrt beobachtete Sanae ihn. Was hatte er denn? Zögernd ging sie zu ihm und nahm seine Hand in ihre. "Tsubasa?", bitte...sag etwas?"

Erschrocken starrte Tsubasa auf seine Hand.

"Tsubasa, bitte sag was...was ist los? So schlimm kann es doch gar nicht sein?" Still mustere Sanae ihn. "Tsubasa, soll unsere Freundschaft etwa so enden? Ich..ich will das nicht, du bist mein bester und...mein liebster Freund!" Verzweiflung wallte in ihr auf, als sie Tsubasas Hand los ließ und sich an ihn krallte. Traurig blickte sie zu ihm hoch. "Tsubasa...bitte...", flehte sie ihn an. Still ran ihr einTräne aus dem Augenwinkel herunter.

Erstarrt sah Tsubasa in ihr Gesicht und schluckte.

"Du weinst?" Zögernd hob er eine Hand und fing ihre Träne mit seinem Finger auf. "Wegen mir?" Ungläubig sah er in ihre Augen. Seine Freundschaft war ihr wichtig..war es alleine das, oder steckte noch mehr dahinter?

"Tsubasa", hauchte Sanae traurig und sah zu ihm auf.

Schweigend betrachtete Tsubasa sie und seufzte schließlich auf.

"Sanae ich..ich weiß nicht wo ich anfangen soll!"

"Bitte versuch es, egal wie schmerzlich es für mich ist, ich will...dich verstehen können und das kann ich nicht, wenn du es mir nicht sagst!

"Schmerzlich? Wieso denkst du das es dir weh tun könnte?", erwiderte er etwas erstaunt.

"Ach Tsubasa...ist das so wichtig? Sag es doch einfach, dann ist es raus...", erwiderte Sanae etwas verlegen. "Aber ich habe ohne hin schon eine Ahnung was du mir sagen willst", bemerkte sie leise und sank traurig ihren Blick zum Boden.

Entsetzt und zugleich erstarrt, sah er zu ihr. "Du..du weist es?" Stille breitete sich aus, keiner wagte es einen Ton von sich zu geben, bis sich Sanae schließlich von ihm löste und zum Fenster Schritt.

"Ja", erwiderte sie leise. Es..es ist Kumi hab ich nicht recht? Du und Kumi..., du willst mir sagen, das wir beide keine Chance haben..., ich kann es verstehen. Kumi ist auf ihre eigene Art niedlich, nicht so wie ich. Ich bin laut und manchmal sehr zynisch, Ich rede wie es mir in den Kram passt und mir ist es egal was andere über mich denken. Ich wurde früher nicht umsonst als Unruhestifterin betitelt." Gequält wandte Sanae ihren Kopf um und sah zu Tsubasa.

"Kumi und du, ihr gebt ein hervorragendes Paar ab, aber ich will dir trotzdem etwas beichten, das habe ich mir geschworen, es eines Tages zu tun!"

Mit klopfenden Herzen ging sie zu ihm rüber und blieb direkt vor ihm stehen.

"Tsubasa Ohzora...ich...ich liebe dich..., halt...bevor du etwas dazu sagst, lass mich bitte aussprechen", erwiderte sie hitzig, als sie sah das Tsubasas Mimik sich veränderte. "Ich liebe dich schon so lange, länger als du dir es vorstellen kannst, ich wollte dir es schon so oft sagen, aber ich habe mich einfach nicht getraut und ich weiß ja, das du Fortgehen wirst um dir deinen Traum zu erfüllen", erwiderte sie leise und seufzte auf. "Ich wollte dich einfach nicht belasten!" Mit traurigen Augen beugte sich Sanae zu ihm hoch und hauchte einen Kuss auf seine Wange. "Nun weist du das und ich wünsche dir alles Glück dieser Welt, werde glücklich mit Kumi, das ist mein Wunsch", erwiderte sie mit zittriger Stimme und wandte ihren Blick ab. Es wurde still. Wieso sagte er denn nichts? War es ihm so egal, das was sie ihm gerade erzählt hatte? Sanae wagte es einfach nicht ihn anzusehen und in seinen Augen die pure Ablehnung zu entdecken. Tränen rannen ihrem Gesicht herunter.

Ich...ich gehe jetzt wohl besser", erwiderte Sanae und wandte sich zur Tür!

Tsubasa stand da wie erstarrt, er konnte es einfach nicht fassen was er da eben gehört hatte. Die Hand an seiner Wange, wo sie ihn eben geküsst hatte haltend sah er zu dem Mädchen, das ihm gerade ihre Liebe gestanden hatte. Sie wollte gehen und das durfte er nicht zulassen. Er musste etwas sagen, doch er war sich nicht sicher, wie viel er zustande bringen würde. Es war als ob all die Last der Vergangenen Tage von seinen Schultern fiel.

"Sanae", rief er mit brüchiger Stimme."Sanae!" Schon fast stolpernd trugen ihn seine Füße zu ihr. Voller Sehnsucht packte er sie an ihren Armen und drehte sie zu sich um. "Sana", hauchte er immer wieder. Zärtlich berührte sein Handrücken ihre Wange und liebkoste sie sanft. Er sah das sie weinte und es schmerzte ihn innerlich, das sie wegen ihm weinte, er wollte sie nicht weinen sehen, er wollte sie lachen sehen, er wollte den alten Glanz in ihren wunderschönen Augen zurück haben. Sanft zog er sie an seine Brust. "Du bist ein Dummkopf", murmelte er zu ihr, als er ohne lange nachzudenken, seinen Kopf sank und sanft seine Lippen auf ihren Mund drückte.

Sanae wusste nicht wie ihr geschah, aber in diesem Moment war es ihr egal. Tsubasa küsste sie..ihr Tsubasa küsste sie, sie hatte Angst aufzusehen und mal wieder festzustellen, das es wieder einer ihrer vielen Tagträume war. Panisch schlang Sanae ihre Arme um Tsubasas Hals und erwiderte seinen Kuss mit einer Inbrunst, das selbst Tsubasa überrascht war und beinahe sein Gleichgewicht verlor. Er strauchelte etwas, ließ sie aber nicht los. Er umschlang sie mit seinen Armen ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen und seufzte auf, als er schließlich schwerenherzens seine Lippen von ihren nahm und sie ansah. Still blickte er zu ihr runter und lächelte sie an.

"Ach Sanae, wie kannst du denken ich würde Kumi bevorzugen?, wenn es ein Mädchen auf dieser Welt gibt, für das mein Herz schlägt, dann für dich meine kleine Närrin. Sanae, denkst du wirklich, ich hätte mich in den letzten Tagen wie ein Depp aufgeführt, wenn du mir nichts bedeuten würdest?" Zärtlich küsste er ihr eine erneute Träne die an ihrer Wange runterlief weg und strich sanft über ihre Wange.

Sanae Nakazawa...ich liebe nur dich, nur du bist in meinem Herzen, nicht Kumi...,ganz alleine nur Du!"


	12. Unendliche Liebe

**Unendliche Liebe**

Sanae wusste nicht wie ihr geschah. Hatte sie sich verhört? Zittrig krallte sich Sanae an Tsubasa fest und sah zu ihm auf.

"Tsubasa", hauchte sie mit zarter Stimme.

Sanft lächelte Tsubasa sie an und nahm ihre Hand in seine.

"Anego...,nein Sanae", erwiderte er mit zärtlicher Stimme.

"Ist das wahr", wisperte sie und starrte auf Ihre Hände die plötzlich in seinen lagen. Seine Hände waren so warm. Mit rötlichen Wangen sah sie wieder zu ihm auf und schluckte. "Bitte sag mir", zögernd suchte sie nach den geeigneten Worten. "Ist das kein Traum?", fragte sie schließlich etwas unsicher.

Etwas erstaunt blickte Tsubasa zu ihr und lächelte schließlich.

"Nein Sanae", sagte er liebevoll. "Du bist die, nach der mein Herz schreit und wahrscheinlich schon lange geschrien hat."

Liebevoll zog er sie in seine Arme, schloss seine Augen, während seine Arme sich um ihren Körper schlingen und er sein Kinn auf ihren Kopf ruhen ließ.

"Verzeih mir, ich war ein Idiot, das ich es nicht schon viel eher begriffen habe", flüsterte er an ihrem Haar und seufzte auf. "Es tut mir leid, so leid", hauchte er bedrückt und sog ihren Duft in seine Lungen ein.

"Tsubasa", erwidere Sanae atemlos. Konnte es tatsächlich wahr sein? War es diesmal nicht einer ihrer vielen Tagträume. Hatte ihr geliebter Tsubasa tatsächlich gerade gesagt er liebe sie? War sie Tod und das hier nun das Paradies? Umarmte Tsubasa sie gerade wirklich? Zog er sie an seinen Körper? Ließ er sie seine Wärme spüren? Seine ungebändigte Kraft fühlen, seine Zärtlichkeit, die er sonst nur seinem heiß geliebtem Fußball zukommen ließ? Leise fing sie an zu weinen. Es war bestimmt nicht Realität. Gleich würde sie erwachen und feststellen das Tsubasa nicht hier war, nicht hier bei ihr. Ihr war auf einmal so kalt, so eisig. Tsubasa würde nie ihre Gefühle erwidern, nie mehr als Freundschaft für sie empfinden und sie würde nie einen anderen als ihn lieben können, sie würde einsam sein, so einsam. Schluchzend. Benetzte sie sein Hemd mit seinen Tränen, als sie auf einmal eine warme Berührung spürte. Sie erstarrte und löste sich aus Tsubasas Umarmung und blickte in verblüffte, bedrückte und gleich entsetzte Augen. Augen die sie warm und liebevoll ansahen. Augen die ihr innerstes berührten. Augen, die sie seit Jahren liebte. Augen in denen sie versinken konnte. Augen die nie jemanden weinen sehen konnten.

Sanae", besorgt strich Tsubasa über ihre Wange. "Weine nicht, du hast keinen Grund!"

Sein Herz zog sich schmerzvoll zusammen als er plötzlich spürte, das seine Anego weinte. Das sie Tränen vergoss. Tränen des Schmerzes und er wusste nicht wieso. Er wusste nur eines. Sie sollte aufhören, sonst würde er mit weinen und das wobei er nicht einmal wusste wieso? Er ertrug es nicht sie weinen zu sehen. Sie durfte nicht weinen. Seine Anego weinte nie, sie weinte einfach nicht und er ertrug es nicht, vielleicht der Grund ihrer Tränen zu sein. Wieso vergoss sie Tränen, er liebte sie doch? Zärtlich wischte er über ihre Tränen mit seinem Handrücken.

"Nein Sanae, bitte weine nicht, nicht wegen mir, hörst du?", begann er mit zittriger Stimme, wobei Sanae nur noch mehr Tränen vergoss.

Hilflos stand Tsubasa da und wusste nicht was er machen sollte. Hatte er ihr so zugesetzt?

"Anego", hauchte er und zog ihr Kinn hoch und blickte in verzweifelte, verwundbare und traurige Augen.

"Bitte weine nicht. Tränen stehen dir nicht Prinzessin", wisperte er, beugte sich zu ihr runter und nahm sanft ihre Lippen in seinen Besitz. Sie sollte aufhören. Er liebte sie, er wollte nur eines, sie lachen sehen, sie glücklich sehen. Liebevoll zog er sie wieder näher an sich heran und küsste sie, zeigte ihr so, was Worte niemals hervorbringen konnten. Zeigte ihr wie es in seinem inneren aussah, zeigte ihr wie leer er sich ohne sie fühlte, zeigte ihr sein brennen, seine Sehnsucht, sein Verlangen als er Sanae schließlich in seine Arme hob und küssend zu seinem Bett ging, sie auf sein Bett hinlegte ohne seine Lippen von den ihren zu nehmen.

Mit rasenden Herzen ließ Sanae alles mit sich geschehen. War das wirklich Tsubasa? Ihr Tsubasa? Der Tsubasa der nichts anderes außer seinem Sport im Kopf hatte? Der ein Mädchen nicht einmal angesehen hätte, wenn es um ihm herumgetanzt hätte wie eine feurige Nymphe und laut geschrien hätte. Nimm mich, ich bin dein, dein Fußballengel, der dir all deine Zukunftsträume erfüllen wird.

Seufzend öffnete Sanae ihre Lippen um, nahm seine Zunge in Gewahrsam. Wenn das hier ein Traum wahr, dann einer aus dem sie niemals wieder erwachen wollte. Sie wollte die Ewigkeit so verbringen. Ihn küssen, ihn schmecken, sie wollte sich von ihm die Sinne rauben lassen, ihm alle Wünsche erfüllen, wenn er es zuließ. Ihm alles geben, ihm ihre unendliche liebe zeigen, die sie solange vor ihm verborgen hatte. Ihre Tränen waren längst versiegt und durch ein unglaubliches Glücksgefühl ersetzt worden. Ein Glücksgefühl das man mit nichts auf der Welt aufwiegen konnte. Nichts konnten seinen Mund, seine warmen weichen Lippen, seinen Geschmack, die Wärme seines Körpers ersetzen. Seufzend schlang sie Ihre Arme um Tsubasas Hals und zog ihn ganz auf sich. Wie sehr sie ihn doch liebte und immer lieben würde. Mit klopfendem Herzen nahm Sanae seine Hände war, die auf ihrem Körper waren und sich seinen Weg unter ihren Rock bahnten, ihre Beine sanft auf und ab strichen, sie liebkosten, während sein Mund sich weiter ihrem bemächtigte.

Tsubasa wusste nur eines, sie sollte nicht weinen, keine Tränen vergießen, er wollte sie glücklich machen, sie von ihrer Traurigkeit ablenken. Ihr Mund berauschte ihn, machte ihn Wahnsinnig, er wollte mehr, viel mehr, es kam auf einmal über ihn. Ein Gefühl des Verlangens, das ihn in letzter Zeit immer öfters überwältigt hatte und er begriff nun endgültig woher diese stürmischen Gefühle des Begehrens herkamen. Mit einem aufseufzen vertiefte Tsubasa seinen Kuss und strich immer wieder über ihren wunderschönen Körper, dem er die Schuld gab, aber vor allem war es dieses wunderbare und vor allem wunderschöne Mädchen, das ihn alles vergessen ließ. In diesem Moment wollte er nur eines. Ihr seine Liebe zeigen, alles was ihn bewegte, alles was er fühlte, ihr sein Begehren zeigen, sich ihr hingeben mit seinem Körper, mit seiner Liebe, aber vor allem wollte er ihr Glück schenken, alles tun, damit es ihr wieder gut ging. Sie war das wichtigste, sie sollte alles vergessen, all die Gründe wieso sie weinte. Sie sollte nur spüren wie sehr er sie liebte, dieses einzigartige Mädchen, das schon vor langer Zeit ohne das er es realisiert hatte sein Herz in seinen Besitz genommen hatte und er wollte es niemals wieder hergeben, da war er sich sicher. Er wollte sie lieben, mit seiner Kraft, mit seiner Seele, er wollte ihr alles geben, nachdem sie verlangen könnte, nichts war so wichtig wie sie, seine Anego, seinem Fußballengel in Menschengestalt. Mit aller Kraft die er aufbringen konnte löste er seine Lippen von den ihren und sah stumm in ihre Augen, die voller liebe zu ihm brannten. Er las das selbe Verlangen in ihnen das er verspürte, die selben Versprechungen, er sah dasselbe Begehren in ihnen und Tsubasa verstand was er nun tun musste um sich und seinem Engel zufrieden stellen zu können. Lächelnd berührte er ihr erhitztes Gesicht.

Sanae schmiegte sich an seine Hand und seufzte wohlig auf, sie blickte zu Tsubasa auf und sah das er genau das wollte, wonach sie sich verzehrte. Still und stumm gab sie ihm ihr Einverständnis, zeigte ihm, das sie es ebenso wie er wollte und strahlte ihn in ihrer unendlichen Liebe, die sie für ihn empfand an. Zärtlich nahm sie seine Hand und legte sie auf seine, die auf ihrer Wange ruhte und strich sanft darüber.

"Tsubasa", wisperte sie heiser.

"Sanae", erwiderte er mit rauer Stimme. "Bist du dir sicher?"

"Ja, ich war mir noch nie so sicher, ich liebe dich, du bist alles für mich, alles was ich je wollte." Glücklich und verlangend strahlte sie ihn an.

Mit rasendem herzen lächelte Tsubasa sie an.

"Ich liebe dich auch", erwiderte er rau. "Ich liebe dich so sehr, das ich keine Worte finde um dies zum Ausdruck bringen zu können."

Lächelnd strich Sanae über seine Hand. "Das brauchst du nicht Tsubasa, ich glaube ich verstehe dich."

"Wie früher",wisperte er.

"Wie früher", nickte sie ihn voller liebe verstehend an.

"Wollen wir es wagen? Jetzt, hier in diesem Moment?"

Schweigend sah sie ihn an, sah in seine dunklen Augen, in seine Pupillen, die stark geweitet waren, die sie voller Wärme und voller Verlangen an schimmerten und nickte in dem Wissen das sie ihn wahrscheinlich ebenso ansah, wie er sie. In ihrem Unterbauch machte sich eine ihr unbekannte Wärme breit.

"Oh Ja Tsubasa, oh ja", erwiderte sie schließlich auf seine Frage atemlos und schluckte, als sich Tsubasa von ihr erhob um sich auszuziehen. Als er schließlich diesmal komplett nackt vor ihr stand und sich der Beweis seines Verlangens vor ihren Augen abzeichnete konnte sie nur lächeln, ohne Scheu diesmal betrachtete sie ihn, musterte ihn erneut, diesmal ohne die ihr so vertraute Verlegenheit und dankte Gott, das er ihr diesen Jungen, nein...diesen Mann damals nach Nankatsu gesandt hatte. Es würde niemals einen anderen für sie geben können, niemand könnte in ihr diese Gefühle wach rufen und besonders nicht das was nun in ihr vorging, sie fühlte sich so anders. Sie sah sein Verlangen und sie konnte nicht verhindern, das sie in wenig stolz darüber empfand, das sie es vermocht hatte, diese Empfindungen in ihm wachzurufen. Er begehrte sie und dieses Wissen erfüllte sie voller Wärme, die sich in ihr ausbreitete und es verscheuchte das letzte bisschen Unsicherheit, das sie empfunden hatte, das letzte bisschen Angst was in ihr aufgeflackert war. Mit rasendem Herzen erhob sie sich und trat auf ihn zu, nichts konnte ihre Freude und ihre Neugierde verbergen, als sie etwas errötend seinen Brustkorb berührte und seine Muskeln mit ihrem Finger nachzeichnete. Tsubasa fühlte sich unbeschreiblich an. Mit ihrer Handfläche strich sie über seine Brust und hielt an, an dem Ort wo sie sein Herz vermutete und lächelte, als sie seinen Herzschlag vernahm, das mit kräftigen Schlägen etwas beschleunigt gegen seinen Brustkorb schlug.

Bumbumbum Bumbumbum Bumbumbum und sie wusste das es in diesem Augenblick nur für sie schlug, nur für seine Anego.


	13. Mit Schirm, Charme und ohne Melone

Mit Schirm, Charme und ohne Melone

Regen prasselte auf den schon völlig verweichten matschigen Sandboden, Blitze erhellten den blauschwarzen vom Wolken umhangenen Nachthimmel, Donner grollte aus unmittelbarer Nähe.

Schon seit Stunden verharrte Kanda im Regen, immer wieder starrte er hasserfüllt zu dem Hause der Ohzoras. Sie war da drinnen, das wusste er, er hatte sie hinein gehen sehen, aber nicht herauskommen sehen, und das hieß nach seiner logischen Schlussfolgerung, musste sie noch da drinnen sein, bei ihm, bei Tsubasa Ohzora. Er verabscheute ihn einfach, was hatte der Kerl nur an sich? So toll war er doch nun wirklich nicht? Er mochte im Fußball ein Ass sein, aber was das wirkliche Leben betraf, war er ein Hohlkopf, ein naiver dreijähriger, der die Welt noch nicht richtig verstand und ziemlich verrückt war, wieso sonst sollte Tsubasa Ohzora mit seinem Ball reden? Man munkelte sogar, das er ihn mit ins Bett nahm. Man musste sich das einmal vorstellen? Er nahm lieber seinen Ball ins Bett, anstatt ein süßes Mädchen. Es sah jedenfalls nicht so aus als würde Tsubasa Probleme haben ein Mädchen zu bekommen. Aus ihm ein unerkenntlichen Grund standen die Mädchen in der Schule Schlange nach ihm, jede lechzte danach nur mal einen Blick von ihm erhaschen zu können, wenn ein Mädchen mal das Glück hatte ein lächeln von ihm zu erhaschen, war für den Rest des Tages nur glückliche Seufzer im Unterricht zu hören. Unsanft prasselte der Regen weiter auf Kanda hinab. Wutschäumend ballte er seine Hand. Er verstand nicht was Sanae an so einen Deppen überhaupt fand? Als hätte sie Chancen bei ihm. Solange sie nicht durch die Gegend rollte, würde er sich eh niemals aufrichtig für sie interessieren. Tsaubasa Ohzora war ein Idiot, das stand für Kanda schon von Anfang an fest, nur leider sah Sanae das ganz und gar nicht so. Tsubasa hatte sie wie Dreck behandelt, ihre Gefühle mit Füßen getreten und doch war sie nun bei Tsubasa und nicht bei ihm. Ihm hatte sie eiskalt eine Abfuhr erteilt.

So schmeckt also die süße Liebe? Seit einer geschlagenen halben Stunde waren sie nun beide allein, alleine in seinem Zimmer, was eigentlich nichts ungewöhnliches war. Sie war schon oft hier gewesen, saß schon oft auf seinem Bett, es gab Zeiten da war er sich sicher nachts ihren Duft wahrnehmen zu können und nun war sie wieder hier oder mal wieder? Er hatte aufgehört zu zählen wie oft er genau dieses Bild schon vorgefunden hatte und doch...diesmal war es anders.

„Sanae?"

„Hmm?", fragend und verlegen blickte sie Tsubasa an.

„Was...was machen wir nun? Wohin führt und das ganze?", verlegen und mit rotem Kopf blickte er ihr direkt in die Augen.

Herzrasend erwiderte sie seinen Blick und ergriff wieder seine Hände, die sie vor ungefähr zehn Minuten losgelassen hatte um Abstand zu gewinnen und genauso lange starrten sie sich beide schon an, schweigsam, jeder in seinen eigenen Gedanken gefangen, nur ein scheues lächeln ab und an unterbrach ihre Gedanken.

„Wohin möchtest du denn das es führt? Was willst du machen?", erwiderte sie Tsubasas Frage mit einer Gegenfrage.

Schweigen erfüllte wieder Tsubasas Zimmer und zum wiederholten Male fragte er sich, was heute mit ihm geschehen war, was wollte er? Was wollte sie? Wieso war alles so verdammt Komplex geworden? Ihre Beziehung war früher so klar, so einfach gewesen. Er der Captain, sie die Betreuerin. Er der Fußballnarr und sie...eine Freundin...eine gute Freundin, seine beste Freundin und nun? Ja gute Frage was nun? Es wäre so einfach jetzt einfach zu sagen, sie solle bei ihm bleiben, seine feste Freundin werden, aber in knapp einen halben Jahr? Was war dann? Er würde nicht nur Nankatsu verlassen, nein...er würde Japan verlassen, auf unbestimmte Zeit nicht zurückkehren. Er konnte nicht einfach so tun, als ob nichts wäre. Sie bitten mit ihm zu kommen kam ebenso wenig in Frage, wie das er nicht fahren würde. Es war nun einmal sein großer Traum. Er war egoistisch, das wusste er, er sollte sie loslassen, aber er konnte nicht. Kanda hatte es ihm begreiflich gemacht, wie sehr es ihm schmerzen würde seine Anego, seine Sanae bei einem anderen zu sehen, schon der Gedanke daran schmerzte ihn, doch wie sollte er damit umgehen, wenn er weit weg bei Roberto in Brasilien war? Im Grunde genommen wusste er doch ganz genau, das er es lernen musste, für sich, für sein Seelenfrieden und letztendlich auch für Sanae. Seufzend ließ er Sanaes Hände wieder los , stand auf und ging bedächtig hin und her.

„Ich werde bald fortgehen", sprach er nach langem hin und her, endlich einmal das aus was er schon die ganze Zeit dachte und nahm nur ein schweigendes nicken ihrerseits wahr. „Ich werde lange Zeit nicht wiederkehren", fuhr Tsubasa bedächtig fort. „Es könnten Jahre vergehen, viele Jahre, ich möchte nicht nur gut werden, nein ich will der Beste werden und dafür werde ich alles tun, verstehst du?, da kann ich auf keine Gefühle Rücksicht nehmen, nenn mich egoistisch, das bin ich, ich weiß das, aber es ist seit langer Zeit nun einmal mein Traum."

Eine weitere Stunde verstrich, als sich endlich etwas regte. Kanda stierte ohne Scheu weiter zum Hause der Ohzoras, als die Tür sich endlich öffnete und Sanae herauskam, dicht gefolgt von Kumi, die mit einem Regenschirm hinter ihr herlief. Verblüfft beobachtete Kanda diese Szene, das noch ein Mädchen bei Tsubasa war, hatte er gar nicht mitbekommen, Wütend ballte Kanda seine Faust und schlug auf den Baum ein. Wie schaffte dieser Fußballdepp es eigentlich, das jedes Mädchen für ihn zu schwärmen schien?

Tsubasa blickte den beiden noch lange nach, es war besser so, seufzend wandte er schließlich den Blick ab. Er musste nun mit seiner Entscheidung zurecht kommen. Frustriert ballte er seine Faust und schlug auf den Deckel der Mülltonne, der mit einem Scheppern zu Boden fiel. Tsubasa zuckte vor Schreck zusammen und sah sich um, erleichtert stellte er fest, das er niemanden mit diesem Krach aufgeschreckt hatte. Seufzend kniete er sich nieder und hob den Deckel aus einer Pfütze auf und stutzte. Verwirrt hob Tsubasa einen Umschlag hoch und drehte ihn in seiner Hand.

„Aber...der ist ja für mich?", verwirrt sah er sich um, konnte aber niemanden entdecken. Perplex sah er wieder auf den Umschlag, wo in Großbuchstaben sein Name stand.

TSUBASA OHZORA

Hatte Sanae ihn hier fallen gelassen?, oder Kumi? Neugierig starrte er auf den Umschlag. Die Handschrift allerdings kam ihm nicht wirklich vertraut vor.

„Vermutlich würde es sich aufklären, wenn du ihn aufmachst", beantwortete sich Tsubasa seine Fragen selber. „Und am besten, bevor die Schrift zerläuft!" Tsubasa hielt schützend, seine Hand auf den Briefumschlag, stellte aber resignierend fest, das dieses wohl auch nichts mehr bringen würde, seufzend drehte er sich noch einmal um und schüttelte den Kopf. Einen Augenblick hatte er das Gefühl gehabt beobachtet zu werden. Nun sah er schon Gespenster, heute war wirklich nicht sein Tag, dachte er missmutig, bevor er ins Haus zurückkehrte und die Haustür hinter sich schloss.

„Los, raus mit der Sprache!"

„Wie?", völlig durcheinander und mit dem Gedanken eher bei dem feuchten Brief in seiner Hand, starrte er ahnungslos seine Mutter an, die ihn mit dem Nudelholz in der Hand gefährlich an seine Hauswirtschaftslehrerin bei der Zensurenverteilung erinnerte.

„Tsubasa Ohzora, mein lieber Herr Sohnemann, du brauchst mich gar nicht so unschuldig ansehen, ich kenne dich mein lieber, du hast es manchmal Faustdick hinter den Ohren also, ich warte immer noch darauf, das du mir erklärst, was heute Abend hier los war! Zuerst warst du Wütend wie nichts gutes, stürmst hier rein, zerstörst beinahe mit deinem Getrampel und gepoltere meine neue Einrichtung, dann kommen deine beiden Freundinnen hier rein, du machst einen auf Playboy und zu guter letzt verschwindest du mit Sanae für eine ziemlich lange Zeit in deinem Zimmer...und das ganz alleine...das essen wurde kalt, das von Sanae auch, du hast deine Gastfreundschaft bei Kumi ziemlich vernachlässigt und dann, als ich wirklich gerade mal nachschauen wollte ob du auch schön deine Finger dagelassen hast wo sie hingehören, stürmt sie aus deinem Zimmer flucht vor sich hin, nennt dich König der Tölpel, sagt nicht einmal auf wiedersehen, klaut mir einen meiner Schirme und flieht regelrecht in dieses Unwetter hinein!", beendete Natsuko ihre kleine Ansprache und schwang ihr Nudelholz in ihre andere Hand. „Also?", auffordernd sah sie ihrem Sohn fest in die Augen. „Ich warte!"

Wutschnaubend ging Sanae schnellsten Schrittes den kürzesten Weg nach Hause. Sie hasste diesen Tag, es hörte einfach nicht auf zu regnen.

„Na Prima, passt ja perfekt", schnaubend ging sie weiter, blieb dann aber abrupt stehen und drehte sich um, jetzt reichte ihr es.

„Wieso verfolgst du mich, hast du nichts besseres zu tun?, wenn du was von mir willst, dann sag es. Es ist ungemütlich, es ist windig, ich friere, ich bin durchnässt, also kurzum...ich möchte nach Hause...ohne dich, du hast ein eigenes zu Hause und ich will jetzt alleine sein!"

„Hey, beruhige dich Sanae." Kumi die es aufgegeben hatte sich vor dem Regen zu schützen blieb ebenfalls abrupt stehen und wich erschrocken einen Schritt zurück.

„Ich bin deine Freundin Sanae!"

„Du? Seit wann?", erwiderte Sanae giftig und sah argwöhnisch zu Kumi.

Beleidigt schnappte Kumi nach Luft. „Na hör mal, wir sind immerhin im selben Team!"

„Waren im selben Team", korrigierte Sanae sie gefährlich leise.

Mutig trat Kumi einen Schritt auf Sanae zu und schlüpfte unter ihren Schirm drunter.

„Sanae, sag was ist passiert?, was ist zwischen Euch geschehen?", vorsichtig legte sie eine Hand auf ihre Schulter.

„Sanae, ich weiß, was Tsubasa anging...nun", verlegen lächelte sie. „Du weißt ich bin nur wegen ihm dem Team beigetreten, doch obwohl wir Rivalinnen stets waren, haben wir doch zusammen mit ihm gelitten, immer wenn er sich verletzt hatte, wir haben mit ihm gefiebert, bei jedem seiner Spiele, haben uns mit ihm gefreut, wenn er und das Team ein Spiel gewann", Kumi atmete tief durch, bevor sie weiter sprach. „Ich liebe ihn Sanae, oh ja das tue ich...", flüsterte sie leise..."und ich weiß, das er mich nie so lieben wird wie ich ihn, das weiß ich Sanae und ich gebe zu, es ging mir gewaltig gegen den Strich, das du ihn und das Team im Stich gelassen hast, er braucht dich Sanae, ich sehe es ihm an und doch...irgendetwas ist heute zwischen Euch vorgefallen und ich bitte dich als...als Freundin mir zu sagen was vorgefallen ist, ich meine ich hab Tsubasa sehr sehr gerne, aber...ich bin ein Mädchen und du auch, letzten Endes sollten wir als Freundinnen zusammenhalten, vor allem wenn es um Jungs geht. Lass mich deine Freundin sein, du kannst mir vertrauen, lass uns zusammenhalten. Ich sehe das du gar nicht so sauer auf ihn bist wie du tust? Ich sehe das nicht nur du ihn heute verletzt hast, sondern er dich auch, das sehe ich...ich...also ich weiß nicht was Tsubasa für dich empfindet, das weiß ja keiner so wirklich, aber er sah dich schon immer als seine beste Freundin an und seine Freunde behandelt man nicht so!"

Fassungslos starrte Sanae zu Kumi, und verspürte den Drang ihren Schirm einzuspannen, nur damit Kumi wieder nass wurde, ließ es aber bleiben und hörte aufmerksam Kumi zu, das wurde ja immer interessanter, bildete sie sich das gerade nur ein oder versuchte sie gerade wirklich sich bei ihr einzuschleimen?

Mit hochrotem Kopf sah Tsubasa seine Mutter an und suchte irgendeine Lücke wo er entwischen konnte.

„Ähm..., also weißt du", sein Blick fiel zum Telefon", hat Papa noch nicht angerufen?"

„Lenk nicht ab, mein lieber, du weißt das er nie Abends anruft, wegen der Zeitverschiebung", kopfschüttelnd sah sie sich ihren völlig aufgelösten Sohn an, irgendetwas beschäftigte ihn, sie hatte zwar gedacht, das sich die Sache aufgeklärt hatte, aber nachdem Sanae fluchend das Haus verlassen hatte, war ihr sofort klar gewesen, das es wohl doch nicht der Fall gewesen war. Heute war wieder einer dieser Tage wo wirklich alles was mit Tsubasa zu tun hatte immer mysteriöser wurde, normalerweise war sie es ja gewohnt das ihr Sohn sich in privaten Angelegenheiten still in sich zurückzog und nachdachte, aber das hier war mehr als seltsam. „Tsubasa, am Besten wäre es wenn du...", abrupt hielt sie inne, „Moment mal hier geblieben, wolltest du dich gerade wegschleichen?" Fassungslos sah sie wie Tsubasa zusammenzuckte und sich zu seiner Mutter umdrehte, mit einem diabolischen Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Tsubasaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!", rief Natsuko empört und streckte ihren Arm aus um ihren davonschleichenden Sohn am Kragen zu packen. „Oh nein hier geblieben!"

Ehe er sich versah, wurde er zurückgezogen und fest gehalten, wenn seine Mutter was wissen wollte konnte sie ziemlich hartnäckig sein, dachte Tsubasa sich im stillen und sah bedauernd wie sich der Oberste Knopf seines Hemdes löste und zu Boden fiel. Nachdenklich fühlte er den Brief in seiner Hand, er wollte endlich wissen was in diesem verdammen Brief stand, aber ihn gewiss nicht vor seiner Mutter lesen.

„Was ist das für ein Brief", rief Natsuko erstaunt aus und ließ Tsubasas Kragen überrascht los. „Ich hatte die Post heute doch schon reingeholt?"

Noch bevor Tsubasa es verhindern konnte, stand er plötzlich mit leeren Händen da.

„Mama, gib ihn mir zurück, er ist nicht für dich, er ist für mich!", empörte sich Tsubasa und schnappte nach dem Brief.

„Ah, lass mich raten", lachte nun Natsuko auf. „Ein Liebesbrief? Du hast eine Verehrerin?" Verschmitzt hielt sie den Umschlag ins Licht.

„Tsubasa Ohzon...ohlon...Osborn?, die Schrift verläuft ja", lachend gab sie den Brief Tsubasa zurück. „Du solltest ihn schnell auf die Heizung legen, wenn du ihn noch lesen willst!"

Zähneknirschend nahm Tsubasa den Brief wieder an sich. „Ja ich weiß, aber du lässt mich ja nicht, du löcherst mich mit Fragen, die kein Mensch außer dir wissen will", brummelig stampfend ging Tsubasa ans Fenster und stellte die Heizung hoch, ehe er vorsichtig den Brief darauf ablegte.

„Du musst nachher vorsichtig sein, sonst zerreißt du ihn, wenn du ihn liest", ermahnte Natsuko noch, ehe sie Tsubasa am Arm packte und ihn mit Hilfe ihres Nudelholzes in Richtung Küche schob. „So und nun wirst du gefälligst etwas essen, ich stehe nicht stunden in der Küche nur damit ich nachher alles wegschmeißen kann!", seufzend schob sie Tsubasa auf einen Stuhl. „Und glaub nur nicht, das ich alles vergessen habe, ich will antworten, aber die kannst du mir genauso gut mit vollem Magen geben!"

Resignierend seufzte Tsubasa ergebend auf, befühlte seine Brust die arg vom Nudelholz misshandelt worden war und schaute auf den nun dampfenden Teller vor seiner Nase.

„Das Bild der Erkenntnis ist meist gemalt vom Schmerz", murmelnd ergriff Tsubasa seine Stäbchen und machte sich über seinen sehr gehäuften Teller her. Es gab zwei Sachen die ihn stets ablenkten, die eine Sache war Sport, Vorzugsweise Fußball und die andere Sache war essen, viel essen.

Lächelnd beobachtet Natsuko ihren Sohn. Zufrieden mit sich, das es mal wieder geklappt hatte ihren Sohn insofern abzulenken, das er wieder ein kleines lächeln in seinen Augen hatte.

Nachdenklich war Sanae endlich daheim angekommen und dachte immer noch über Kumis seltsame Wandlung auf Bezug ihrer beider Verhältnis zueinander nach.

„Da stimmt etwas nicht, da stimmt etwas ganz und garnicht", seufzend zog sie sich im Vorflur ihre Schuhe aus und schlüpfte in ihre Plüschhausschuhe, als ihr Blick siedendheiß zu der Pfütze am Boden fiel und zu dem dazugehörigen Schirm.

„Oh neinnnnnnnnn", quietschte sie entsetzt auf, oh nein...nein...nein..., verdammt", völlig verzweifelt rannen ihr nun die Tränen herab.

„Ich hab nicht nur alles kaputt gemacht, nein...nein...jetzt...jetzt bin ich auch noch zur Diebin geworden", völlig verzweifelt schlug sie ihre Hände vor ihr Gesicht und weinte stille bitterliche Tränen.

Nachdenklich ging Kumi ihren Weges, als sie bemerkte wie der Regen plötzlich aufhörte. Sie sollte sich beeilen sonst machte sich ihre Mutter nur wieder sorgen und das konnte sie im Moment gar nicht gebrauchen.

„Kumi!"

Erschrocken drehte sie sich um und seufzte erleichtert auf.

„Du hast mich ganz schön erschreckt Koshi."


	14. Nachts, wenn es regnet

Nachts, wenn es regnet

Seufzend schmiss sich Tsubasa auf sein Bett und starrte auf die Heizung. Schläfrig schloss er seine Augen, die er sofort wieder öffnete. Das war nicht fair, egal wo er hinsah, überall sah er nur ihr Gesicht.

„Verdammt!", er brauchte unbedingt ein wenig Schlaf. Missmutig stand er wieder auf und verließ sein Zimmer. Schweigend stieg er die Treppe hinab.

„Moment, wo willst du jetzt noch hin? Es ist schon recht spät?", verwundernd schaute seine Mutter zu ihm.

„Ich will an die frische Luft, ich brauch einen klaren Kopf ."

„Geh ins Bett Tsubasa", langsam stand seine Mutter von der Couch auf und kam zu ihm hinüber.

„Tsubasa, du bist durcheinander, das ist verständlich, aber morgen ist ein besserer Tag. Leg dich hin und schlaf!"

„Ich bin auch nicht lange fort, das verspreche ich dir."

„Tsubasa?", verblüfft sah Natsuko wie ihr Sohn ohne ein weiteres Wort seine Jacke vom Kleiderhaken nahm und das Haus verließ. Tsubasa?", wiederholte sie entrüstet. „Also...dieser Junge raubt mir meinen letzten Nerv." Seufzend schaute sie zu ihrem Hochzeitsbild. „Liebster, er gerät mir viel zu sehr nach mir." Beunruhigt sah sie auf das Ticken der Uhr an der Wand.

„Ich weiß das ist Nankatsu, aber bitte pass auf dich auf Tsubasa, auch du bist nur ein normaler Junge, tu nichts unüberlegtes." Besorgt trat Natsuko ans Fenster und starrte in den klaren Nachthimmel hinauf. „Ich habe ein ganz seltsames Gefühl in meiner Brust. Bitte lieber Gott, pass auf meinen kleinen Jungen auf."

Nachdenklich und durcheinander blieb Tsubasa stehen und schaute sich verwundert um. „Wieso bin ich denn ausgerechnet hierher gekommen?" Verwirrt sah er zu dem Einfamilienhaus hinauf. Konnte er es wagen zu dieser späten Stunde? Er war sich nicht sicher, aber wenn er es nicht zumindest versuchte, ein letztes Mal? Nur einmal? Seufzend drehte er sich um. Nein, er hatte keine Zeit, er musste sich beeilen.

Unruhig knipste Sanae ihr Licht an. Es nützte alles nichts, sie bekam einfach kein Schlaf, zuviel schwirrte ihr im Kopf rum, oder besser gesagt ein Name schwirrte wie immer in ihrem Kopf rum, doch dieses mal hatte dieser Name auf ihrer Zunge einen faden Nachgeschmack hinterlassen. Sanae schaute auf ihre Uhr und schlüpfte dann aus ihrem Bett und trat ans Fenster um ihre Vorhänge aufzuziehen. Ein wenig frische Luft, würden ihre Gedanken vielleicht ein wenig beruhigen, da sie zumindest noch etwas Schlaf finden wollte. Immerhin musste sie morgen früh wieder in die Schule. Nachdenklich öffnete sie ihr Fenster und lugte vorsichtig mit dem Kopf hinaus. Im Moment hatte es zwar aufgehört zu regnen, aber sie traute dem Frieden nicht so ganz. Der Himmel sah so schwarz aus, richtig unheimlich. Kein einziger Stern war zu sehen, die Wolken hingen schwer wie eine undurchdringliche Wand am Himmel. Misstrauisch schnupperte Sanae die Luft ein. „Es riecht immer noch nach Gewitter und Regen."

Erschrocken trat Tsubasa hinter einem Baum und sah wieder zu ihrem Fenster hinauf.

„Sanae", wisperte er halb panisch, halb sehnsüchtig. War sie es wirklich? Hatten seine Gedanken sie ans Fenster gebracht? „Quatsch", murmelte er seufzend. Er sollte nicht immer träumen, er sollte gehen. Er wurde erwartet. Der Brief in seiner Tasche wog schwer an seiner Brust. Es war so dunkel, er konnte kaum etwas sehen, aber er spürte das es Sanae war, er wusste nicht wieso oder weshalb, aber sie musste es einfach sein und es war definitiv das Fenster von ihrem Zimmer. Er war noch nicht oft dort gewesen, aber er hatte ein sehr gutes Gedächtnis.

Seufzend wandte er sich zum gehen, er musste es hinter sich bringen. Der Himmel leuchtete auf, gefolgt von einem Donnerhall, ehe erneute Regentropfen herabfielen.

„Der Himmel weint."

„Tsubasa? Tsubasa? Du bist es wirklich? Was machst du hier?", geschockt schloss Sanae ihr Fenster. Kaum zu glauben, aber sie irrte sich nicht, kurz als der Himmel vom Blitz erleuchtet wurde, sah sie sein Antlitz. Er sah so traurig aus, so verwirrt und so entschlossen. Schnell schlüpfte sie in ihre Hausschuhe und rannte aus ihrem Zimmer, die Treppe hinunter und riss die Haustür auf.

Er musste verschwinden, doch ehe er sich versah wurde er gepackt und ins Haus gezerrt und stand einer vollkommen aufgelösten Sanae gegenüber. Verlegen wendete er seinen Kopf ab, als er erkannte das sie nichts weiter als ihren Schlafanzug trug.

„Ich konnte es zuerst nicht glauben, aber du bist es wirklich?" Etwas vorwurfsvoll beäugte Sanae ihn. „Wieso hast du nicht geklingelt? Möchtest du mir noch etwas sagen? Möchtest du mir noch mehr weh tun?", wisperte Sanae verletzt.

Schweigend unsicher senkte Tsubasa seinen Kopf, was sollte er nun darauf antworten? Das ihm seine Beine instinktiv hierher getrieben haben? Das er sie beschützen möchte? Das er sicher gehen wollte, das sie in Sicherheit war? Das er ein Feigling war? Das er sie sehen wollte? Das er sich nur nicht getraut hatte?

„Schlafen deine Eltern?", raunte er stattdessen und mied weiter ihren Blick.

Sprachlos starrte Sanae ihn an. „Mei...meine Eltern?" wie zum Teufel kam er denn jetzt darauf? Sie hatte ihm eindeutige Fragen gestellt. Fragen die nicht mal abwegig waren?

Mein Vater hat Nachtdienst und meine Mutter ist im Bett? Tsubasa was ist denn nur los?", flüsterte sie bang, langsam machte er ihr Angst.

„Und dein Bruder?"

Seufzend knipste Sanae die Stehlampe an. „Mein Bruder schläft nun wirklich schon seit Stunden, genau wie auch du das tun solltest und ich ebenso", murmelte sie. Es ist spät Tsubasa, morgen ist Schule und auch wenn du einen Kultstatus in der Oberstufe hast, zu Spät kommen, lassen sie nicht immer bei dir durchgehen. Resignierend zeigte Sanae auf die Couch. „Nun setzt dich endlich mal hin." Abstand, ja sie musste ihn auf Abstand, auf Distanz halten, bevor er ihr wieder weh tun konnte.

Schuldbewusst wagte Tsubasa es nicht einmal etwas zu erwidern und setzte sich auf die Wohnzimmergarnitur. Nervös verkrampfte er seine Hände und wagte es nicht zu ihr zu sehen.

„Du bist ja schon wieder ganz nass?" Verwirrt blickte Tsubasa an sich herab und lächelte verlegen.

„Oh", verlegen kratzte er sich am Hinterkopf.

„Wie lange standest du schon vor dem Haus?" Die Neugier brannte lodernd in ihren Augen, was hatte Tsubasa dazu bewogen, zu so später Stunde hierher zu kommen, wegen ihr konnte es ja wohl kaum sein. Sie merkte nicht einmal das sie die Luft anhielt, als Tsubasa endlich eine Regung zeigte und sie ansah.

„Du!"

Du? Du? Konnte sich Tsubasa nicht einmal so ausdrücken auch andere die nicht in seiner Welt lebten es verstanden? Du konnte schließlich alles mögliche bedeuten.

„Wegen dir und ich bin froh, das du hier bist, so unsagbar froh."

Moment mal, hatte sie das richtig verstanden? Wegen ihr? , aber wieso sollte Tsubasa wegen ihr hier sein? Das ergab doch alles keinen Sinn? Vor einigen Stunden hatte er sie praktisch noch aus seinem Leben haben wollen und nun beobachtete er das Haus wo sie mit ihrer Familie wohnte? Sanae begriff nun erst recht nichts mehr

„Ok, noch mal von vorne", murmelte sie eher zu sich selber als zu Tsubasa der sie darauf fragend ansah.

„Ja von vorne", wisperte Tsubasa auf einmal sehr ruhig und stand auf, langsam trat er auf sie zu. „Hallo, ich bin Tsubasa und ein Vollidiot und du bist?"

„Ziemlich verwirrt", murmelte Sanae verdattert. Was sollte das? War das seine Art ihr etwas zu sagen? Allerdings was hatte sie zu verlieren? Verwirrt lächelte sie und legte ihre doch zierliche Hand in die seine hinein, einen Augenblick lang dachte sie, wie perfekt ihre Hände sich ergänzten. Als würde seine Hand nur darauf warten, was eigentlich gar nicht so abwegig war, wenn sie bedachte das Tsubasa dieses angestrebt hatte. Verlegen blickte sie langsam zu ihm auf und sah in seinen braunen wunderbaren Augen. Augen die sie schon immer hypnotisiert hatte, sie konnte noch so wütend auf ihn sein, wenn sie in seine himmlischen Augen blickte vergaß sie alles, sie würde ihm stets verzeihen, ein Teil von ihr fand dieses äußerlich ärgerlich, aber er konnte ja auch nichts dafür, das er so niedlich und knuffig war, das er so unschuldig war und so naiv, man musste ihn einfach mögen. Das war höchst ärgerlich. Sie war einfach wachs in seinen Händen.

Lächelnd zog Tsubasa sie zu sich heran und berührte ihre Wange. „Verzeih mir meine harschen Worte von vorhin", flüsterte er. „Ich war ein Idiot, ein Trottel dich von mir stoßen zu wollen."

Woher kam nur dieser Sinneswandel auf einmal? Noch immer etwas misstrauisch sah sie zu ihm auf, als sie abrupt zu ihm gezogen wurde. Einen Momentlang dachte sie ihr Herzschlag würde aussetzen. Sie musste sich ganz schnell beruhigen, verflixt, das ging aber dann völlig daneben, wenn er ihr so nah war. All die Jahre hatte sie ihn aus der ferne angehimmelt und Tsubasa hatte nicht einmal die Spur einer Reaktion gezeigt und nun zeigte er an einem einzigen Tag bzw. Nacht gleich so viele Reaktionen auf einmal. Wie wunderbar sich seine Brust anfühlte, sie konnte seinen Herzschlag ebenso hören wie ihren eigenen. Seine Brust war warm und breit, wenn er sie so wie jetzt in seinen Armen hielt, fühlte sie sich sicher und geborgen. Seufzend schmiegte sie ihren Kopf an Tsubasas Brust und schloss ihre Augen.

„Ich bin Anego, ab morgen wieder Betreuerin des FC Nankatsus."

Tsubasa hielt den Atem an. Sie wollte wieder Betreuerin sein? Zurück kommen? Er konnte es nicht fassen. Sorgenvoll dachte er an den Brief in seiner Brusttasche und seufzte betrübt.

Es fühlte sich so wunderbar an, sie so nah an sich zu spüren. Er hatte bis gestern nicht mal gewusst das er solche Empfindungen haben könnte und nun schlugen sie bei ihm ein wie ein Blitz. Er wollte ihr nicht weh tun. Niemals mehr, er... er liebte sie. Er liebte seine Anego aus vollstem herzen. Die Erkenntnis traf ihn vollkommen unvorbereitet. Er wollte sie, er begehrte sie, er liebte sie und doch konnte er sie niemals halten, nicht ohne egoistisch zu sein, aber in erster Linie wollte er sie schützen. Vorsichtig hob er ihr Kinn an. „Sanae", wisperte er in sie Stille hinein und strich mit seinem Daumen ihre Wangenkontur entlang. So zart, so weich, so warm.

„Tu das nicht. Nicht wenn ich der Grund sein sollte."

Es fühlte sich so gut an, seine Liebkosungen. Seufzend genoss sie seine Berührungen, sie wollte das er sie küsste, so wie am Abend in seinem Zimmer, so hingebungsvoll und innig. Er sollte ihr zeigen, wie Leid ihm das alles tat. Seine Stimme, sie liebte seine Stimme, sie liebte einfach alles an ihm, verwirrt riss sie ihre Augen auf, als seine Stimme in ihr Bewusstsein drang. Was hatte er gesagt?

„Du...du willst nicht das ich zurückkomme?" Wieso? Hatte sie das alles missverstanden? Steiff riss sie sich von ihm los.

„Wieso bist du hier Tsubasa?" harsch stierte sie ihn an. „Macht es dir Spaß, mich immer wieder zurück zu stoßen? Du bist das Letzte, weißt du das? Raus hier", murmelte sie mit Schmerz in ihrer Stimme. Wie konnte sie so naiv sein und glauben, er wollte sie. Er wollte sie überhaupt nicht, er wollte sie jetzt nicht mal mehr als persönliche Putzfrau. Er wollte nicht mehr, das sie zum FC Nankatsu gehörte. Er hatte sie praktisch verstoßen.

Verletzt sah er sie an, als sie sich abrupt aus seiner Umarmung löste Sie verstand das alles völlig falsch. Betrübt schaute er auf seine Uhr. Er hatte keine Zeit ihr das alles zu erklären. Es war bereits Ein Uhr durch, in einer Stunde musste er am Treffpunkt sein und er musste zuvor noch etwas anderes erledigen. „Sanae, bitte...ich bitte dich vertrau mir. Ich will doch nur nicht, das du nur wegen mir zurückkommst, das wäre einfach nicht richtig. Beruhige dich bitte." Hilflos musste er mit ansehen, wie sie sich von ihm zurückzog. Er hätte es ahnen müssen, ok er hatte es wohl geahnt, nein er hatte es gewusst, das sie so reagieren würde. Sie war eben doch ein Hitzkopf. Fieberhaft überlegte er was er dagegen tun könnte um nicht alles zu zerstören. Seufzend sah er auf die offene Haustür, die sie wütend aufgerissen hat und ging darauf zu. Es regnete wieder in strömen.

Verschwinde aus meinem Leben Tsubasa Ohzora. Wütend mit Tränen in ihren Augen schupste sie Tsubasa aus dem Haus in den Regen hinaus.

Vollkommen überrumpelt fand er sich im Regen wieder und strauchelte ein wenig bevor er sich fing, damit hatte er jetzt doch nicht gerechnet. Jetzt übertrieb sie es aber eindeutig. Entsetzt drehte er sich um und bekam einen Schirm gegen seinen Kopf geknallt. „Autsch", murmelte er vollkommen geschockt.

„Der gehört deiner Mutter du Törichter Trottel von einem Fußballnarr. Sag ihr von mir, es tut mir leid, das sie so einen Hirnverbrannten Sohn hat", hysterisch wollte sie ihm die Tür vor der Nase zuknallen, bis sie merkte das es nicht ging.

Schädelreibend hob er den Schirm auf und starrte ihn an. Was sollte er nur machen? Entschlossen sah er zur Tür und ging entschieden auf sie zu. Er verdiente ihre Behandlung vielleicht sogar, aber es gab Grenzen und diese hatte sie jetzt überschritten. Er war nicht immer das sanfte Lämmchen, er konnte kämpfen, er konnte angreifen. Mit einem Satz hatte er den Schirm zwischen die Tür, die ihm von ihr fernhielt gesteckt. Wirsch wischte er sich sein nasses Haar nach hinten und packte Sanae, bevor er ins Haus zurück trat und die Tür zurück ins Schloss fiel. Entschlossen zog er sie an seinen vollkommen durchnässten Körper und presste seine Lippen auf ihre.

„Koshi du bist irre", flüsterte Kumi ihm zu. „Das kann nicht dein ernst sein? Weißt du, was du Tsubasa damit antust?"

„Was interessiert mich Tsubasa? Er ist mein Feind und Feinde müsse eliminiert werden, so einfach ist das."

Verzweifelt schritt Kumi im Regen hin und her. „Ich bitte dich, komm zur Vernunft, so kannst du ihre Liebe ganz sicherlich nicht für dich gewinnen. Ihr werdet beide verlieren. Ihr werdet beide das verlieren was Euch so wichtig ist."

„Sanae?", belustigt lehnte sich Koshi gegen einen Baum und beäugte Kumi.

„Sanae?", schnaubend bliebt Kumi stehen und stierte zu Koshi. „ Oh nein ich rede von den wichtigen dingen. Wenn das rauskommt und das wird es , dafür werde ich sorgen, werdet ihr beide vom Sport ausgeschlossen. Für den Rest des Schuljahres werdet ihr ausgeschlossen werden, die Schulbehörde wird nicht dulden, das ihr guter Ruf gefährdet wird. Nankatsu ist hochangesehen, aber wenn ihr Euch wirklich prügeln wollt, beschädigt ihr beide den Ruf unsere Schule, geht das endlich in deinen Schädel rein Koshi? Ich kann nicht fassen das Tsubasa alles opfern würde."

Lachend grinste Koshi. „Das ist ja zuckersüß, wie du dir sorgen um deinen Captain machst. Aber wenn es dich beruhigt. Ich glaube nicht das er auftauchen wird, diese Memme, der traut sich doch nur auf dem Fußballplatz den großen Macker zu machen, im wahren Leben ist er ganz klein und ein Feigling und falls das eine Drohung sein sollte, das du zur Schulbehörde gehst, klappt sie nicht sonderlich gut, denn erstens ist mein Ruf sowieso nicht der Beste und zweitens, wäre mir das egal, so wichtig wie Tsubasa ist mir mein Sport nicht, ich sehe noch andere, viel wichtigere Dinge. Sanae ist es mir Wert, der Trottel hatte seine Chance. Jetzt bin ich an der Reihe und ich verliere nie, niemals Kumi, kapier das also hör auf. auf mich einzureden, es wird dir nicht gelingen."

„Du bist wahnsinnig, einfach wahnsinnig."

Sanae wusste nicht wie ihr Geschah. Hitze erfasste ihren Körper, instinktiv schlang sie ihre Arme um Tsubasa Hals. Sie wollte diesen Kuss nicht erwidern, sie wollte es nicht, aber sie tat es, wieso nur?

„Tsubasa", keuchte sie erschrocken und voller Sehnsucht auf.


	15. Tränen, immer wieder nur Tränen

**Tränen, immer wieder nur Tränen**

Was war nur mit Tsubasa los?

Vollkommen willenlos gab sich Sanae seinen Lippen hin.

Sie wollte mehr, viel mehr.

Solange hatte sie darauf warten müssen.

Entsetzt löste Tsubasa seine Lippen von ihr.

„Es...es tut mir leid."

Unfähig sich zu bewegen starrte er sie nur an.

Er verstand sich doch selber nicht mehr, was war nur mit ihm los?

Verletzt wich Sanae zurück, wie konnte er ihr das antun?

Schon wieder?

Wieso wies er sie immer und immer wieder zurück?

Wieso tat er das nur?

Schuldbewusst ergriff Tsubasa ihre Handgelenke.

„Verzeih mir bitte Anego, verzeih mir bitte."

Unwirsch löste sich Sanae aus seinem Griff und schlug ihre Handfläche direkt in sein Gesicht.

„Idiot, du bist so ein Vollidiot."

Tränen rinnen ihren Wangen hinab.

Wieso sah er nicht, das er sie nur mehr verletzte?

Wieso nur nicht?

Erschrocken hielt sich Tsubasa seine rechte Gesichtshälfte.

Schmerz prickelte über seine Haut.

Stumm drehte er sich um.

„Ich verstehe", nuschelte er verletzt und trat wieder in den Regen, ohne sich weiter umzudrehen ging er einfach.

„Du verstehst?

Du verstehst?", rief sie außer sich vor Trauer, vor Wut, vor Verletzbarkeit.

„Du ?"

Wutschnaubend schmiss sie die Tür zu und weinte nun bitterlich.

Wütend ballte sie ihre Faust und schlug gegen den Rahmen der Tür.

„Tsubasa Ohzora und etwas verstehen?, das ich nicht lache."

Weinend sackte sie auf ihre Knie.

Wieso schmerzte es nur so sehr?

Wieso liebte sie diesen Kerl nur so sehr?

Wieso konnte er ihr immer und immer wieder so weh tun?

Bedrückt kam er Heim und sah sich um.

Seine Mutter war wohl schon zu Bett gegangen.

Das war ihm nur recht, sie hätte ihn nur wieder mit Fragen gelöchert.

Fragen die er nicht bereit war ihr zu beantworten, teilweise weil er es nicht wollte und teilweise, weil er selber keine Ahnung hatte, was er auf ihre Fragen hätte antworten sollen.

Stumm sah er auf das Sideboard und sah auf das Bild seines Vaters.

Wie sehr wünschte er sich, das sein Vater nun hier war.

Er hatte so viele Fragen an ihn.

Irgendwann in der Nacht hörte der Regen auf.

In den frühen Morgenstunden fingen die ersten Vöglein an zu zwitschern.

Es versprach einer dieser wunderbaren Sommertage zu werden.

„!"

„Noch fünf Minuten Mama", nuschelte dieser und kuschelte sich lieber tiefer in seine Decke ein.

Es war noch viel zu früh um nun schon aufzustehen.

Seufzend drehte er sich auf die andere Seite und viel krachend zu Boden.

Erschrocken riss er seine Augen auf und sah in das Gesicht von einem grinsenden Ryo.

„Nein, nein Schatz du stehst jetzt auf, du bist jetzt schon viel zu spät dran", amte Ryo die Stimme Von Natsuko Ohzora nach.

Stöhnend rappelte sich Tsubasa verschlafen auf und starrte Ryo immer noch vollkommen verwirrt an.

„Du hier?"

„Ich hier", nickte Ryo bestätigend und lachte.

„Tsubasa mach hin. In einer halben Stunde fängt der Unterricht an, also es würde mir zwar nichts ausmachen die erste Stunde zu verpassen, aber du weißt doch das sie die Tore dicht machen und wir dann nicht einmal mehr auf den Sportplatz kommen.

Das ist die tragische Wahrheit."

Immer noch etwas verwirrt starrte Tsubasa Ryo an und rieb sich seine noch ziemlichen verschlafenden Augen. Ryo so früh am morgen.

Es war schon immer sein innerster Wunsch gewesen so geweckt zu werden.

Seufzend und in sein Schicksal sich fügend ging er ins Bad.

„Und beeil dich ein bisschen", rief Ryo ihm dampf machen hinterher.

Grinsend trabte er schon einmal nach unten.

Tsubasa war scheinbar immer noch ziemlich verwirrt.

Wie verwirrt Tsubasa allerdings wirklich war sollte Ryo noch früh genug merken.

Zum ersten achtete Tsubasa nicht auf den Weg und schlug mehrmals den falschen Weg zur Schule ein.

Einmal wartete er an einen Laternenpfahl statt an der Bushaltestelle, zumal er nicht einmal einen Bus brauchte um zur Schule zu gelangen und das war das seltsamste von allen.

Tsubasa war wieder ohne seinen Ball zur Schule unterwegs, aber wenigstens war es ein Lichtblick.

Sie kamen noch rechtzeitig an.

Wenigstens etwas.

Doch er machte sich sorgen um seinen Freund.

Tsubasa war anders.

Das Morgentraining hatten sie eh verpasst was für Ryo nicht wirklich etwas neues war, aber für Tsubasa war es das schon.

Normalerweise war er der erste der früh morgens auf dem Platz war.

Das seltsamste an Tsubasa verhalten war das er sich scheinbar auf nichts konzentrieren konnte.

Andauernd schielte er zu Sanae rüber und langsam kam ihm der Verdacht, das etwas zwischen den beiden vorgefallen war, etwas bedeutendes.

Er fragte sich ob er Tsubasa darauf ansprechen sollte?

Immerhin war sein Freund?

Auf der anderen Seite war Tsubasa seit jeher ziemlich verschlossen gewesen.

Nie teilte er einem mit wie es in seinem inneren aussah, jedenfalls nicht was sein Liebesleben betraf.

Das beste Beispiel dafür war, das er bis vor kurzem nicht einmal ahnte das Tsubasa auch andere Interessen haben könnte außer Fußball, aber nach Tsubasas kleinem Anfall vor kurzem, hatte ihn denn doch eines besseren gelehrt.

Endlich war Mittagspause.

Er hasste diese Blicke.

Er hasste diese durchbohrenden durchdringenden Musterungen seiner Person.

Könnten sie das alle nicht ein wenig weniger offensichtlicher machen?

Das würde ihm ja schon reichen?

Er wusste ja, das er sich in letzter Zeit wie ein Trottel aufgeführt hatte.

Ohne seine Mitschüler weiter zu beachten, packte Tsubasa hastig seine Schultasche zusammen und stürmte alleine aus dem Klassenzimmer.

Er hatte besseres zu tun, als in der Pause Rede und Antwort zu stehen und er wusste ganz genau das Ryo ihn traktieren würde, dafür kannte er ihn zu gut und seine Neugier was mit ihm mal wieder los war stand ihm geradezu ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Vorsichtig blickte er um die Ecke und lehnet sich aufatmend an der Wand.

Sie war heute schöner denn je gewesen und nicht zum ersten Mal fragte er sich, wie er so blind gewesen war?

All die Zeit war er blind und einfach nur ein Idiot gewesen.

Jetzt war er nicht mehr blind.

Ein Idiot war er allerdings immer noch.

Diesmal allerdings auf einer anderen, vielleicht sogar auf einer viel höheren Ebene.

„Sanae", murmelte Tsubasa seufzend.

„Kumi!"

Erschrocken zuckte Tsubasa zusammen und starrte geradewegs in dessen Augen. Sprachlos musterte er sie von oben und blinzelte.

„Wie?"

„Ich heiße Kumi und nicht Sanae", erwiderte sie leise und ergriff einfach seine Hand. „Tsubasa ich muss dringend mit dir sprechen", vollkommen ernst und mit fester Stimme zog Kumi ihn ohne wiederrede einfach mit.

Mit hochrotem Kopf blieb ihm wohl nichts anderes übrig als mit ihr zu gehen.

Wie peinlich.

Hoffentlich behielt Kumi das für sich.

Das hatte er ja mal wieder toll hinbekommen.

Denken heißt nicht den Mund aufmachen und laut zu sprechen.

Er würde wohl nicht als Neandertaler enden, vielleicht hätte er doch nicht so oft den Ball mit dem Kopf annehmen sollen.

Grienend musterte Tsubasa Kumis Rückansicht.

Niedlich war sie ja, aber zwei Jahre Jünger.

Was dachte er da eigentlich gerade?

Er konnte nicht mit Sanae beisammen sein und mit einem anderen Mädchen auch nicht. Mal davon abgesehen, das andere Mädchen ihn nicht einmal interessierten.

In seinem Kopf war nur Platz für ein Mädchen und die musste er sich irgendwie aus dem Kopf schlagen.

Es ging einfach nicht anders, aber einem anderen wollte er sie auch nicht überlassen. Jedenfalls nicht so einem wie Koshi Kanda.

Er würde seiner Anego nur ins Unglück stürzen und er war alles andere.

Ein Idiot.

Ein Flachschädel.

Von ihm aus war er auch ein Hinterwäldler.

Ein Dummkopf und ein Neandertaler, aber er war bestimmt kein Feigling!

Vor einer Herausforderung war er nie zurückgeschreckt und jetzt erst recht nicht!

„Kumi, wo willst du denn mit mir hin?

Ich hab nicht soviel Zeit, ich muss noch was erledigen?"

„Ich weiß!"

Sie wusste, woher wusste sie das denn?

„Kumi... Kumi?"

„Tsubasa wir sind ja gleich da!"

„Hast du das gesehen?", verwirrt kratzte sich Yukari an ihrem Hinterkopf, während sie Mit Ryo und Sanae den Aufenthaltsraum betrat."

„Mensch Tsubasa der alte Schwerenöter lässt auch nichts anbrennen". Grinsend schlug Teppei Ryo auf die Schulter und zeigte aus dem Fenster.

Verwirrt schauten alle drei in dieselbee Richtung.

Krampfhaft umfasste Sanae den Fenstersims und wurde blass.

Es musste ihr egal, sein.

Es musste ihr einfach egal sein.

Tsubasa hatte ihr sehr weh getan.

Seine Blicke heute im Unterricht haben auch nicht gerade dazu beigetragen, das sie sich besser fühlte.

Sie spürte das auch er litt.

Wieso machte er es ihnen beide nur so schwer?

Es war doch wirklich unnötig?

Ja, er würde gehen und seinen Traum verwirklichen und fort gehen, für eine sehr lange Zeit.

Sie wäre die letzte die ihn daran hindern würde.

Wieso konnten sie die Zeit beide bis dahin nicht einfach genießen?

Wieso ging das denn nicht?

Wieso denn nur nicht?

Es tat noch viel mehr weh ihn jetzt mit Kumi zu sehen.

Das war aber typisch Tsubasa.

Er Hinterfragte nie wieso jemand etwas tat.

„Tsubasa", flüstere sie bedrückt und legte ihre Handfläche auf das Fensterglas.

Es tat ihr leid, wie sie sich verhalten hatte, aber sie war zu stolz das zuzugeben.

„Hey Sanae? Willst du nicht mal etwas unternehmen, sonst schnappt ihn dir andere vor deiner Nase weg?", belustigt lachte Teppei sie an. „Du schmachtest hier in deinem Elend, dabei solltest du vielleicht etwas tun?"

„Halt die Klappe und verzieh doch. Tsubasa ist alt genug, selber auf sich aufzupassen", erwiderte Sanae grimmiger denn je und presste ihre Lippen zusammen.

Stumm betrachtete sie ihre Hand.

Wie konnte sie nur so etwas tun?

Sie hatte ihn geschlagen.

Sie hatte Tsubasa geschlagen?

Wie konnte er ihr das nur jemals verzeihen?

Kein wunder das Kumi für ihn nun viel interessanter war.

„Ja klar, aber zurechnungsfähig scheint er in letzter Zeit nicht wirklich gewesen zu sein", bemerkte Teppei weiter an."

„Das ist milde ausgedrückt", murmelte Ryo und fing sich einen warnenden Blick von Yukari ein.

„Könntet ihr Deppen euch vielleicht ein wenig zurückhalten?", zischte sie.

„Merkt ihr eigentlich noch irgendetwas? Außer euer verdammt großes Vakuum im Kopf?"

„Nun beruhige dich Yukari!" beschwichtigend legte Sanae ihr ihre Hand auf die Schulter und versuchte sich an einem lächeln.

„Ist schon gut. Ich weiß, das sie es nicht böse meinen. Sie wollen mich nur etwas aufheitern, aber...", zaghaft richtete Sanae ihr Augenmerk auf die beiden Jungs.

„Es ist nicht nötig wirklich nicht. Es ist...alles ok, wirklich..", flüsterte sie bekümmert und wandte sich wieder ab und starrte wieder durchs Fenster.

Alles in Ordnung, wirklich!"

Zittrig versuchet sie ihre tränen zurückzuhalten.

Sie hatte wahrlich genug wegen ihm geweint.

Unsicher sah sich Tsubasa um. Der Sportplatz? Verwirrt sah Tsubasa zu dem Schulgebäude hoch und dann wieder auf Kumi.

„Tsubasaaaaaaaaaa!", schluchzend fiel Kumi ihm an die Brust und weinte.

Bedrückt und verstört, starrte Tsubasa auf sie runter.

„Was...Kumi? hey? Was...was hast du denn?"

Bekümmert legte er seine Hände auf Kumis Rücken.

Was hatte sie denn?

Wieso weinte sie?

War er Schuld daran?

Wieso schien er jedes Mädchen zum weinen zu bringen?

Oder tat ihr vielleicht etwas weh?

Hatte sie schmerzen?

„Hast du schmerzen? Kann ich dir helfen?"

Schluchzend sah Kumi mit verquollenen Augen zu ihm hoch und strich mit ihrer Hand zu seinem Gesicht hinauf.

Sanft streichelte sie seine Wange.

„Du bist so süß", flüsterte sie bewegt und besuchte sich an einem lächeln.

„Ja ich habe schmerzen, fürchterliche schmerzen, aber nicht das was du denkst. Es... es tut nur so weh, hier drin, in meiner Brust!"

Bewegungslos verharrte Tsubasa.

Er wagte es nicht zu atmen oder irgendeine Bewegung zu machen.

Hitze schoss in sein sowieso schon rotes Gesicht.

Sprachlos sah er zu Kumi.

Sie war ein wirklich seltsames Mädchen.

„Nein, ich...ich kann das nicht mehr mit ansehen."

Entsetzt, das Kumi ihren Tsubasa liebkoste, schluchzte sie auf.

„Ich ertrag das einfach nicht. Sie soll ihre Finger von ihm lassen. Sie hat kein recht dazu, sie hat einfach kein recht dazu!", außer sich vor Trauer und Entrüstung drehte sie sich auf den Absatz um und stürmte aus dem Aufenthaltsraum raus.

Teppei hatte recht.

Sie musste etwas unternehmen.

Sie war kein Feigling.

Tsubasa war hier der große Feigling!

Er war der einzige Feigling weit und breit.

Er sollte verdammt noch einmal zu ihr und seinen Gfeühlen stehen.

Er fühlte etwas für sie, sonst hätte er sie nie und nimmer so geküsst wie am Abend zuvor!

Nie und nimmer!

„Wohin denn so eilig? Hat dich dein großer Star wieder zum weinen gebracht?"

Erschrocken starrte Sanae auf ihr Handgelenk und dann in sein Gesicht.

„Lass mich sofort los, du tust mir weh Kanda!"


	16. Geständnisse und Entscheidungen

Geständnisse & Entscheidungen

Verwirrt und immer noch bewegungslos sah Tsubasa zu Kumi hinunter.

Würde er jemals die Mädchen verstehen?

Verlegen gab sich Tsubasa einen Ruck und trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Kumi bitte, sag so was nicht"

Zittrig umschlag Kumi ihren Körper.

„Ich weiß, das ich keine Chance habe, aber bitte...Ich bitte dich Tsubasa weise mich nicht so zurück. Bitte, ich glaube nicht das du so naiv bist, wie alle immer von dir denken. Du bist Klug, du bist so ein wunderbarer Mensch und du bist so unglaublich lieb. Ich weiß, du würdest niemals jemandem mit Absicht verletzen wollen, doch, doch... ich liebe dich Tsubasa. Es ist dumm von mir, ja ich weiß, das dies dumm ist, aber ich kann für meine Gefühle nichts. Bitte, wenn es doch irgendeine Chance gibt, dann bitte gib sie mir", tief einatmend sah Kumi zu Tsubasa hoch.

Es musste doch eine Möglichkeit geben an sein innerstes heranzukommen.

Sie schüttete ihr ganzes Herz vor ihm aus.

Sah er denn nicht ihren Mut?

Sah er nicht ihre Verzweiflung?

Das einzige was er zu machen schien, war sie anzusehen.

Stumm, kein Erbarmen sie von ihren Qualen, von ihrem Elend zu erlösen.

Was würde sie nicht dafür geben in seinen Kopf hinein sehen zu können, seine Gedanken lesen zu können.

Stumm ließ Tsubasa seinen Blick nach unten wandern.

Was sollte er tun?

Er mochte Kumi.

Er mochte sie wirklich, aber nur als Freundin und nicht so, wie sie es sich eventuell erhoffte.

Was sollte er nur tun?

Er wollte ihr nicht weh tun.

Sanft hob er seinen Kopf und berührte ihre Wange.

„Kumi, es...tut mir leid, ich weiß nicht was ich jetzt sagen soll."

Treuherzig beugte er sich und hauchte er ihr einen Kuss auf ihre Wange.

„Es tut mir so leid. Ich wünschte, ich könnte deine Gefühle erwidern, aber...ich kann nicht. Es tut mir so unendlich leid. Ich..."

„Du liebst sie, stimmt es oder habe ich recht", traurig versuchte sich Kumi an einem lächeln, was ihr allerdings nicht so recht gelangen wollte.

Zittrig berührte sie die Stelle ihrer Wange, die er geküsst hatte.

Es wäre wie ein Traum.

Ein kleiner Kuss ihres Traummannes, doch nun würde diese Erinnerung immer einen faden Nachgeschmack seiner Abfuhr bei ihr hinterlassen.

Schmerz überkam sie, unendlicher Schmerz.

Der Stachel der Eifersucht bohrte sich tief in ihr Herz hinein.

Sie würde niemals an Sanae heranreichen.

Tsubasa liebte sie, das sah ein blinder.

Weiß der Geier weswegen er bis jetzt gezögert hatte ,es ihr zu sagen.

„Ich weiß, ich kann dich zu nichts zwingen, ich weiß das nur zu gut."

Zaghaft nahm sie seine Hand.

„Tue mir nur einen Gefallen, sag es ihr endlich, bevor ein anderer dir zuvorkommt!"

Zaghaft blickte er an ihr vorbei.

„Ich weiß nicht wovon du sprichst, da ist niemand. Es...ich empfinde einfach nichts. Ich bin für so etwas einfach nicht geschaffen, ich muss an meine Zukunft denken, an meinen Traum. Ich verlasse Japan schon bald." Da ist für so was einfach kein Platz. Ich bin noch nicht soweit."

„Du lügst dir nur selber etwas vor. Ich kann dir nur den einen Rat geben, auch wenn es mir weh tut."

Sanft drückte sie sein Hand, um auch wirklich seine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. „Tsubasa, handle jetzt, bevor es zu spät ist. Sei endlich ehrlich zu dir selber. Leugne deine Gefühle nicht, das klappt nicht, man sieht dir deine Gefühle an. Glaub mir, es schmerzt mich zu sehen, wie sehr dein Herz an einer anderen hängt."

Traurig wischte sie sich über ihre Augen.

Wieso war das Schicksal nur so grausam zu ihr.

Sie war so dumm, sie trieb Tusbasa ja regelrecht in Sanaes Arme hinein.

Es tat ihr weh, aber sie konnte auch nicht zulassen, das Koshi seine Spielchen mit Tsubasa trieb.

Sie liebte ihn, sie liebte ihn wirklich und sie wollte nicht das er litt.

Dafür würde sie alles geben und wenn es dieser Schmerz, dieser Stachel sein sollte, der nun tief in ihrem Herzen steckte, so würde sie das mit Freude in Kauf nehmen.

Unruhig sah Tsubasa auf seine Uhr.

Er musste ganz dringend los.

Er hatte eine Verabredung, die er um nichts in der Welt verpassen wollte, aber Kumi war immer nett und sehr hilfsbereit zu ihm gewesen und sie hatte den Mut aufgebracht, ihm sich zu öffnen, endlich einmal laut auszusprechen, was er sich bei Sanae wohl niemals getraut hätte.

Erschrocken und leichenblass folgte sie Koshi.

„Bitte nun lass mich doch endlich los, du tust mir weh. Wo willst du denn mit mir hin?"

„Zu deinem Schatz", hämisch ohne Erbarmen zog er Sanae hinter sich her.

Das Schulgelände hinter sich lassend ging Kanda schnellsten Schrittes auf sein Ziel zu.

In seiner Hand Sanaes Handgelenk.

Nicht zum ersten Mal wunderte er sich, wie zartgliedrig doch Mädchen sein konnten, insbesondere Sanae.

„Schatz? Kanda, ich versteh nicht, wovon zum Teufel redest du überhaupt? Verwirrter als zuvor fiel Sanae beinahe über einen Stein.

Nicht einmal Rücksicht konnte Kanda nehmen, aber was erwartete sie auch von ihm? Stille Wasser sind tief.

Dabei hatte sie anfangs gedacht er wäre ein netter Kerl.

Wie sehr sie sich doch getäuscht hatte.

Im stillen verfluchte sie sich.

Wieso war sie nur jetzt mit ihm mitgegangen, ganz alleine, ohne das Ziel zu kennen. Sie war einfach bescheuert.

Wieso hatte sie nur kein Glück mit den Kerlen.

Der eine verletzte sie Seelisch und psychisch und der andere tat dies mit grober Körperlicher Gewalt.

Ihr Handgelenk fühlte sich jetzt schon ganz taub an.

Sie könnte schreien, sie könnte fluchen, aber was tat sie?

Sie ertrug dies und wieso?

Weil sie verdammt noch einmal neugierig war, wo er mit ihr hinwollte.

Irgendwie hatte sie kein gutes Gefühl dabei.

Sorge erfasste sie.

Ihr Herz zog sich zusammen.

Sie fühlte großes Unheil.

Sie konnte nur hoffen das Ryo noch mitbekommen hatte, in welche Richtung Kanda sie gezogen hatte.

Sie war zwar irgendwie freiwillig mitgegangen, aber Kanda hätte sie ja nicht so grob dazu nötigen müssen.

„Bitte, lass mich alleine gehen. Du tust mir weh", versuchte sie noch einmal an Kandas Verstand zu appellieren.

Allerdings ohne einen Erfolg oder irgendeine andere Reaktion.

Im inneren verfluchte sie sich, dafür.

Wäre sie nur heute nicht in der Schulbibliothek gewesen, dann hätte sie Kumi nicht gesehen, die ihr vor ihren Augen Tsubasa wegschnappte und sie wäre jetzt nicht hier.

Sie hätte heute im Bett bleiben sollen, aber nein, sie wollte ja wieder einen auf Stark machen.

Sie wollte vor allem Tsubasa beweisen, das es ihr nicht das geringste ausmachte, wie schäbig er sie behandelt hatte.

Sie wollte niemanden ihre Gefühle offenbaren, wie sehr Tsubasas tun sie verletzt hatte.

„Ok, du schweigst, ich habe es verstanden, aber dann gib mir doch mal einen Tipp wo wir überhaupt hinwollen? Du rennst ja so, als ob du eine Verabredung hättest!"

Abrupt hielt Kanda an und drehte sie lachend zu ihr um.

„Du hast es endlich erfasst. Na jedenfalls fast. Wir beide sind verabredet."

Musste sie das denn jetzt verstehen?

Herrgott, wieso mussten Männer nur immer in Rätseln sprechen?

Sie hatte langsam aber sicher keine Lust mehr auf Rätselraten.

„Kannst du mich mal aufklären?"

„Hab ich doch schon erwähnt."

„Wie bitte?" allmählich verstand sie noch weniger als nichts", seufzend starrte sie auf ihr Handgelenk.

„Wenn ich es dir aber doch sage Yukari! Kanda hat Sanae einfach mit sich genommen. Sie entführt!"

„Unsinn! Deine Phantasie geht mal wieder mir dir durch."

Kopfschüttelnd nahm sich Yukari ein weiteres Buch aus dem Regal und schlug die Seite des Inhaltverzeichnisses auf.

„Kanda wollte mit ihr reden, sie sind beide gemeinsam weggegangen."

„Nein, nein, er hat sie grob gezogen, einfach mit sich genommen. Wir sollten Tsubasa Bescheid sagen. Dem wird das gar nicht zusagen."

Erstaunt hielt Yukari inne und sah Ryo an. „

„Wie kommst du denn jetzt darauf? Tsubasa hat ja wohl das wenigste Interesse von uns allen? Ihm wird das nicht stören, soweit wir das doch beobachtet haben, turtelt er gerade irgendwo mit Kumi rum? Händchenhalten können die beiden ja prima. Das Tsubasa Sanae so etwas antun könnte, hätte ich ja niemals für möglich gehalten. Ich dachte immer nur, er wäre zu schüchtern Sanae anzusprechen, aber ich habe mich wohl gründlich in ihm geirrt."

„Wer es glaubt", murmelte Ryo kurz aufgrinsend, bei dem Gedanken, das Tsubasa vielleicht doch ein Schwerenöter sein könnte, verdrängte diesen Gedanken allerdings wieder sofort.

„Yukari, bitte lass und nachschauen, mir ist einfach nicht ganz Geheuer bei dem Gedanken. Du weißt wie Kanda drauf sein kann!"

Die Zeit drängte. Unschlüssig wusste Tsubasa immer noch nicht wie er reagieren sollte.

„Kumi ich...", was sollte er nur sagen, `hatte sie recht?

Belog er sich selber?

War es denn falsch?

Er wollte doch nur das Sanae glücklich war.

Er war nicht der richtige, oder doch?

Leichenblass sah er zu Kumi.

War er denn so durchschaubar?

Sah man ihm seine Gefühle denn wirklich so an?

Er hatte stets darauf geachtet das man dieses nicht tat, das man seine Gedanken nicht lesen konnte.

Früher als er noch ein kleiner Junge gewesen war konnte man dieses, und es hatte ihm nur Kummer gebracht.

Er hatte er sich damals geschworen, keiner sollte mehr in sein innerstes Blicken können, es sie denn er wollte dieses.

Niemals wieder wollte er den Schmerz des Vertrauensbruches erleben.

„Tsubasa, bitte nun sag doch etwas. Bitte lass mich nicht so stehen, das...das ist nicht fair", mutlos schluchzte Kumi auf. Sie war doch auch nur ein Mädchen, das den Fehler begangen hatte sich in den falschen Jungen zu verlieben.

„Du kennst mich nicht", flüsterte Tsubasa brüchig und ballte seine Faust.

„Niemand tut dies!"

Trotzig reckte Tsubasa sein Kinn in die Höhe.

„Kumi, es tut mir leid, ich will dir nicht weh tun. Das will ich wirklich nicht, aber was erwartest du? Soll ich alles was mir wichtig ist aufgeben? Meinen Traum? Brasilien? Meine Zukunft?"

„N...nein Tsubasa, das will ich nicht. Bitte nein...auf gar keinen Fall. Ich will doch nur eines..." weinend ließ sie sich auf ihre Knie sinken.

„Ich will das du glücklich wirst und das du endlich deine Augen aufmachst. Kanda...er...er will dir weh tun. Bitte Tsubasa...", schniefend blickte sie ihn mit verquollenen Augen flehentlich an und zuckte überrascht zusammen, als sie sah wie er lächelte.

Er lächelte?

Eiskalt lief es ihr über ihren Rücken hinunter.

Es war kein warmes lächeln.

Diese Lächeln war berechnend.

„Das kümmert mich nicht", erwiderte er abwertend.

Langsam kniete er sich zu Kumi nieder und hob ihr Kinn an.

„Ich danke dir Kumi, das du dir sorgen um mich machst, das weiß ich zu schätzen. Ich danke dir für deine Gefühle, die du mir entgegn bringst. Ich will dir nicht weh tun, aber..."

„Du liebst eine andere", beendete Kumi für ihn seinen Satz.

Zittrig schaute sie zu ihm hoch.

Es tat ich so weh.

Es war etwas anderes es nur so glauben oder diese Tatsache endgültig zu wissen.

Lächelnd half er Kumi wieder auf die Beine.

„Ich muss los, es tut mir leid, so unendlich leid", wisperte Tsubasa betrübt, bevor er sich umdrehte und über den Sportplatz zurück auf den Schulhof lief.

Traurig blickte Kumi ihm hinterher.

Er hatte ihr keine Antwort gegeben.

Doch sein Schweigen war ihr Antwort genug.

Sanae konnte sich glücklich schätzen, sie wünschte mit ihr tauschen zu können. Nichts auf der Welt wünschte sie sich im Moment mehr.

Angst überkam sie, was ist wenn Kanda...

Es tat ihm so unendlich leid. Er hatte schon öfters von Mädchen Liebeserklärungen bekommen, aber noch nie war es ihm so schwer gefallen darauf etwas zu erwidern. Er würde noch einmal mit ihr reden, das würde er tun, aber jetzt musste er sich einfach beeilen.

Kumis Warnung ging ihm durch den Kopf.

Konnte wirklich etwas wahres daran dran sein?

Was sollte er denn schon tun können?

Hastig zog er im Laufen einen Brief aus seiner Tasche ,den er am Abend zuvor noch schnell geschrieben hatte und lief ins Schulgebäude hinein.

Er würde es wohl herausfinden müssen, aber das hatte er eh vorgehabt, und wenn diese Sache geklärt war, dann würde er mit Sanae reden.

Ja, das würde er tun.

Diesmal würde er keinen Rückzieher machen.

Er würde sich bei Sanae entschuldigen und dann, wer weiß was sich aus diesem Gespräch ergeben würde. Vielleicht fanden sie beide ja eine Lösung?

Vielleicht brachte er ja endlich einmal den Mut auf, ihr seine Empfindungen zu gestehen? Vielleicht würde er wie Kumi den Mut dazu aufbringen.

Vielleicht würde er ebenso, die Courage haben und stark sein im Falle einer Abfuhr.

Entschlossen bleib Tsubasa stehen und atmete einmal tief durch, bevor er anklopfte und ins Lehrerzimmer trat.

„Was ist denn in Tsubasa gefahren?", verwundert hielt Manabu inne, als der eben genannte wie von der Tarantel gestochen an ihm vorbeigesaust in und ihn beinahe umgerannt hatte.

Verwirrt trat er einen Schritt zurück und rempelte gegen etwas hartes

„Aua", sag mal kannst du nicht aufpassen?", schmerzlich rieb sich Ryo seine Kehrseite und blickte beleidigt zu Manabu, der wiederum ihn nur verwirrt ansah und die Stirn runzelte.

„Das heißt Entschuldigung lieber Ryo, ich bin ein Trottel und pass beim nächsten mal besser auf", murrte Ryo und hob seine Schultasche vom Boden auf, die er eben vor Schreck fallen gelassen hatte.

„Du siehst aus, als ob du eben einen Geist gesehen hast, was ist dir denn über die Leber gelaufen?"

„Tsubasa", blinzelte Manabu immer noch etwas verwirrt und beobachtete Ryo, wie er seine Tasche aufhob.

„Ähm, Tsubasa? Wirklich?"

„Wieso bist du denn so verwundert? Tsubasa geht hier schließlich zur Schule?"

„Ja klar Manabu, aber es ist so...ich dachte er und..."

„...Kumi, veranstalten ein privates Techtelmechtel auf dem Sportplatz", beendete Yukari Ryos Satz, während sie aus der Bibliothek in den Flur hinaus trat und schaute sich verwundert um.

„Wo ist denn Tsubasa? Ihr habt doch eben von ihm gesprochen, ich dachte er wäre bei Euch?"

„Wunschdenken", murmelte Ryo nur und seufzte", aber ich glaube Manabu scheint mehr zu wissen."

„Ähm, ich hab zwar keine Ahnung wieso Euch das so brennend interessiert, aber Tsubasa ist im Lehrerzimmer?"

Verwirrt musterte er nun Yukari und Ryo.

„Könnt ihr mir vielleicht aber mal verraten, wieso ihr glaubt Tsubasa veranstaltet ein Techtelmechtel? Und wieso lernt ihr nicht mehr? Bald sind doch die Prüfungen, vor allem Du Ryo, mit deinen Noten steht es wirklich nicht zum Besten!"

„Blabla, ja...ich pack das schon keine Sorge...aber wenn eine Frau in Not ist, muss der Mann zur tat schreiten"

„Blödmann", murrte Yukari und verpasste Ryo eine Kopfnuss und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du bist unverbesserlich. Hier ist keiner irgendwie in Not!"

„Auaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, hey...wieso immer ich?" Schmerzlich rieb sich Ryo sieinen Schädel

„Klappe", zischte Yukari und konzentrierte sich lieber auf Manabu.

„Ganz einfach wir suchen Tsubasa, aber bis vor kurzem war er mit Kumi verschwunden."

„Aha?", überrascht schaute Manabu zwischen den beiden hin und her.

„Ich verstehe zwar immer noch gar nichts, aber Tsubasa ist im Lehrerzimmer. Er hatte es wohl sehr eilig. Er hatte mich nicht einmal bemerkt. Es schien etwas dringendes zu sein.

Wie konnte sie sich nur so in einen Menschen irren?

Am Anfang war Koshi Kanda so ein netter Junge, sie hatte ihn bereits angefangen ihn sehr zu mögen.

Natürlich nicht so sehr, wie sie Tsubasa mochte, aber sie hatte ihn gern und er war so Charmant gewesen und ganz anders wie die Gerüchte, die über ihn kursierten und nun?

Er machte ihr regelrecht Angst, aber immerhin hatte er sie losgelassen.

Sein blick.

Seine Eiseskälte die aus seinen Augen herausfunkelten.

Schauer ran ihr über den Rücken.

Eine Gänsehaut bereitet sich über ihren Körper aus.

Ihr Herz schlug schneller.

Aus Angst, aus unwohl sein, aus trügerischer Vorahnung.

Sie wusste nicht wieso, aber sie musste an Tsubasa denken.

Tsubasa der Gott sie Dank jetzt nicht hier war.

Erschauernd umschlang sie ihren Körper mit ihren Armen und wartete immer noch auf das was Kanda ihr sagen wollte.

Sie war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob sie das wissen wollte, aber sie haste es im ungewissen zu sein.

Kanda sollte sich klar ausdrücken und keine Anspielungen auf Dinge machen, die außer ihm keiner verstehen würde.

Lächelnd trat Kanda einen Schritt näher.

„Naiv und süßlich wie dein Duft. Wir warten auf Tsubasa. Auf deinen so geliebten Tsubasa", brach Kanda schließlich mit verächtlichem Ton Sanaes Überlegungen. „Wollen wir doch mal sehen, wie mutig dein Tsubasa ist. Wollen wir doch einmal schauen, wie viel du ihm bedeutest!"

Lächelnd schaute er auf seine Uhr.

„Noch hat dein Zwerg 5 Minuten!"

„Was?"

Geschockt hielt Sanae ihren Atem an.

„Kanda, was hast du vor? Du bist ja irre? Was hast du zu Tsubasa gesagt? Was verdammt noch einmal hast du getan? Los Antworte?"

Interessant, du scheinst ja Angst zu haben? Du willst also wirklich lieber diesen Wicht, als mich? Sag, was findest du eigentlich an ihm? Verrate mir einmal das große Geheimnis was Tsubasa Ohzora umwirbt? Was finden alles so besonders an ihn?

Geschickt und sprachlos sah Sanae zu Kanda .

War er eifersüchtig?

Wie konnte er annehmen, nach allem was Kanda nun von sich selber Preis gab, das sie ihm den Vorzug gab?

Er war brutal und gemein?

Und anscheinend ziemlich hinterlistig.

Mit solchen Menschen wollte sie auf keinen Fall etwas zu tun haben.

„Ich glaube darauf muss ich dir nicht antworten, das geht dich nichtst an.

Ich werde jetzt nach Hause gehen und du auch, und vor allem wirst du mich ab heute in Ruhe lassen und meine Freunde ebenso und wenn mir auch nur zu Ohren kommen sollte, das du dich Tsubasa auch nur in irgendeiner weise nähern solltest, bekommst du es mit mir zu tun! Du bist ja Wahnsinnig."

Lächelnd ergriff Kanda wieder Sanaees handgelenk.

„Sanae, süße kleine Sanae. War das eine Drohung? Du hastt die Wahl. Tsubasa oder mich!"

„Tsubasa", platzte es zornesrot aus Sanae heraus.

Wie konnte er es wagen.

Sie war immer noch ein Mensch der selber entscheiden konnte.

Sie wollte Tsubasa und wenn er sie nicht wollte, würde sie ganz gewiss keinen Ersatz haben wollen und Kanda schon gar nicht!

Unruhig sah er sich um. Niemand war da.

Das Lehrerzimmer schien wie ausgestorben.

War es nun Glück oder eher weniger Glück?

Aufgewühlt beschied Tsubasa, das es Glück war.

Es war eine schwere Entscheidung gewesen, aber er hatte sie gerne getroffen.

Er würde es nicht bereuen.

Es war ja nur für ein halbes Jahr.

Das würde er gewiss überleben.

Seine Zukunft würde er damit nicht verbauen.

Wahrscheinlich würden alle anderen mehr geschockt über seinen Rücktritt sein, als er selber.

Seufzend legte er den Brief gut Sichtbar auf den dafür vorgesehnen bestimmten Schreibtisch nieder.

„Du bist es Wert Sanae", flüsterte er in die Stille hinein und stutzte.

Was war denn das für ein Tumult draußen im Flur?

Von der Neugierde erfasst drehte er sich um und eilte zur Tür.

Er musste sich eh beeilen.

Er hatte nur noch fünf Minuten.

Mit einem Ruck riss er die Tür auf und trat aus dem Lehrerzimmer in den Flur hinaus und traute seinen Augen nicht.

„Ihr hier?"

Mehr verwundert und verwirrt, als überrascht schaute er auf den Boden.

Wo Ryo und Yukari es sich anscheinend bequem gemacht hatten und zu Manabu der nur Kopfschüttelnd wenige Meter, aber in aufrechter Haltung im Flur stand und hochrot angelaufen war.

„Habt ihr etwas verloren?"

Ihm schien keine andere Idee durch den Kopf zu gehen, wieso Ryo und Yukari in unbequemer Haltung mehr auf den Boden lagen als saßen.

„Ähm also, das ist so...wir...ähm...", stotterte Ryo verlegen und versuchte wieder auf die Beine zu kommen.

Schmerzlich rieb er sich seinen Kopf und verfluchte sich, weswegen er beim lauschen an der Tür nicht etwas vorsichtiger gewesen wäre.

„Ähm, also...ähm...das ist jetzt egal. Tsubasa Sanae braucht deine Hilfe!", platzte es abrupt ablenkend aus Ryo heraus.

„Wie?", verständnislos starrte Tsubasa hin und her und sah denn fragend zu Manabu, der allerdings auch nur unwissend seinen Kopf schüttelte.

Hilfreich hielt Tsubasa Ryo seine Hand hin und half ihm, sowie auch Yukari wieder auf die Beine zu kommen.

„Was redest du da? Meine Hilfe?", zögerlich, nicht wissend was diese Theater nun wieder sollte blickte er sich hastig um und schaute auf seine Uhr, ehe er wieder zu Ryo sah.

„Ryo sieht Hirngespenster", mischte sich nun auch wieder Yukari ein und schielte an Tsubasa vorbei.

„Sag mal wo ist eigentlich Kumi?"

„Wie bitte?"

Nun vollkommen durcheinander gebracht starrte Tsubasa hin und her.

„Weiß ich nicht, aber...was ist denn passiert? Wovon redet ihr? Was ist mit Sanae, los erzählt es mir?"

Blass und von einer Vorahnung beseelt ballte Tsubasa seine linke Hand zur Faust und holte tief Luft.

„Kanda", murmelte Ryo auf einmal ziemlich unsicher und sank beschämt den Kopf. „Er hat sie mehr unfreiwillig als freiwillig mit sich gezogen", nuschelte er beschämt.

Es war als ob jemand eisiges wasser über Tsubasas Kopf ergossen hatte.

Eine Sekunde lang verharrte er.

Das würde Kanda nicht wagen?

Nein, das konnte er nicht glauben, oder etwa doch?

War Kanda etwa einer dieser Menschen, die vor nichts zurückschraken?

Nicht einmal vor einem Mädchen?

Aus seiner Starre befreiend, legte er Ryo eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Danke", murmelte er ihm zu, ehe er sich zwischen Yukari vorbeidrängelte und Richtung Ausgang lief.

„Ja, aber Tsubasa?", verdattert starrte Ryo Tsubasa hinterher.

„Tsubasa, wo willst du denn hin?"

„Einen großen Fehler wieder gut machen", rief Tsubasa noch hinterrücks ehe er aus dem Schulgebäude lief.

Wenn Kanda Sanae auch nur ein Haar gekrümmt hatte würde er es bitter bereuen.

Sein Kampfgeist war erwacht.

Niemand würde ihm das verletzen und nehmen, was ihm alles bedeutete.


	17. Die Beschützerin

**Die Beschützerin**

Kaltherzig ließ Kenji Sanae los.

Wutschnaubend rieb sie sich darauf hin schmerzlich ihren Arm und fixierte Kanda mit ihrem Blick.

„Wieso tust du dies? Was bezweckst du mit dieser Aktion?"

Längst war sie von der Idee, das es ihm um ihre Person ging weggekommen.

„Weißt du ich bin nicht begriffsstutzig Sanae", hämisch ließ Kanda seinen Blick den Berghang hinab schweifen.

„Wovon redest du überhaupt?", verwirrt und schmerzlich rieb sie sich weiter ihr Handgelenk.

„Von deinem Terrier natürlich!"

„Von meinem was?", entrüstet vergaß sie ihre schmerzen und funkelte ihn wütend an. „Was erlaubst du dir eigentlich? Er hat immer noch einen Namen!"

Ihren Ausbruch vollkommen ignorierend drehte er sich zu ihr nachdenklich um.

„Verrate mir eines, wenn du ihn so sichtbar immer noch willst, wieso hast du nicht längst deinen Stolz heruntergeschluckt und hast ihm eingestanden das du ihn so sehr magst! Du sagst du willst mich nicht, aber ihn willst du anscheinend auch nicht, also wieso gibt's du dir nicht zumindest einen Ruck und versuchst es doch mit mir? Immerhin hau ich nicht bald ab um in einem anderen Land meinen Größenwahn zu frönen. Ich bin wirklich ein netter Kerl, wenn du dir die Mühe machst mich näher kennen zu lernen.

Vollkommen verblüfft, nicht wissend ob sie nun eher lachen oder doch eher ihn eins auf die Mütze geben sollte starrte Sanae ihn an. Das musste ein schlechter Traum sein, was anderes war einfach zu verrückt.

„Ich frage dich noch einmal, wieso sind wir hier!"

„Wieso weichst du meinen fragen aus Sanae? Ich mag dich , aber ich gebe es auch zu!"

„Ich mag dich aber nicht", rief sie vollkommen aufgebracht. Ja, sie war wirklich in einem schlechten Film.

„Wir hatten ein Date schon vergessen?"

„Da mochte ich dich auch noch, das war bevor du mir dein wahres ich präsentiert hast!"

„Mhh...willst du damit sagen, wenn ich so wie da wäre, würdest du mich als festen Freund nun akzeptieren?", mit bohrenden Blick fixiert er sie, ehe er den Blick erneut schweifen ließ.

„Bitte Kanda hör doch auf, du weißt genau, das es niemals soweit gekommen ist."

„Kann ich es so verstehen, das du mich ausgenutzt hast?"

Erschrocken starrte Sanae ihn an. Wie konnte er nur so etwas ungeheures nur sagen? Wie konnte er nur...

„Hast du mit meinen Gefühlen gespielt Sanae? Oder gar mit den Gefühlen von uns beiden? Vom Terrier und von mir? Und weiß er das? Soll ich es ihm vielleicht mal sagen? Was meinst du? Würde er dir verzeihen? Der immer ehrbare Tsubasa Ohzora? Ich würde dir verzeihen, aber ich bin ja auch nicht dein ehrlicher Fußballgott!"

„Nein", wisperte Sanae immer noch seine Worte verdauend.

Stur starrte sie zu ihm, mit dem Wissen das er sie nur reizen wollte, um auf seiner Art ihr zu sagen, das er sie immer noch haben wollte, so verrückt es auch klang.

Kanda hatte in gewisse Weise ja auch recht.

War sie die Verabredung mit ihm nicht eingegangen um Tsubasa zu vergessen?

Um sich abzulenken?

War das nicht Sinn und Zweck gewesen?

Von Anfang an war es zum Scheitern verurteilt gewesen, sie würde Tsubasa niemals vergessen, dafür war sie ihm viel zu sehr verfallen.

Sie konnte noch so abweisend zu ihm sein.

Er würde ihre Gedanken und ihr Herz immer im Besitz haben.

So war es nun einmal.

Vielleicht war es ja ihr Schicksal?

Vielleicht hätte sie aber auch niemals auf Yukari hören sollen, oder was am Naheliegendsten war!

Sie war einfach nur blöd!

Gut Tsubasa hatte sie sehr verletzt aber wenn sie etwas wissen sollte denn dann wohl das Tsubasa niemals etwas machen würde um ihr weh zu tun.

Auf einmal wünschte sie sich, sie hätte verständnisvoll reagiert und Tsubasa ganz einfach nach dem Grund gefragt.

Wenn sie es sich genau überlegte fingen die großen Probleme erst an, seitdem sie mit Kanda ausgegangen war.

Danach fing Tsubasa an sich seltsam zu benehmen.

„...das bist du weiß Gott nicht Kanda! Tsubasa hat zumindest Sinn für Anstand, was dir in der Wiege wohl vergessen worden ist mitzugeben! Du hast nicht den Hauch einer Chance gegen ihn, kapier das endlich und lass mich in Ruhe!"

Fassungslos blickte Trainer Furuoya auf das Schriftstück in seiner Hand.

Er konnte es nicht glauben, was war nur in den Jungen gefahren?

Sein erster Eindruck war gewesen, das es sich um eine Fälschung handeln musste, aber es war eindeutig Tsubasas Handschrift, das vor seinen Augen prangte.

„Trainer? Trainer!"

Verwundert blickte er auf.

„Ryo?"

„Er ist verrückt geworden", platzte Ryo ohne weitere Erklärungen heraus.

„Nun mal langsam? Wer ist verrückt geworden?"

„Kanda! Er ist mit Sanae auf und davon, ohne das sie es wollte und ..und...Tsubasa will sich nun mit ihm anlegen!"

Geschockt von dieser neuen Informationen war der Trainer des FC Nankatsus erst einmal mehr als sprachlos, einen Augenblick überlegte er ob Ryo ihn nur auf den Arm nehmen wollte.

Tsubasa wollte sich mit Kanda anlegen?

Einen Moment überlegte er, woher er diesen Namen schon einmal gehört hatte, bis es ihm wieder einfiel. Koshi Kanda der Captain des Boxvereins von der Nankatsu Mittelschule.

„Ryo, wenn das ein Scherz sein sollte..."

„Nein, nein, das ist kein Scherz Trainer. Bitte sie müssen etwas tun. Tsubasa ist ihm doch nicht gewachsen..."

Ryo nun beruhige dich und erzähle mir was überhaupt vorgefallen ist!"

„Ja, also...ähm, so genau kann ich das gar nicht sagen", murmelte er selber ziemlich verwirrt. „Die Sache ist kompliziert oder eigentlich auch nicht, verstehen sie?"

„Also eigentlich nicht wirklich..."

Da waren sie.

Er hatte sie endlich eingeholt.

Abrupt stoppte Tsubasa und checkte die Lage.

Es war ruhig.

Sie waren hier wirklich ganz alleine.

Blinzelt schaute Tsubasa nach oben, wenn es nur nicht so drückend heiß wäre. Seufzend wischte sich Tsubasa den Schweiss von der Stirn.

Das Wetter machte in letzter Zeit auch das, was es wollte.

Verblüfft hörte er die letzten Worte von Sanae.

Sein Herz flatterte.

Was war das nur für ein ruhiges warmes Gefühl was sich in ihm breit machte? Frohlockend und mit neuem Mut erfüllt, trat er vor.

„Kanda!"

Geschockt drehte sich Sanae um.

Das konnte doch nicht möglich sein?

Tsubasa, er war gekommen?

We...wegen ihr?

Heiß schoss ihr das Blut ins Gesicht.

Panik wallte in ihr auf.

Wie viel hatte er von ihrem gesagten mitbekommen?

Verwirrt schüttelte sie den Kopf, das war ja nun wirklich im Moment das unwichtigste überhaupt.

„Tsubasa", tief einatmend trat sie auf ihn zu, ehe sie hart und brutal an Kanda gerissen wurde.

„Sie an, sieh an. Du hast dich ja doch zu mir getraut? Die kleine bedeutet dir anscheinend doch etwas?

Schweigend musterte Tsubasa ihn.

Missmutig musste er mit ansehen, wie Sanae wie ein Stein an Kanda gerissen wurde. In ihm brodelte es.

Er war wütend, in seinem gesamten Leben war er noch nie so wütend gewesen.

Wie konnte man einem Mädchen gegenüber nur so übel mit spielen?

„Lass sie sofort los", leise und gefährlich ruhig ging Tsubasa auf Kanda zu.

Sanae traute ihren Augen nicht.

Eiskalt lief es ihren Rücken hinunter.

Das dufte nicht geschehen.

Sie musste doch etwas tun können?

Tsubasa durfte sich einfach nicht mit Kanda anlegen.

Er würde haushoch verlieren.

Tsubasa würde sich weh tun, sich verletzen.

Sie musste ihn doch beschützen.

Kummervoll lief ihr eine Träne herunter.

„Tsubasa, nein...bitte geh...geh zurück, das darfst du nicht tun."

Mit Gewalt versuchte sie sich von Kanda zu lösen, doch ohne Erfolg.

Sein Griff war felsenfest.

Er tat ihr weh.

„Kanda, bitte", wandte sie sich nun an ihn.

„Du machst es nur schlimmer. Bitte lass mich los, dann vergessen wir alles was war ja?"

Lachend sah Kanda zuerst auf Tsubasa und dann auf Sanae

„Ist es nicht süß, wie ein Mädchen dich beschützen will? Bist du so eine Memme? Hast du keinen Mumm in den Knochen? Bist du nur auf dem Fußballfeld ein großer Macker?"

Ignorierend sah Tsubasa Sanaes Träne.

Unsicher lieb er stehen. Sie weinte? Kanda tat ihr eindeutig weh. Sanft versuchte er sie anzulächeln.

„Anego, hab keine Angst..."

Vollkommen konzentrier widmete Tsubasa seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Kanda.

„Ich sag es dir noch einmal, lass sie los. Du solltest dich schämen. Bist du so Eifersüchtig, das du das Mädchen verletzen musst, das angeblich dein Herz gehört? Wie tief kann man nur sinken? Du kannst sagen was du willst, ich werde mich bestimmt nicht von dir provozieren lassen. Ehe du Sanae nicht losgelassen hast, werden du und ich so oder so nicht weiter darüber diskutieren also...ich warte...lass sie los!"

„Ohha, harte Worte für so einen weichen Kerl wie dich, aber na schön."

Lächelnd sah er zu Sanae.

„Tut mir leid, aber da ruft jemand ganz sehnsüchtig nach meiner Faust!"

Unwirsch schupste er Sanae zur Seite.

Endlich war er hier.

Endlich...Auge um Auge, Angesicht zu Angesicht.

Hatte er Angst?

Nein, eigentlich sollte er welche haben, aber er hatte definitiv keine.

Besorgt schaute Tsubasa zu Sanae.

Alles in Ordnung?"

Stöhnend rieb sich Sanae ihre Knie und stockte. Wie konnte Tsubasa sich ausgerechnet jetzt sorgen um sie machen? Vor ihm stand schließlich Kanda.

„Bitte, bitte...geh, ehe er dir weh tut."

Ängstlich rappelte sich Sanae auf und schaute hin und her.

Tsubasa war doch sonst auch immer so Intelligent und weitsichtig.

Er musste doch auch sehen, das er gegen Kanda nicht die geringste Chance haben würde?

Wieso sah er das denn bloß nicht?

Entschlossen rannte sie auf Tsubasa zu.

Es war ihr egal, was nun passierte, die Hauptsache nur war, das Tsubasa nicht verletzt werden würde.

Es stand für ihn schließlich viel auf dem Spiel.

Wild entschlossen stellte sie sich direkt vor Tsubasa auf und breitete ihre Arme aus.

„Stopp!"


	18. Am Ende der Gabelung

**Am Ende der Gabelung**

Stille umgab diesen Ort. Zögerlich sah Tsubasa nach oben, sah zu den Wolkenbedeckten Himmel hoch, ehe er seinen Blick auf das Mädchen vor sich konzentrierte. Ein Windhauch wehte ihren Rock und ihr Haar empor. Sie sah aus wie eine dunkle Amazone kurz vor der alles entscheidenden Schlacht. Er war berauscht von diesem Anblick. Ein Lächeln huschte über seine Mundwinkel, ehe er seine Hände auf ihre Schulter hinabsenkte. „Lass gut sein Sanae. Es ist in Ordnung. Geh zur Seite!"

„Was? Aber...nein, auf keinen Fall!" Geschockt spürte Sanae Tsubasas Hände. Sie kam sich auf einmal albern vor. Tsubasa war soviel größer und breiter als sie selber. Unter seinen Händen kam sie sich so zerbrechlich vor. „Kanda macht Hackfleisch aus dir!"

„Danke das du meine Ehre verteidigen willst Anego", schmunzelnd ließ Tsubasa Sanaes Schultern los, ehe er sie zu sich herumdrehte. „Meine Tapfere Sanae, ich weiß nicht ob es mich freuen sollte oder ob ich mich nun eher gekränkt fühlen sollte, das du mir so wenig zutraust." Sanft hob Tsubasa ihr Kinn an und lächelte sanft. „Kanda und ich werden es auf unsere weise regeln."

„Tsubasa", wisperte Sanae nun ängstlich. „Bitte...tu es nicht...wenn das herauskommt..."

„Ich weiß kleine Anego, aber du bist mir das Wert! Hab keine Angst, die Konsequenzen habe ich bereits getragen. Es war meine Pflicht ...zurückzutreten, ehe ich hierher kam...und nun", wisperte Tsubasa volle Wärme in seiner Stimme. „Werde ich deine Ehre verteidigen und dann...reden wir...nur du und ich!" Ohne ein weiteres Wort ließ er Sanae los und ging an ihr vorbei zu Kanda.

„Wie süß, das bricht einem ja glatt das Herz, wenn man Euch beide so beobachtet. Hat der Terrier letzten Endes es etwa doch gecheckt?", belustigt und voller Wut geladen krempelte Kanda seine Ärmel hoch.

Ruhig und besonnen legte Tsubasa seine Schuluniform Jacke auf einen naheliegenden Stein ab. Tief einatmend sah er zu Kanda herüber. Er musste ruhig bleiben. Alles was aus seinem Munde kam, war nur dazu gedacht ihn zu provozieren, mehr nicht. Er musste daran denken, das dies hier nicht sein Schlachtfeld war. Kanda war ein Typ, den er nicht ganz einschätzen konnte. Er verstand ihn nicht. Er sah Wut, unglaublichen Hass in seinen Augen und Stolz aufblitzen. Der selbe Stolz, der ihn selber wohl immer voran getrieben hatte, keine Niederlage einzustecken. Kanda hatte ihn herausgefordert. Gestern als er vor seiner Haustür Kandas Brief gefunden hatte, war ihm klar geworden wie sehr Kanda ihn verabscheute. Er war so was absolut nicht gewohnt. Soweit er sich zurück erinnern konnte, hatte er noch nie jemanden getroffen, der ihn so abgöttisch zu hassen schien wie Kanda. Er war mit Ablehnung, ja sogar mit Kränkungen in Berührung gekommen, aber niemals mit Hass. Hier ging es doch nicht um Sanae, wie Kanda behauptete, hier ging es um gekränkten Stolz. Anscheinend hatte Sanae ihn zurück gewiesen und Kanda war es einfach nicht gewohnt, zu verlieren.

Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein? Wollten die beiden sich wirklich gerade vor ihren Augen prügeln? „Kanda", erbost stellte sie sich zwischen die beiden. „Was soll denn das? Begreif doch endlich, das ich dich nicht will, wenn du gewinnst, wird dir das also auch nicht sonderlich viel nützen."

Momentmal? Traute sie ihm etwa nicht zu, das er der Sieger sein könnte? Seufzend zog Tsubasa Sanae zur Seite. „Sanae, du siehst doch, das es nichts bringt, er ist ganz einfach zu verbohrt!"

„Blödsinn, das ist irgend so ein Machogehabe...von euch beiden übrigens!"

„Wie rührend musst du dich noch von einem Mädchen beschützen lassen Ohzora?"

Lächelnd schob sich nun Tsubasa wieder vor Sanae. „Wenn ich es nötig hätte, würde ich mich von ihr Schützen lassen...sie hat wahrscheinlich eine bessere Linke als du, aber...zum Glück brauche ich ihre Hilfe nicht." Sanft wendete er seinen Kopf und sah zu Sanae. „Diese Schlacht werde ich selber schlagen."

Alleine weil er so etwas sagte, müsste sie ihn Ko schlagen, ehe sie sich Kanda denn vorknöpfte. „Bitte schlagt euch nicht, ich hasse Gewalt", versuchte sie es erneut.

„Jetzt bettelt sie auch noch?"

Gereizt stierte Tsubasa Kanda an. Er musste Ruhig bleiben. Kanda wollte ihn nur Provozieren und diese Gelegenheit würde er ihm gewiss nicht geben. „Kanda du redest soviel, aber es kommt einfach nur hohle Luft heraus."

„Oho, der Zwerg ist jetzt aber Mutig...", ein Knacken ertönte, als Kanda seine Hände nach hinten bog.

Hatte er Angst? Eigentlich nicht. War er Lebensmutig? Sehr wahrscheinlich sogar. Als der erste Schlag ihn traf, nahm er ihn kaum wahr. Wacker hielt sich Tsubasa auf seinen Beinen ohne sich großartig zu bewegen. Seine Wangen brannten, seine Lippe fühlte sich nass an. War das Blut? Mit einem Wisch über seine Lippen, ließ er es sich bestätigen. Mit verschwitzen Händen rieb er sich seine Hände an seiner Hose ab. Was sollte er nun tun? Kräftemäßig war er der Unterlegene. Sein Blick fiel auf Sanae. Weinte sie etwa? Weinte sie um ihn? Weinte sie vor Wut, oder eher vor Sorge? Bekümmert musterte Tsubasa sie kurz. Er hatte ihr schon soviel Schmerz gebracht, nicht mit Absicht, aber sie hatte einfach schon zu oft Kummer wegen ihm haben müssen.

"Bitte hört doch auf", rief Sanae immer wieder dazwischen und zuckte ängstlich auf, als sie sah wie ihr geliebter Tsubasa immer wieder Kandas Schläge einstecken musste. Sie wollte nicht das Tsubasa sich verletzte, nicht wegen ihr und nicht wegen Kanda...er würde ihn brutal zusammenschlagen, das wusste sie. Tsubasa war Kanda einfach nicht gewachsen...Tsubasa hatte im Boxsport einfach keine Chance...Fußball war sein Milieu, seine Stärke.

Benommen versuchte Tsubasa jeden von Kandas Fausthieben abzuwehren, was ihm allerdings nicht so recht gelingen wollte. Jeden Moment würde er ein lautes Knacken vernehmen und sein Kiefer wäre gebrochen, da war sich Tsubasa ziemlich sicher, aber er würde noch viel mehr im Kauf nehmen um Sanae beschützen zu können. In seinem Kopf dröhnte es, es rauschte und klingelte, verwirrt blinzelte er um wieder einen klareren Blick zu bekommen. Er musste sich schnell etwas überlegen, sonst würde es nicht mehr lange dauern bis er kapitulieren musste und das passte ihm gar nicht. Ehrgeizig rieb er sich seinen Kiefer, er würde sich niemals geschlagen geben, auch wenn er im Prinzip wusste das Kanda stärker und kräftiger war, als er, schnell atmend zermaterte er sich seinen Kopf was er tun konnte, als es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen fiel. Kanda mochte zwar im Boxsport der erfahrenere von ihnen beiden sein, aber er war schließlich erfahren im Fußball, wo Kanda Kraft in seinen Armen hatte, hatte er Kraft in seinen Beinen. Lächelnd nickte sich Tsubasa selber zu, lächelte Kanda mit seinem liebreizendsten Lächeln an was er besaß, sprang mit einem Satz zurück, schätzte die Entfernung ab, er durfte sich jetzt keinen Fehler erlauben, das war seine Chance. Mit einem letzten abschätzenden Blick, holte er sein rechtes Bein aus und steckte all seine Kraft, seine Stärke in diesen einen Tritt.

„Verdammt", ängstlich sah Sanae wie Kanda zu Boden ging und schaute panisch zu Tsubasa, der nicht lange fackelte und sich mit einem wütenden Aufschrei auf Kanda warf und wie ein Berserker auf ihn einschlug, bis er instinktiv zu Sanae aufsah und geschockt von Kanda abließ. Ängstlich schaute Sanae wie Tsubasa sich seine pochende Schläfe rieb, alles in ihr zog sich zusammen. Sie musste träumte, das was er für sie getan hatte, was hatte das zu bedeuten. Wieso war Tsubasa nur so außer Kontrolle geraten? Nur wegen ihr? Oh Gott Tsubasa durfte seine Karriere nicht wegen ihr aufs Spiel setzen, wieso mussten Jungs sich nur immer gleich prügeln? Es lag einfach viel zuviel Testosteron in der Luft, wenn zwei Jungs aufeinander trafen.

Starr vor Unsicherheit ließ Tsubasa den bewusstlosen Kanda auf den Boden liegen und sah direkt zu Sanae. Ihr Blick, was hatte er zu bedeuten? Er sah Angst, etwa wegen Kanda? Konnte es sein, das er die ganze Situation völlig missverstanden hatte? Fassungslos drehte er sich um und sah auf Kanda. Hatte er nun seinen Verstand völlig ausgeschaltet? Das war doch sonst nicht seine Art gewesen, er hatte Sanae verletzt, es war klar, das sie wohl doch Kanda gegenüber nicht so abgeneigt war, wie er zuerst vermutet hatte.

Mit feuchten Augen sah Sanae Tsubasa an. Sie verstand das alles nicht, es war eindeutig zuviel, sie war so durcheinander, sie musste alleine sein, bevor sie anfing fürchterlich zu weinen, sie war so froh, so froh das Tsubasa nichts passiert war, am liebsten würde sie ihn jetzt umarmen, aber das durfte sie nicht.

„Tsubasa", wisperte sie mit brüchiger Stimme, ehe sie sich abwandte und weglief. Keuchend hielt sie auf einen Hügel inne und starrte in den Himmel. Sie verstand das alles nicht, nein sie hatte solche Angst um ihn gehabt, wie konnte er das nur tun, für sie? Wieso?

Schuldbewusst sah Tsubasa ihr hinterher. Konnte sie ihm das jemals verzeihen? Hatte sie eben seinen Namen geflüstert?, oder hatte er sich auch das nur eingebildet gehabt? Neidisch betrachtete er Kanda der immer noch auf den Boden lag und sich nicht rührte. Seufzend kniete er sich nieder und befühlte seinen Puls, der regelmäßig und Kräftig schlug. Nachdenklich musterte er Kanda. Was hatte er, was ihm selber fehlte? Er verstand es nicht. Bedrückt stand er auf und sah wieder in die Richtung wo Sanae verschwunden war.

„Ich muss zu ihr, ich muss sie um Entschuldigung bitten, es darf nicht so enden zwischen uns. Ich möchte sie nicht als Freundin verlieren", bedrückt lief er los um Sanae so schnell wie möglich zu finden. Suchend ließ er seine Blicke umherschweifen. Wie konnte sie nur so schnell laufen? Keuchend und außer Atem erklomm er den Hügel und erblickte voller Erleichterung Sanae.

Geräuschlos blieb er stehen und sah zu ihr herüber, sah wie der Wind ihren Schuluniformrock in die Höhe wehen ließ, sah wie ihr Haar in der Brise zur Seite sich aufbäumte, sah wie sie sich mit verhangenden Blick und Tränen in den Augen langsam zu ihm umdrehte.

„Tsubasaaaaaaaaaaaaa", schluchzend, ängstlich und halb vor Wut stürzte sich Sanae in Tsubasas Arme. „Du Idiot...wie konntest du dich nur auf so was einlassen?" Weinend trommelte sie immer wieder auf seine Brust ein.

„Sanae", ein wenig bestürzt von dieser Reaktion schloss Tsubasa seine Augen und ließ alles über sich ergehen, ehe er zaghaft und zurückhaltend seine Arme um sie legte. „Es ist alles ok, es ist alles gut."

„Gut?" Schluchzend löste sich Sanae von ihm und sah ihn an, ehe sie ihm eine Ohrfeige verpasste. „Du hättest ernsthaft verletzt werden können, ist dir das eigentlich klar?"

„Wie...aber!" Erstaunt öffnete er seinen Mund, schloss ihn aber wieder sofort. Geschockt hielt sich Tsubasa die Wange und lächelte. Wenn seine Anego in dieser Stimmung sein konnte, war vielleicht doch noch nicht alles verloren, zumindest ging es ihr gut. Er hatte lieber eine Sanae, die Wütend und Schlagkräftig sein konnte, als eine die einfach nur dastand und keinen Mucks sagte. Ihr Blick sagte ihm alles, es war nie Kanda gewesen, sie hatte wirklich nur um ihn Angst gehabt.

„Ich muss schon sagen Tsubasa Ohzora, jetzt verstehe ich, wieso so viele deine Schusskraft fürchten", benommen war ihnen Kanda nachgegangen, als er wieder einigermaßen klar sehen konnte. Seufzend rieb er sich seine Stirn. „Ich akzeptiere meine Niederlage, du hast gewonnen, du hast meinen Respekt!"

Verwirrt Blickte Tsubasa hinter sich und musterte Kanda mit Reue. Er hatte nun wirklich nicht vorgehabt ihn so auszuknocken, wie er es getan hatte.

„Kanda", mischte sich nun Sanae ein. „Zum Wiederholten Male, hier gibt es keinen Sieger und auch keinen Verlierer, mich kann man nicht gewinnen, wie ein Stück Vieh. Ich entscheide immer noch selber und wenn du es wagen solltest noch ein einziges Mal Tsubasa zu schlagen, reiß ich dir alle Zehnägel höchstpersönlich aus, verstanden?"

„Klar, verstanden", amüsiert schüttelte Kanda seinen Kopf und stöhnte. „Tsubasa halt dieses Mädchen fest, so eine gibt es nur ein einziges Mal auf der Welt!"

„Ist alles in Ordnung?", beunruhigt sah Tsubasa zu Kanda und machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

„Schon gut, aber ich glaube...ich sollte nach Hause und mich hinlegen oder vielleicht zum Arzt gehen..."

Stumm sah Tsubasa Kanda nach. So ungern er es auch zugeben mochte, aber er hatte recht. Wenn er Intelligent wäre, sollte er sie wirklich festhalten und nicht weiter von sich stoßen.

„Komm...es ist vorbei", leise darauf bedacht Tsubasa nicht zu erschrecken ergriff Sanae seine Hand und führte ihn zu einer bestimmten und sehr vertrauten Stelle. Sorgsam drapierte sie ihn auf den Boden und kramte in ihrer Rocktasche nach einem Taschentuch. „Du blutest", wisperte sie zaghaft und fing an, langsam über das Blut auf sein aufgekratzten Wangen und von seinen Lippen zu tupfen.

Tapfer darauf bedacht, das Brennen zu ignorieren, konzentrierte Tsubasa sich lieber auf ihre sanften Berührungen, die trotz der Schmerzen, die sich langsam seinem Körper bemächtigten ihn wohlige Schauer verspüren ließen. Am liebsten würde er jetzt die Zeit anhalten, er sollte Kanda dankbar sein, für solche Empfindungen die jetzt seinen Körper durchströmten, würde er sich jeden Tag von Kanda verprügeln lassen. Mit zärtlichen Blick, verfolgte Tsubasa ihre Hand, wie sie mit einem Tuch über seine blutige Wange fuhr. „Sanae", hauchte er ehrfurchtsvoll. Wärme durchströmte seinen Körper, wie immer wenn sie sich um ihn kümmerte. Wie sehr er sie doch vermisst hatte.

Bekümmert und besorgt versuchte Sanae, so gut es ging Tsubasas Wunden zu versorgen. Sie hasste Gewalt,...es gab nichts schlimmeres. Mit traurigen Blick, besah sie sich das blutige Tuch, wäre das alles was von ihm bei ihr blieb? Ein Tuch das voller Blut war? Blut, das wegen ihr vergossen worden war? Sie wusste das es jetzt wichtigeres gab, als darüber nachzudenken, das Tsubasa bald gehen würde...Japan, Nankatsu und sie selber verlassen würde um endlich seinen Traum erfüllen zu können. Traurig sah sie zu Tsubasa und lächelte, ehe sie sich an einen Baum lehnte, ihrer beider Baum, wo sie beide schon oft gesessen hatten, wo sie ihm immer zugehört hatte, wenn er Probleme hatte. Sie liebte diesen Ort, er hatte etwas magisches, etwas wunderbares an sich. Sie wollte diese Magie einfangen, es zusammen mit ihm genießen und in ihrem Herzen verschließen, eine kleine Erinnerung woran sie sich klammern konnte und jederzeit hervorholen konnte, wenn ihr danach zumute war. Sie hatte sich etwas vorgemacht, nie würde sie ihn vergessen können, nicht einmal wirklich wütend sein können. Ihr Herz sprach eine ganz eigene Sprache und die besagte, das sie ihn wohl niemals loslassen würde können. Er besaß ihre Gedanken und ihr Herz, egal wohin es ihn in seinem Leben verschlagen würde oder wie es in Tsubasas eigenem Herzen aussah. Man konnte sich eben nie aussuchen, in wen man sich letztendlich verliebte.

Nachdenklich und verwundert über Sanaes Stimmungswandel musterte Tsubasa sie ununterbrochen, ihr Blick war so traurig. Schmerzlich wurde ihm bewusst, das nicht die paar Kratzer die er sich zugezogen hatte ihn schmerzten, sondern Sanaes Blick. Etwas verkrampfte sich in ihm. Wie sehr würde er ihr nun endlich sagen, was er seit langer Zeit fühlte, wie gerne würde er sich endlich erleichtern und es frei aussprechen, aber was wäre wenn sie anders dachte? Wenn er ihre Blicke doch falsch gedeutet hatte? Und wäre es fair ihr gegenüber? Bald schon würde er Japan für eine lange Zeit verlassen, für viele Jahre. Starr sah Tsubasa zum Horizont, sah das es nicht mehr lange dauerte bis die Sonne unterging. Nachdenklich kauerte er auf seinen Knien, dachte an Kandas Worten, er solle sie festhalten, und sog die Luft in sich auf, sie hatte schon immer eine magische Wirkung auf ihn ausgeübt. Besonders hier an diesem Ort, eine innere Ruhe überkam ihm, es war schon unheimlich, aber wenn er hier war, zusammen mit ihr überkam ihn immer ein innerer Frieden, all der Stress, seines Trainings, seiner Vorbereitungen für sein Auslandaufenthalt fielen von ihm ab, er merkte nicht mal die kleinen Kratzer die seine Wangen zierten, nur eines zählte und das war sie, doch ihr Blick er war so traurig, und plötzlich spürte er wieso, er wusste nicht wieso oder warum, aber er verspürte ihren Schmerz zu fühlen, wie seinen eigenen. Er konnte sich einfach nicht irren

„Sanae", flüsterte er so sanft wie er nur konnte. Bitte...du musst es verstehen, es war schon immer mein Traum gewesen, doch nun..."

Nein, sie durfte nicht weinen, nicht vor ihm, sie musste stark bleiben, ja genau , er durfte nicht ihre Schwäche sehen, langsam wandte sie ihm ihren Blick zu und versuchte zu lächeln, für ihren geliebten Tsubasa stark zu sein.

„...Doch nun ist da noch ein anderer Traum!"

Erstaunt blickte sie zu ihm. „Ein anderer Traum?"

Sanft nahm Tsubasa ihr das Taschentuch aus der Hand. „Sanae es tut mir alles so leid, alles wie ich mich in letzter Zeit benommen habe, ich war verwirrt, ich wusste nicht recht wie ich damit umgehen sollte. Kanda hat recht, ich müsste verrückt sein dich gehen zu lassen!"

Was redete er denn da nur? „Ich verstehe nicht..."

Zärtlich legte er seinen Zeigefinger auf ihre Lippen und deutete ihr an ihn anzuhören. „Ich weiß nicht genau was du fühlst Sanae, aber ich weiß was ich fühle. Ich weiß es endlich." Entschlossen sah er sie an. „Ich liebe dich Sanae, wahrscheinlich sogar schon sehr lange, aber ich werde fortgehen und ich werde dich nicht bitten auf mich zu warten."

Bitte, es sollte sie mal einer kneifen, sagte gerade Tsubasa, das er sie lieben würde? Das musste ein Traum sein, ja ein Traum. Zittrig bebten ihre Lippen. „Tsubasa", flüsterte sie benommen. „Ich würde ewig auf dich warten. Ich liebe dich schon solange!"

Da waren sie, die Wörter die er ahnte, aber nie selber gewusst hatte. Sie liebte ihn? War das wirklich wahr? „Ich werde vermutlich Jahre weg sein!"

„D...das macht nichts...ich werde auf dich warten, egal wie lange es dauert."

„Aber..."

„Nun küss mich endlich", bittend sah Sanae ihn an. Sie verzehrte sich so unendlich nach seinen Lippen. Der Letzte war schon solange her und da wusste sie nicht was er fühlte, aber nun wusste sie es und das veränderte eben alles bei ihr. Glücklich umschlang Sanae ihre Arme um seinen Hals und drückte ihn ganz auf den Boden zurück. Vergessen War Kumi und ihre Eifersucht auf dieses Mädchen. Sanft lächelte sie. „Ich werde auf dich warten, du Spinner...du bist so unmöglich, das du etwas anders erwartest!" Seufzend presste sie ihre Lippen auf seine, genoss ihre Zartheit, ihre Vollkommenheit. Genoss seinen unbeschreiblichen Duft!

Schauer überfielen ihm. Eine Gänsehaut breitete sich aus. Es war die richtige Entscheidung, und eine so einfache Entscheidung. Sie liebte ihn und er liebte sie. Gierig öffnete er seinen Mund und ließ ihre Zunge ein, umschloss ihre, liebkoste und massierte ihre mit der seinen. Wieso nur hatte er es sich so verdammt kompliziert gemacht? Er hatte doch sonst auch immer eine Lösung für alles, es gab nie ein Problem, wo es keine Lösung für gab. Sie würde auf ihn warten und mehr brauchte er nicht wissen, das würde ihm Kraft geben, die nächsten Jahre zu überstehen. Ihre Liebe war stark genug, das wusste er genau. Alles würde so kommen, wie es eben kommen musste. Sie war sein Schicksal! Sie war das erste Mädchen das ihn entflammen konnte, das sein Begehren angestachelt hatte und er würde den Teufel tun, dieses Mädchen wieder gehen zu lassen. Lange hatte er gebraucht um zu begreifen, lange hatte er gebraucht um zu verstehen. Vieles musste passieren, damit er begriff und nun würde er sie festhalten, egal wo sein Weg ihn auch hinführen würde. Atemlos löste er den Kuss und sah ihr tief in die Augen. „Mein anderer Traum...bist du!"


	19. Schicksal

Schicksal

„Tsubasa, trag deinen Hintern herunter, da ist ein Gespräch für dichhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Ein Poltern war zu hören, immer drei Stufen auf einmal nehmend rannte Tsubasa die Treppe hinunter und riss förmlich seiner Mutter den Telefonhörer aus der Hand. „Sanae?" Überrascht, das es doch nicht Sanae gewesen war, der ihn zu so später Stunde sprechen wollte lauschte er seinem gegenüber angestrengt am Telefon.

Natsuko konnte nur ihren Kopf schütteln. Tsubasa würde niemals erwachsen werden, aber zumindest schien sein inneres Gleichgewicht wieder in Ordnung gekommen zu sein. Sie konnte nur erahnen, das es etwas mit Sanae zu tun gehabt haben musste. Vor zwei Tagen kam er geschunden und ganz zerkratzt zwar nach Hause, aber mit einem Lächeln. Das Lächeln, das sie an ihrem Sohn schon eine ganze Zeit vermisst gehabt hatte. Nie würde sie diesen Tag vergessen im Schlepptau mit Sanae. Es war ein so schöner Abend gewesen. Endlich hatte sie wieder diese Innere Ruhe gespürt, die ihr Sohn einfach sonst immer ausgemacht hatte und die Blicke die sich die beiden zugeworfen hatten, sprachen Bände. Egal was passiert war, endlich hatten die beiden sich wohl ausgesprochen und die Fronten geklärt und endlich schien ihr Sohn eine Offenbarung gehabt zu haben. Sanae hatte ihr wirklich seit sehr langer Zeit einfach nur Leid getan, es gab Tage da hatte sie es aufgegeben, das ihr Sohn von alleine darauf kam, was er für diese Mädchen empfand, es gab aber auch Tage da wusste sie wirklich nicht, wen Tsubasa mehr zugeneigt gewesen war. Die Kleine Kumiko, oder doch Sanae und sie war heilfroh, das es doch Sanae wohl gewesen war.

„Mamaaaaaaaaa", ganz aufgeregt kann Tsubasa ins Zimmer gestürzt und unterbrach Natsuko in ihren Gedankengängen. „mama..du glaubst nicht, wer das war!"

Nun mal langsam", lachte Natsuko. „Natürlich weiß ich das, ich habe das Gespräch schließlich angenommen."

„Ach ja", verlegen grinste Tsubasa über beide Ohren. Der blaue Fleck unter seinem linken Augen hatte Tsubasa einen ziemlich verwegenes Aussehen verpasst.

„Also bevor du hier noch platzt, was hatte Roberto dir denn so dringendes mitzuteilen?"

„Das Auswahlverfahren...es ist vorverlegt worden!"

„Und das bedeutet?"

„Nächsten Monat geht es nach Brasiliennnnnnnnnnnnnnnn", lachend schnappte sich Tsubasa die Hände seiner Mutter und tänzelte vergnügt mit ihr im Kreis herum.

„Tsubasa", ein wenig erschrocken über diese Neuigkeit versuchte sie sich dennoch an einem Lächeln. Außer Atem, fasste sie sich ans Herz. „Nächsten Monat also schon? Ja aber, das ist doch ziemlich früh? Ich dachte erst nach den Sommerferien?"

„Ja...aber anscheinend wurde die gesamte Organisation nun umgeworfen. Ist das nicht toll?"

„Ja aber, die Abschlussfeier, das darfst du doch nicht verpassen?"

„Ach das, so wichtig ist mir das nicht. Ich habe ja meinen Abschluss!"

„Deine Freunde werden aber enttäuscht sein?"

„Es wäre ja nicht so, das ich sie nie wieder sehen werde!"

„Und was ist mit Sanae? Hast du auch mal an sie gedacht?"

„Sanae? Was soll denn mit ihr sein?"

„Wolltest du nicht mir ihr zusammen zu diesem fest hingehen?"

„Oh...ach so...ja, aber sie wird es bestimmt verstehen, das tut sie doch immer."

„Tsubasa manchmal weiß ich nicht, ob du mein Sohn bist!"

„Ja aber..", erstaunt musterte er's eine Mutter. Hatte er etwas falsches gesagt? Klar, war es schade, das er nun nicht hingehen konnte, aber das ließe sich nun einmal nicht mehr ändern?

„Ich weiß, das es dein Traum ist, aber denke doch auch einmal an die Menschen um dich herum, die dich vermissen werden!"

Schuldbewusst senkte Tsubasa seinen Kopf. Seine Euphorie war von Hochjauchzend nun in den Abgrund gerutscht. „Tut mir Leid Mama", murmelte er betrübt.

„Um mich mach dir mal keine Sorgen, aber sei ein wenig mitfühlender, wenn es um Sanae geht!"

Abrupt hob er seinen Kopf. „Was denkst du von mir? Natürlich...", errötend wandte er's einen Kopf ab.

Lächelnd nickte Natsuko und trat zu ihren Sohn heran. „Du liebst sie also? Du hast es endlich begriffen?, und ich dachte schon ich muss dir mit meinem Nudelholz eines auf die Birne geben."

Verlegen rieb sich Tsubasa seinen Hinterkopf. „Scheint so!"

„Erkenntnis ist der erste Weg zur Besserung und nun ab ins Bett mit dir, sonst verpennst du morgen früh nur wieder."

„Zu Befehl"; salutierend gab Tsubasa seiner Mutter einen Kuss auf die Wange. „danke, das du es mit mir aushältst, ich werde dich vermissen."

Seufzend sah Natsuko ihren Sohn hinterher. Tsubasa hatte keine Ahnung, was es für eine Mutter bedeutete ihr Kind ziehen lassen zu müssen. Sie hoffte so sehr, das er in Brasilien zurecht kam und das er kein Heimweh bekam. Es würde für sie einsam hier werden. Tsubasa hatte ihr Leben für eine lange Zeit bereichert, doch nun wurde es Zeit ihn endgültig gehen zu lassen.

» » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » »

„Aufwachen du Schlafmütze!" Kopfschüttelnd stand Tsubasas Mutter am Bett ihres Sohnes und versuchte ihn nun schon seit einer ganzen Weile aus dem Bett zu verfrachten, doch Tsubasa schlief immer noch seelenruhig wie ein Baby und rührte sich nicht.

„Tsubasa Ohzora, wenn du nicht sofort aufstehst, dann hole ich einen kalten Waschlappen!"

„Hmpf", murmelte Tsubasa und drehte sich auf die andere Seite und schlief in aller Ruhe weiter.

„Tsubasa, du kommst zur spät zur Schule", damit zog Frau Ohzora elegant ihrem Sohn die Bettdecke vom Körper.

„Mama", murmelte Tsubasa und öffnete langsam seine verschlafenen Augen. „Wieso weckst du mich denn schon so früh? Ich bin noch müde, lass mich noch schlafen!"

„Früh? Es ist schon nach sieben, wenn du dich nicht beeilst, kommst du noch am letzten Schultag zu Spät!"

„Waaaaaaaas? Es ist schon nach sieben?" Mit einem Schlag war Tsubasa hellwach und sprang aus dem Bett. „Wieso hast du mich denn nicht viel früher geweckt?"

„Habe ich doch, doch du hast nicht reagiert", belustigt sah Natsuko ihren Sohn an, der sich eilig sein Schlafanzugoberteil auszog und in die nächstbeste Ecke schmiss, bevor er aus seinem Zimmer eilte und im Badezimmer verschwand. Seufzend hob Natsuko sein Oberteil auf und machte sich daran Tsubasas Bett zu machen und sein Zimmer zu lüften. Tsubasa schlief seit einiger Zeit auffällig lange. Normalerweise hätte sie sich schon längst sorgen gemacht, aber wahrscheinlich lag es eher daran, das Tsubasa sich überforderte. Den Ganzen Tag Fußball spielen und bis spät in die Nacht portugiesisch lernen, das hielt keiner auf die Dauer durch, zumindest wäre für ihn heute sein Letzter Tag. Seine Klassenkameraden steckten mitten in den Prüfungen, an denen Tsubasa ja nicht teilnehmen musste. Wehmütig blickte Frau Ohzora aus dem Fenster und seufzte auf.

Nur noch eine Woche, dann würde ihr kleiner Junge in die große Welt ziehen, ihren Mütterlichen Schoß verlassen und seinen Traum vom bestem Fußballer der Welt wahr machen. Sie wünschte sich vom Herzen, das er es schafft, wieso musste Brasilien nur so weit weg sein?

» » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » »

Erschöpft drehte Tsubasa das Wasser in der Dusche auf und genoss das wohlig warme Nass, das auf seinen Körper niederging. Mühsam unterdrückte er ein gähnen, was war bloß mit ihm los, seit einiger Zeit fühlte er sich ständig schlapp, hoffentlich brütete er keine Erkältung aus, das konnte er im Moment gar nicht gebrauchen.

Einige Zeit später stand er immer noch schlaftrunken vor dem Spiegel und sah in sein Gesicht. Belustigt verzog er sein Gesicht zu einer Grimasse.

War der Monat etwa schon wieder um? Seufzend ergriff er seine Rasierklinge und machte sich ans Werk, seine lästigen Bartstoppeln zu entfernen, ehe er in sein Zimmer zurück schlurfte um sich anzuziehen. Ein Vogel auf seiner Fensterbank ließ ihn innehalten. Ein Lächeln umspielte sein Gesicht. Vorsichtig um den Vogel nicht zu erschrecken ging er zu seinem Fenster hinüber. „hallo, mein kleiner Freund, du bist heute ja auch Pünktlich wie jeden Tag." Sorgsam nahm Tsubasa ein paar Brotsamen, die er fürsorglich für seinen kleinen Besucher immer auf seinem Schreibtisch liegen hatte und verteilte davon einige Samen auf der Fensterbank. Zufrieden sah er dem kleinen Vogel zu, wie er fiepend zu futtern anfing. „Du musst auf meine Mutter Acht geben, wenn ich nicht mehr da bin. Komm sie oft besuchen mein kleiner Freund, dann ist sie nicht ganz so einsam hier in dem großen Haus.

„Tsubasaaaaaaaaaa...nun beeile dich", rief sein Mutter durchs Haus.

„Ich komme ja schon", rief Tsubasa zurück. „Machs gut mein Freund." Je eher der Tag des Abschieds sich näherte, desto Wehmütiger wurde er. Nur noch eine Woche, dann würde er weggehen und für eine lange Zeit nicht zurückkommen, das hieß, wenn er das Auswahlverfahren bestand. Er hatte bis heute keinen seiner Freunde gesagt, das er nächste Woche fliegen würde, nicht einmal Sanae. Es lag nicht daran, das er sich nicht traute, aber er wollte keinem Kummer bereiten und niemanden ausgerechnet jetzt ablenken, jetzt wo seine Freunde im Prüfungsstress standen. Ryo ließ sich ja immer so leicht ablenken und Sanae? Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, wie sie es aufnehmen würde und er selber? Er hatte Angst, große Angst sogar, ganz alleine in eine, fremden Land, aber wenn er es nicht einmal alleine schaffte nach Brasilien zu fliegen, wie sollte er jemals seinen Traum verwirklichen können?

„Tsubasaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

„Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, ich komme ja", seufzend schnappte er sich seine Sportasche, aber ehe er sich darüber Gedanken machen sollte, müsste er heute noch eine ganz andere Prüfung bestehen!"

» » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » »

Die Letzte Woche ging schneller vorbei als sie gedacht hatte. Die letzten Prüfungen wurden geschrieben und jetzt bangten und hofften alle nur noch, das sie die Aufnahmeprüfungen bestanden hatten. Bei den meisten sah Sanae absolut kein Problem darin, selbst Ryo schien über sich hinaus gewachsen zu sein. Sanae hatte zumindest bei all ihren Teamkameraden ein sehr gutes Gefühl, Schade nur, das Tsubasa nicht mehr mit dabei sein würde. Nur noch wenige Wochen, aber daran mochte sie nicht einmal denken. Sie wollte auch auf keinen Fall Trübsal blasen, schon gar nicht wenn er in der Nähe war. Tsubasa war der momentane Star in Nankatsu. Jedes Wochenblatt und sogar die Große Zeitung in Tokio schrieb über ihn. War er doch so dreist gewesen sich ins Nationalteam zu schleichen und in dessen Training reinzuplatzen, aber es hatte sich ausbezahlt. Tsubasa hatte sich einen Platz erkämpft, obwohl er eigentlich noch viel zu Jung für so einen gewichtige Aufgabe war, aber sie hatte es ja schon immer geahnt, Tsubasa würde immer alles schaffen, was er sich in den Kopf gesetzt hatte. Sie war stolz auf ihn. Am vergangen Wochenende fand ein Spiel gegn die Elite Mannschaft Gremio aus Brasilien statt und Tsubasa hatte es tatsächlich geschafft im Spiel eingesetzt zu werden und das entscheidende Tor zu schießen. Tsubasa hatte es allen gezeigt, aber vor allem auch gezeigt, das er bereit war, bereit für den großen Ausländischen Fußball, mochte er noch so jung sein. Er war ein herausragender Spieler, der alles Wagte um sein Ziel zu erreichen. Er war bereit für Brasilien. Es freute sie und machte sie zugleich auch sehr traurig, dennoch hoffet sie, das er's ie nicht vergessen würde. Sie hatte gesagt, sie würde auf ihn warten und das würde sie auch tun, egal wie viele Jahre es dauern würde. Sie würde jede Erinnerung die sie bis zu seiner abreise hatte, noch sammeln und dann davon zehren. Sie hatten noch den ganzen Sommer zusammen, und sie schwor sich diesen Sommer zu genießen. Morgen würde erst einmal der Abschlussball stattfinden und ihr Traum würde in Erfüllung gehen. Tsubasa und sie gemeinsam auf diesen Ball. Er würde mit ihr tanzen, sie in seinen Armen wiegen, ihr sein bezauberndes und warmherziges Lächeln schenken und dann würde er sie küssen. Seufzend lächelte Sanae, sie war das glücklichste Mädchen auf der Welt, letztlich hatte sie es doch noch geschafft, Tsubasa gehörte ihr und er erwiderte ihre Gefühle, was konnte es also schöneres geben?

„Sempai?"

Erschrocken wachte Sanae aus ihrem Tagtraum auf. „Kumi?" Kurz verzog sie die Stirn. Sie hatte ihr noch nicht so ganz verziehen, das sie ihr Tsubasa streitig machen wollte, dennoch musste sie sich eingestehen, das Kumi zumindest immer am Ball geblieben war und nicht wie sie selber kurzweilig aufgegeben hatte. Sie würde sich das selber niemals vergeben. Zumindest ließ Kanda sie nun in Ruhe, er hatte sogar Tsubasa geholfen, so das er weiter in der Schulmannschaft Fußball spielen konnte. Er hatte alle Schuld auf sich genommen und Tsubasa in allen Dingen rausgelassen. Natürlich konnte sich auch keiner vorstellen, das Tsubasa zu Gewalt neige, dafür war er schließlich nie berüchtigt gewesen. Es existierten natürlich Gerüchte, so wie auf jeder Schule, die besonders ausgeschmückt wurden, so wie es eben immer denn geschah, wenn keiner der Beteiligten sich zu dem Vorfall äußerte. Jedoch sprachen Tsubasas Blessuren eine ganz eigene Sprache, aber niemand sprach ihn darauf an, wie er sich die zugezogen hatte, nicht einmal die Lehrer, es war als ob sich alle einig gewesen waren Tsubasa lieber zu unterstützen als einen Ruf zu schaden. Sie hatten schließlich einen Schuldigen. Es wurde also todgeschwiegen und das war ihr mehr als nur recht. Tsubasa hatte schließlich keinen Kopf sich nun auch noch mit der Schulbehörde rumzuschlagen. Kanda hatte einen Verwais bekommen und wurde bis zum Schulende vom Unterricht ausgeschlossen, aber das hatte er sich selber eingebrockt. Zumindest viel es ihr sehr schwer Mitleid mit ihm zu empfinden, so grob wie er sie behandelt hatte und nicht zu vergessen hatte er Tsubasa weh getan. Tsubasa selber tat so, als ob es ihm nichts ausmachen würde, mit einem Lächeln ertrug er die Schmerzen und die leichten Verletzungen, die er sich zugezogen hatte und wenn sie noch näher darüber nachdachte musste sie feststellen, das Tsubasa seit diesem Vorfall eigentlich nur noch lächelte. Ein Teil von ihr würde sich wünschen, er lächelte wegen ihr, aber ein anderer Teil wusste es wohl besser. Brasilien rückte immer näher und somit auch die Erfüllung seines Traumes!

„Du schaust so bedrückt aus Sempai!"

„Was möchtest du denn hier?"

„Ich suche Dich?"

„Wieso denn mich?"

„Ich möchte mich bei dir entschuldigen Sempai!"

Verblüfft schätzte Sanae die Lage, meinet sie das ernst? Kumi und sie hatten schon lange nicht mehr miteinander gesprochen."

„Und ich möchte dir alles Gute wünschen!"

„Alles Gute?"

„Na wegen Eurem Abschluss!"

„Oh!" Sie wusste einfach nicht, was sie von Kumi halten sollte. Sie war eigentlich ein nettes Mädchen, aber Tsubasa alleine machte sie beiden nun einmal zu Rivalen, zwar unbewusst, aber es konnte aus ihnen niemals echte Freundinnen werden, auch wenn es Zieten gab, in denen sie so empfunden hatte.

„Du vertraust mir nicht, und ich kann es auch verstehen, aber du sollst eines wissen, ich habe ehrliche Gefühle für Tsubasa und deshalb wollte ich nur eines und zwar, das er glücklich ist und ich weiß, das du ihn glücklich machen kannst, deshalb werde ich Euch nicht mehr im Wege sein!"

„Kumi...", stumm betrachtete sie ihre Rivalin und lächelte denn. „Ich danke Dir Kumi...und ich verspreche Dir, ich werde mein bestes tun!"

„Das hoffe „ , Zaghaft lächelte Kumi. „Denn sonst, werde ich ihn mir schnappen, hörst Du?"

„Ich hab es kapiert Kumi!"

„Sein herz ist in den besten Händen Sempai", eine Träne kullerte Kumi hinab, ehe sie sich umdrehte und noch einmal stehen bleib. „Pass auf ihn auf Sempai!"

„Kumi!" Entsetzt sah Sanae ihr noch lange nach. „Das werde ich...ich verspreche es Dir!"

» » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » »

Er musste es jetzt tun, er konnte es nicht länger aufschieben. Letztlich war er doch ein Feigling. Ein Anruf war ihm zu einfach vorgekommen, daher hatte er beschlossen sie zu später Stunde ins Mannschaftsgebäude zu bitten. Nervös schaute er immer wieder auf die Uhr. Wo blieb sie nur? Ein Knarren ließ ihn innehalten und sich abrupt denn umdrehen.

„Anego", atmete er erleichtert auf.

„Tsubasa? Wo bist du, wieso hast du denn kein Licht angemacht?"

„Ich...ich steh am Fenster", fast schüchtern knipste er ein kleines Licht an.

Unsicher blieb Sanae stehen und betrachtete ihn. Was war denn nur los? Vorhin dieser Anruf und dann dieses Rumgedruckse, er müsse sie dringend sprechen, es könne nicht mehr bis morgen warten und nun stand er wie ein geschlagener Hund vor ihr und schaffte es nicht einmal ihr ins Gesicht zu sehen. Er wollte sich doch nicht etwa von ihr trennen? Klamm wurde sie blass und schluckte, eh sie die Vernunft walten ließ. Nein, Tsubasa liebte sie, das hatte er ihr schon mehr als nur einmal in aller Deutlichkeit gesagt, es war etwas anderes, etwas was ihn schwer zu schaffen machte und sein Herz belastete. „Was ist los?"

Ruckartig hob er seinen Kopf und kam auf sie zu. „Es tut mir so Leid Anego, so Leid...", bestimmt nahm er ihre Gesicht zwischen seine Hände und senkte seinen Kopf, umschloss mit seinen Lippen die ihren, atmete ihren Duft auf, spürte die Sanftheit ihrer Lippen, die Zartheit ihrer Hände, die sich wie von selbst um seinen Nacken legten. Eigentlich wollte er es anders anfangen, aber dann als er sie sah, ihre Angst in den Augen erblickte konnte er einfach nicht anders.

Überwältigt von ihren Gefühlen, erwiderte sie seinen Kuss. Sie verstand überhaupt nicht was los war, was belastete ihn? Dieser Kuss, er schmeckte ihr viel zu sehr nach Abschied, aber das konnte doch noch nicht sein oder? Entsetzt riss sie sich von ihm los. „Nein...Tsubasa, bitte nicht, nein...", ungläubig starrte sie zu ihm hin, als er schließlich nickte. Sie hatten sich schon immer ohne viele Worte verstanden. Stumm rannen ihr die Tränen hinab. „Es ist zu früh, viel zu früh...wann...sag mir wann Tsubasa!"

Gescholten sah er sie voller Kummer an. „Morgen...Morgen werde ich abfliegen!"

„Morgen schon?" Aufschluchzend sah sie ihn geschockt an. „Das ist zu wenig Zeit, viel zu wenig Zeit...was...was ist mit dem Abschlussball?, den wirst du verpassen? Wir...wir wollten doch gemeinsam hingehen? Ich wollte schön sein für dich, ich habe mir ein Kleid gekauft..."

Schuldbewusst wich er ihren Tränen aus. Er hätte es ihr früher sagen sollen, aber zuerst wollte er Rücksicht nehmen und dann hatte er Angst, Angst was sie sagen würde, Angst das er es denn nicht schaffen würde, es durchzuziehen. „Ich kann nicht...es tut mir Leid...!"

„Aber es ist auch Dein Abschlussball?" Panisch klopfte ihr Herz laut und schnell gegen ihre Brustwand. Immer wieder wischte sie sich ihre Tränen fort, die einfach nicht versiegen wollten. Sie hatte nur noch heute etwas von ihm? Nur noch heute war er ihr Tsubasa?

„Das Auswahlverfahren, es wurde vorverlegt, ich muss fliegen...ich muss nach Brasilien."

„Tsubasa", weinend ohne Sinn und verstand stürmte sie auf ihn wieder zu und klammerte sich an ihn, ihr war es egal, was er jetzt von ihr denken würde, ihr war es egal, das sie ihn umgeworfen hatte.

Nicht wirklich darauf vorbereitet, stürzte Tsubasa bei der Wucht ihres Stoßes zu Boden, kurz erfasste ihn Schmerz als er auf dem Fußboden prallte, doch er ließ es über sich ergehen, er würde alles über sich ergehen lassen, wenn er ihr nur diesen Schmerz nehmen könnte. Diesen Schmerz den nicht nur sie fühlte, sondern er ebenso. Der Schmerz des Abschieds, der Schmerz des Ungewissen. Sie weinte, vergoss Tränen wegen ihm. Er hätte es ihr eher sagen müssen, dann hätte sie sich darauf vorbereiten können. Küsse, der Verzweiflung verteilte sie auf sein Gesicht. Küsse ihrer Liebe zu ihm, Küsse ihrer hingebungsvolle Zuneigung, die er nicht wirklich verdient hatte.

„Ich liebe dich, ich werden dich schrecklich vermissen", flüsterte er mit zittriger Stimme, und fing an ihre Küsse zu erwidern, tief in sich aufzusaugen und zu verinnerlichen.

Ohne es zu wollen schluchzte sie immer wieder auf. Sie hatten nur noch so wenig Zeit, Zeit die sie mit ihm verbringen wollte.

Sanft und bestimmt, umschlossen seine Arme ihren Rücken, drehte sich mit ihr, so das er jetzt auf ihr Lag. Er liebte sie, wie dumm war er doch gewesen, sich so lange gegen dieses Gefühl in ihm zu stellen. Zärtlich sah er in ihre Augen, las dieselben Gefühle in ihr, die auch in ihm tobten. Keuchend löste er den Kuss zwischen ihnen und richtete sich ein wenig auf, sah zu ihr hinunter, sah wie das Licht der Lampe ihren Körper umspielte. Sein Herz pochte, als er sie scheu ansah. Sanft liebkoste er ihre Seite, wanderte immer auf Protest gefasst ihre zierliche Gestalt empor, als er schließlich ihre Brust berührte, sie durch den Stoff ihres Oberteils berührte.

Ihr Herz schlug wild und unbarmherzig. Nervös blickte sie zu ihm auf. Nie hätte sie gedacht das Tsubasa sich trauen würde so weit zu gehen. Ihr scheuer, immer etwas zurückhaltender Tsubasa. Seine Augen, wie sie leuchten, sich in ihre Haut einbrannten, nur weil er sie ansah, sie endlich registrierte. Glücklich sah sie ihn an, sah die Liebe der er ihr entgegenbrachte. Mochte er noch so sehr an Fußball und an Brasilien denken, jetzt in diesem einen Moment war sie sich sicher, das er nur an sie dachte. Nervös spürte sie wie bei seiner Berührung sich eine Gänsehaut ausbreitete, wie sich ihre Brustspitzen erhärteten und sie durch den Stoff ihres T-Shirts sichtbar darstellten. Glasig mustert sie ihn. Langsam öffnet sie ihren mund, sie wollte etwas sagen, aber brachte keinen Ton hervor. Sie sah ihn nur an, gab ihm ihr stummes Einverständnis, beobachtet ihn, wie er sich auf einmal erhob und sein T-Shirt über den Kopf zog und sich seiner Hose, samt Schuhen entledigte, ehe er sich wieder ihr zuwandte, ihren Körper berührte, ihn ebenfalls entkleidete und ihn in Flammen versetzte. Feuer, es war Feuer was er in ihr hervorbrachte. Seine Haut auf ihrer, seine Lippen, auf ihren Brüsten, ihren Hals und schließlich ihren Mund. Sein Geschmack in sich aufnehmend, strich sie über seine Muskelstränge entlang, berührte jeden Zentimeter seiner Haut. Entzückt bemerkte sie, das er ebenso auf ihre Berührungen reagierte, wie sie auf die seinen. Ein wohliges Seufzen aus seinem Munde zu hören, war wie süße schmelzende Schokolade zu schmecken. Errötend spürte sie sein Begehren, an sich, nie hätte sie es für möglich gehalten, das sie in ihm solche Empfindungen hervorbringen konnte, das er überhaupt ein Interesse derart aufbringen konnte, war an sich schon ein Wunder. Es hätte ihr unangenehm sein müssen nackt im Gemeinschaftshaus unter ihm zu legen, ihre Scham so Schamlos an ihn zu pressen, doch konnte sie sich gerade nichts schöneres vorstellen, als ihn noch viel Näher zu kommen. „Zieh", begann sie heiser. „Zieh dich ganz aus", flüstert sie, sah ihn trunken vor Liebe an.

Stumm erwiderte er ihren Blick. Unsicher sah er sie an, nicht wirklich wissend, ob er noch weiter gehen sollte oder lieber nicht. Seine Wangen rosig und glühend, sein Brustkorb im schnellen Rhythmus sich stetig auf uns ab senkend. „Bist du sicher", gab er denn schließlich heiser von sich. Ungläubig sah er sie an, musterte ihre Gestalt, ihre Haut, ihre Brüste, ihre Weiblichkeit und in diesem Moment war er sich sicher, das er noch niemals in seinem Leben etwas schöneres gesehen hatte. Es drängte ihn sich zu nehmen, was sie anbot. Seine Gedanken waren lüstern, nicht so scheu wie der Rest von ihm, leider gewann oft der Rest von ihm die Oberhand. Schüchtern senkte er seinen Blick, als er eine Hand auf seiner Brust spürte, abrupt hob er seinen Kopf an und sah sie, seine Anego, sah ihr Lächeln, ihre Erregung. Sie wollte ihn, sie wollte ihn wirklich. Stumm ließ er zu, wie sie ihn von seiner Boxershorts befreite und ihn musterte.

„Schäme dich nicht, nicht jetzt...bitte!", flehentlich wisperte sie diese Worte, die ihn innehalten ließ.

Schämen?, dachte sie das etwa. Errötend nahm er ihre Hand in seine und küsste sie. „Ich schäme mich nicht.

„Gut denn du hast keinen Grund dafür", hauchte sie verlegen. „Du bist perfekt, einfach nur Perfekt... Bitte ich will...also...lass uns heute etwas erleben, ich möchte etwas haben, etwas ganz besonders, etwas woran wir uns immer erinnern werden. Ich möchte dir nah sein Tsubasa, bitte erfülle mir diesen Wunsch." Bittend, sehnsüchtig sah sie ihn an, ehe Tsubasa nickte und sich von ihr löste und aufstand. Verlegen holte er etwas aus seiner Brieftasche und wagte kaum sie anzusehen, als er sich das Kondom überstreifte.

„Du hast Kondome?"

„Nur für alle Fälle, versicherte ihr Tsubasa. „Also ich meine, ich habe das hier nicht geplant und ich...und ich.."

Schthhh", hauchte Sanae und zog ihn zu sich herunter. Liebevoll strich sie ihm durch sein widerspenstiges und ganz zerzauste Haar. „Red nicht...ist doch gut...das zeigt, das du nicht so naiv bist, wie alle immer sagen."

„Bin ich nicht...", nuschelte er peinlich berührt.

„Ich weiß Tsubasa, ich weiß das längst...komm...komm zu mir, ich will dich spüren, dir so nah sein, wie noch keiner vor mir."

Seufzend ließ er sich mitziehen, die Aufregung, es war die Aufregung, die ihn Blödsinn reden ließ. Sein erstes Mal, gleich würde es passieren, hoffentlich machte er auch alles richtig, hoffentlich gefiel es ihr, hoffentlich..

„Ich sehe dich denken...denke nicht soviel...bitte...", seufzend umschlang sie seine Taille mit ihren Beinen und zog ihn so nah zu sich, wie sie es brauchte. Sie war ebenso nervös, aber was brachte es, wenn sie beide vor Nervosität das wichtigste aus den Augen verlieren? Sie sollte ihrem eignen Rat folgen und auch aufhören zu denken, sie wollte nicht denken, nur spüren, ihn spüren, fühlen, wie er sie ausfüllte.

Schauer liefen seinen Rücken hinab. Mit Lampenfieber kannte er sich schließlich aus, es war wie mit dem Fußball, auf die richtige Technik kam es nicht nur an, sondern auf den Zusammenhalt. Sie war seine Anego, sein Manager, sein Team. Sie schenket ihm heute ihr kostbarstes Gut, ihm einem Deppen und einem Volltrottel. Liebvoll benetzte er mit seiner Zunge ihre Lippen, drang in ihre Mundhöhle hinein, liebkoste ihre Zunge, neckte sie spielerisch, während er sich in ihr innerstes vorwagte. Sein Glied pulsierte, als er sich in sie schob, stück für Stück, langsam genug um jeder Zeit aufhören zu können, wenn sie es sich anders überlegen sollte. Als er einen Widerstand spürte sah er ihr tief in die Augen, wartet ihr Einverständnis ab, ehe er sich zurückzog und mit einem einzigen Stoß in sie eindrang, als er innehielt, ihr die Tränen von Gesicht küsste, sanft sich erst weiter bewegte, bis sie es wollte. Immer wieder hielt er inne, versuchte dieses neugewonnene Gefühl in sich zu verstehen. ES war so eigenartig, und doch so wunderschön, so drängend. Ihre Hände auf seinem Rücken zu fühlen, ihre sachten Bewegungen unter sich wahrnehmen zu können, ihr innerstes erspüren zu können gab ihm das Gefühl der wichtigste Mensch für sie auf Erden zu sein. Tief sah er in ihr Gesicht, nahm jede Mimik in sich auf, so wie jetzt würde er an sie denken wenn er erst einmal fort war, so wie jetzt ...ihre kleinen Seufzer, ihre zarten und doch fordernden Küsse, die Bewegungen ihres Beckens, ihrer Zunge, Ihrer Hände, es gab nichts was er nicht an ihr Liebte.

Haut auf Haut, bogen sich ihre Leiber sich drängend entgegen. Küsse, süße Seufzer erfüllten die beiden Liebenden, vergessen was der Morgen bringen sollte, nur im hier und jetzt lebend gaben sich die beiden einander hin, nahmen Abschied voneinander. Hier wo ihre Freundschaft angefangen hatte, hier in Nankatsu, nahe des Sportplatzes, wo sie sich vor vielen Jahren zuerst begegnet waren, sich angefreundet hatten und schließlich nicht ohne Schmerzen, zu liebenden geworden waren. Was die Zukunft bringen würde, wusste keiner von ihnen, doch das was beide jetzt fühlten, war mehr als bedingungslose Liebe. Es war ein Hauch von Schicksal!


	20. Epilog Wunderbare Jahre

**Epilog – Wunderbare Jahre**

Jahre waren ins Land gezogen, Jahre des Hoffen und des Bangens. Jahre des Sieges und des Verlustes. Jahre der Freude und auch der Trauer. Die Reise nach Japan war anstrengend gewesen, doch niemand konnte es ihnen nehmen Abschied zu nehmen, einen letzten Gruß zu hinterlassen. Zittrig stützte sich Tsubasa auf seinen Stock ab und sah auf den Grabstein seines Freundes. Sein inzwischen schneeweißes Haar war mit der Zeit zwar dünner geworden, aber stand ihm immer noch zu allen Seiten ab. Traurig dachte er an alte Zeiten zurück, Zeiten seiner Kindheit, wie er seinen Freund zum ersten Mal getroffen hatte. Gebeugt schloss er seine Augen und betete. Er war müde, so müde. Er hatte es satt, alle die er liebte begraben zu müssen. Wo war die Zeit geblieben? Wo seine Jugend? Wann hatte Gott ein einsehen und nahm ihn ebenfalls in seinem Schoß auf?

„Tsubasa?" Leise ertönte die Stimme seiner Frau neben ihn. Eine Berührung an seiner Schulter gab ihm das Zeichen, das er sich nun lösen musste. Seufzend öffnete er seine alten Augen und nickte. Seine Frau gab ihn die Kraft weiter zu machen, das war das Geheimnis, wieso es ihn immer noch gab, wobei sein Platz doch im Grunde schon längst bei seinen Teamkameraden gewesen wäre. Traurig blickte er in ihre Augen hinein. Stützend übernahm sie nun die Führung und half ihm, wo sein Beine Schwierigkeiten bekommen hatten. Kaum zu glauben, das er früher in seiner Jugend schnell und wendig über die Hügel Nankatsus dribbelnd geflitzt waren.

„Seine Zeit war gekommen", versuchte seine Frau in ihn einzudringen, während sie langsam und bedächtig zum Auto zurück gingen.

„Ich weiß", seufzte er auf. Vorsichtig nahm seine Frau ihm den Stock ab, ehe sie ihn ins Auto einsteigen ließ. Vorsichtig hob er sein Bein an, das nach einer alten Verletzung vor Fünfzig Jahren nie ganz gesund geworden war, besonders wenn das Wetter umschlug, spürte er wie sein Bein Steif wurde. Er war vierzig Jahre alt gewesen, als er sich die Verletzung zuzog, die gleichzeitig auch seine Karriere als Fußballprofi beendet hatte. Für ihn war es damals in Ordnung gewesen, er hatte so oder so vorgehabt seine Karriere zu beenden und die Jüngeren an den Start zu lassen. Er war zufrieden gewesen als Trainer zu fungieren und seinen Söhnen den richtigen Weg zu weisen. Er war in der Fußballwelt zu einem Idol geworden und noch heute wurde sein Name als König des Fußballs in Verbindung gebracht. Er war einer der sogenannten Fußball-Legenden, um die sich zahlreiche Geschichten rankten. Noch immer bekam er Post von Fans aus aller Welt, noch immer kamen die jüngeren Spieler auf ihn zu und baten um Tipps, um Ratschläge und Ideen und noch immer besaß Tsubasa sein Talent, alle Menschen in seinen Bann zu ziehen, sie aufzubauen, wenn sie Mutlos waren, ihnen sein Kampfgeist einzutrichtern. Seine fröhliche Art begeisterten nicht nur seine Enkel und Urenkel, sondern jeder, der das Vergnügen bekam mit Tsubasa Ohzora zu tun zu bekommen.

„Ishizaki würde nicht wollen, das du Trübsal bläst, er wusste, das seine Zeit gekommen war!"

„Hast du Yukari unser Beileid ausgesprochen?"

„Natürlich habe ich das, sie hat es auch verstanden, das wir nicht zur Beerdigung rechtzeitig da sein konnten. Sie hat uns morgen zum Kaffee eingeladen, dann können wir ein wenig über die alten Zeiten plaudern!"

„Ja, das wäre schön!" Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, als seine Frau die Straßen Nankatsus entlang fuhr. So vieles verband ihn mit dieser Stadt, die mit den Jahren an Größe gewonnen hatte. Hier hatte er die schönsten Jahre seiner Kindheit verbracht, hier hatte er seine besten Freunde kennen gelernt, hier hatte er seine Frau lieben gelernt. „So viele Erinnerungen", murmelte er leise vor sich hin.

„Behalte sie im Herzen, sie machen dich schließlich aus!"

„Nicht nur mich...verzeih mir Sanae, Ryos Tod hat mich mehr mitgenommen, als ich vermutet habe."

„Ach Tsubasa, das ist doch normal, er war mit einer deiner besten Freunde und außerdem haben wir dieses Jahr schon zu viele Freunde die letzte Ehre erwiesen. Das reicht erst einmal, findest du nicht auch?"

„Und ob!"

„Konzentrieren wir und lieber auf die Lebenden, davon haben wir ja auch noch genug!" Lächelnd hielt Sanae den Wagen an. Das Leben hatte ihr soviel geschenkt und sie würde den Teufel tun, um undankbar zu sein. Sie hatte ein erfülltes und sehr glückliches Leben neben Tsubasa führen können. Ein Leben voller Sonne, Liebe und auch voller Erfolg und Gesundheit. Sie hatte Tsubasa drei prächtige Söhne und zwei Töchter schenken können, auch Tsubasa war gesund, sah man einmal von seinem Bein ab. Aber für ihr Alter hatten sie sich beide erstaunlich gut gehalten. Nach Tsubasas Schlaganfall vor zwanzig Jahren, wo sie um sein Leben gebangt hatte, erhörte er auch ihre Gebete und machte langsamer. Zum Glück hatte er keine tragenden Folgeschäden davon getragen, hier und da vergaß er einmal etwas, aber das konnte man auch auf sein Alter zuschieben.

„Oma...Opaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa", Lachen ertönte, ehe eine Kinderschar um die Ecke bog und das Auto ihrer Urgroßeltern umstellte.

„Nun mal langsam Kinder", lachend stieg Sanae aus dem Auto. „Nun lasst den Opa erst mal aussteigen, ehe ihr ihn bestürmt!" So war es eben. Tsubasa war eben der Star auch bei seinem eigenen Nachwuchs oder auch Nachkommen schon immer gewesen. Eigentlich war geplant gewesen, die Urenkel in Spanien bei ihren Eltern zu lassen, aber die wollten unbedingt mit und bestanden darauf, das sie auch ihre Kinder zu ihren Wurzeln flogen. Also waren sie alle, die Enkel, Urenkel, Tsubasa und sie selber nach Nankatsu angerückt und in den nächsten Tagen wurde der restliche Clan der Ohzoras aus Spanien erwartet. Eine fröhliche Familie eben und alle hatten sie nur ein Gesprächsthema, den Uropa, weil er ja immer so gute Gehschichten erzählte, und große Gummibärchen verteilte, oder eben das Altbekannte Thema Fußball! Die Gene mussten einfach Schuld sein, etwas anderes konnte sie sich da einfach nicht vorstellen. Lächelnd half sie Tsubasa aus dem Auto, gefolgt von der quasselnden Kinderschar, die sich stritten wer neben dem Opa nun sitzen durfte. „Bist du immer noch so Melancholisch mein Captain?", hauchte Sanae zärtlich.

„Wie könnte ich denn Anego? Ich wurde reich beschenkt mit dir und unserer gemeinsamen Familie, uns fehlt es an nichts und unsere Freunde werden auf ewig leben , solange wir an sie denken, werden sie nicht wirklich tot sein, sie leben in uns und in unseren Geschichten weiter!"

„Auf ewig liebster", hauchte Sanae voller Liebe und ließ es sich nicht nehmen ihren Captain zu küssen und den Platz ihrer Urenkel selber einzunehmen. Lautes Protestgeschrei wurde war. Kichernd löste sie sich von Tsubasas Lippen. „Das meine lieben Kinder ist und war schon immer der Platz von Oma, der größte Fan Opas!"

„Garnicht", gab die kleine Sayuri von sich.

„Ich fürchte da muss ich dir widersprechen meine Kleine, erwiderte Tsubasa grinsend und sah seine Frau lächelnd und immer noch so verliebt an wie am dem Tage ihres Wiedersehens vor so vielen Jahren. „Es gibt keinen größeren Fan auf der Welt, als Eure Urgroßmutter!"

„Erzähl...Opa...erzähl", klatschte nicht nur die kleine Sayuri begeistert in ihre Hände, sondern ebenso die zehnjährige Ai, die es liebte der Liebesgeschichte ihrer Urgroßeltern zu lauschen.

„Also es war einmal vor langer langer langer Zeit...Wie viele Jahre waren es noch Anego, mein Mädchen?"

„Lachend kuschelte sich Sanae in die Arme Tsubasas hinein, und verschlang ihre Hände mit den seinen.

„Als du mich auf deinem weißen Ross nach Brasilien entführt hast, das muss Anno siebzig Jahre schon her sein..."

„Eine unendlich lange Zeit mein Mädchen..."

„Und doch erscheint es mir, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen...", wisperte Sanae glücklich und immer noch so verliebt wie an dem Tag, wo sie ihn zum ersten Mal erblickt hatte, und sah tief in Tsubasas Augen hinein, die immer noch so jung erstrahlten, wie damals...als sie beide keine Neunzehn Jahre alt gewesen waren..., aber dies wäre eine Gänzlich andere Geschichte...

_**Das war der Epilog, wenn es Euer Wunsch ist, das es eine Fortsetzung gibt, schreibt es einfach, gibt mir genügend Resonanz, damit ich weiß, das es sich lohnt und das es vor allem auch gewollt ist. Danke für alle, die meine Geschichte lesen, hinterlasst mir doch noch ein kleines Review, ich würde mich sehr darüber freuen..**_

_**usakoqueen**_


End file.
